My Little Pony Equestria Girls: MAGIA VS TECNOLOGIA
by daniellemora2012
Summary: Cristopher Mora es un chico muy listo, cuyo talento heredo de su padre gran inventor y empresario de una compañía. Después de la muerte de su padre, su familia decide mudarse a otra ciudad, en la cual ingresa a estudiar a Canterlot High, el cual conocerá a las mane7 que ademas de competir contra ellas, pelearan juntos contra una amenaza que asecha al mundo.
1. NUEVA VIDA

Como cambia la gente, sus gustos, sus costumbres… y esta vez me toco cambiar de casa, al parecer vamos a vivir muy lejos de la gran manzana para poder ir a un lugar mucho más tranquilo, después de la muerte de mi Padre todo ha cambiado en la forma de vivir para mi Madre, Hermana Lety y claro yo, mi nombre: Cristopher Mora.

Se preguntaran porque cambiamos de casa, se los explicare: todo empezó con mi padre James Mora, él siempre fue muy estricto y muy enojón desde donde tengo memoria, pero también era muy bueno, siempre fue muy trabajador y tenas en lo que hacía… ¿Qué es lo que hacía?... Pues era Ingeniero en robótica, le gustaba mucho crear y diseñar proyectos en la misma rama… pero bueno el inicio desde abajo como buen hombre de negocios, dentro de una empresa juguetera "TAICHI", el cual se dedicaba a presentar muchos de sus diseños como un perrito robot que parecía de verdad , o de una muñeca que podía llorar caminar y decir "Mamá" entre muchos… pero él quería algo mas (claro él no era conformista) después de un tiempo él se asoció junto con un amigo Robert, el cual pues era contador y fundaron la empresa "MORA CORP" una combinación muy buena mi padre creaba y Robert invertía. Empezaron como una juguetería, el cual tuvo mucho éxito en presentar varios juguetes llamativos los cuales vendía en millares, después de eso empezó a fabricar electrodomésticos para el hogar, lo mejor de ello es que los vendía mucho más barato que otras marcas y lo mejor de todo eran de muy buena calidad, mi padre supo cómo inventar con poco material…

Pero así como tenía tiempo para su empresa la tenía con la familia… Recuerdo una ocasión el cual recuerdo que reprobé Matemáticas… mi padre se puso muy furioso, y me regaño muy severamente… pero después él se calmó… y me dijo: Hijo! No me veas como tu enemigo, pero tampoco me veas como un tonto, tu eres mucho mejor de lo que dicen estas notas, quiero que seas el mejor, tienes las oportunidades y el apoyo que yo nunca tuve y quiero que las aproveches-

Después de eso él se retiró de mi cuarto… y me puse a pensar, si en verdad quiero que me admire mi padre, necesito ser el mejor… es por eso que siempre me dedique a estudiar con mucho esmero… y que mejor que empezar a temprana edad estudiar robótica, circuitos electrónicos, programación, entre con todo a la ciencia, quería demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser mejor que el… pero eso ya no fue posible…

Una ocasión mi padre llego furioso a la casa, al parecer había tenido una discusión con Robert, escuche que le explicaba a mi madre que él quería meter un nuevo giro a la empresa… fabricación de armas… mi padre se negó a todo momento…

El otro día en la mañana, yo tenía un examen final de Física, en el desayuno estábamos toda la familia, y mi padre muy pensativo, le dije: Papá hoy es el examen final… Deséame suerte!, a lo que respondió mi padre:

-Suerte? la suerte no existe… solo los tontos creen en la suerte- después de eso hubo un silencio total…

-Mucha suerte hijo, tu puedes- mi madre con una sonrisa me deseo… después de eso me fui a la escuela e hice mi examen… saque 98 de 100… Siiii! Por fin le demostrare a mi padre que soy el mejor de mi clase… después de clases mi Hermana Lety y yo regresamos a casa…

Entrando a casa, encontré a mi Madre llorando…

¿Qué ha pasado?- yo le pregunte asustado..

Hijos… quiero que sean fuertes….

Mi madre me explico que mi Padre… murió…

Aparentemente sufrió un infarto fulminante el que acabo con su vida… Lety como mi madre lloraron de forma inconsolable… yo entre en shock… Mi padre… muerto…

Al otro día, fue el funeral… el cual hubo un silencio total… mucha gente que no conocía le pedían el pésame a mi madre… y el día de la sepultura… mucha gente se despidió de el…

En el panteón se acercó un hombre… a mi madre… y le dijo:

Mi más sentido pésame para usted, ante esta gran pérdida… pero no se preocupe, el negocio sigue en pie… y estará en buenas manos hasta la llegada de su hijo Cristopher- a lo que mi madre respondió:

-¿Quién es usted?

Mi nombre es Robert Jackson el nuevo presidente de MORA CORP

Mi madre se quedó con esa inquietud, a lo que recurrió al abogado de mi padre, aparentemente dejo un testamento… el cual mi padre menciono: … y en caso de fallecimiento, Robert Jackson estará al frente de MORA CORP hasta que mi hijo se gradué , después el será el nuevo presidente y todas mis acciones como propiedades serán suyas… Mientras tanto mi Madre recibirá un subsidió económico mensual de por vida…

-¿Yo…? Presidente de MORA CORP… debe de ser una broma, mi padre nunca me dejo acercarme a su empresa… ni por error… eso tiene gracia…

Después de eso las cosas ya no eran igual en casa, mi madre tenía muy poco ánimo, Lety ya no jugaba como antes… y yo me hice rebelde, ahora que me puede pasar… todo lo hacía por mi padre… ahora el ya no está aquí… que importa…

Una ocasión mi madre hablo con Lety y conmigo…

Hijos estamos pasando por un momento muy difícil… debemos seguir adelante y llenar este hueco que ha dejado en nuestras vidas, su padre quiso lo mejor para ustedes…

A si claro! Fue muy bueno con nosotros…- respondí

Aunque no creas, siempre los quiso por igual… -respondió mi madre – no lo demostró pero los quería aunque no lo creas, siempre se preocupó por ustedes…

No respondí nada…

Ya he platicado con tu hermana y es momento de hacer un cambio, y esta vez nos vamos a cambiar de casa, irnos de esta gran ciudad y recomenzar en los suburbios ¿qué te parece?

Vi a mi madre como a mi hermana que estaba emocionadas, a lo cual respondí que si… total lo que más quería es aléjarme un poco de este lugar… y la verdad nunca tuve amigo para extrañar…

Después de mucho movimiento, pues decidimos mudarnos…

Chicos hemos llegado!-

Llegamos a un pequeño suburbio muy colorido… es la primera vez que veo el cielo de color azul… es porque a diferencia de la ciudad aquí no hay mucho smog…

Y bien chicos que les parece?

Wow, era una casa enorme, y colorida, al parecer fue construida para albergar un equipo de futbol…XD

Es muy bonita! – menciono Lety.

Muy grande no te parece? – Respondí yo

A vamos, aquí vamos a empezar una nueva vida, y lo único que pido es el apoyo de ustedes dos…

Está bien! – Respondimos los dos…

Y lo mejor de todo es que hay una escuela aquí muy cerca, es secundaria y preparatoria, la cual apuesto que les va a gustar mucho…

Qué bien! - Respondio Lety…

Y no será problema inscribirlos ahí, yo conozco a la directora desde hace tiempo y me ayudara a reincorporarlo a sus estudios.-

A lo cual yo le pregunte:

Y… se podría saber ¿cómo se llama la escuela?… Mamá

Claro hijo se llama: Canterlot High…

Este es mi primer capítulo de mi historia, claro todo esto tendrá algo que ver en las próximos capítulos… les aseguro que se va a poner interesante…

Nos vemos a la próxima… agradezco sus comentarios... lo tomare en cuenta... :)


	2. BIENVENIDO A CANTERLOT HIGH

AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS… Y PUES ACLARO UN PUNTO:

ESTA HISTORIA ES DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA EN LA PELICULA RAIBOW ROCKS Y ANTES Y DURANTE FRIENDSHIP GAMES PARA QUE NO HAYA ALGUN ENREDO… YA EXPLICADO LO ANTERIOR AQUI LA CONTINUACION:

Ya han pasado dos días desde que llegamos a este lugar… y la verdad no me agrada lo que estoy viviendo… Lety mi hermana como mi Mamá ya han terminado de desempacar tanto como en sus habitaciones como en toda la casa… yo, ni siquiera he abierto las cajas… estoy solo acostado sobre la cama de mi nueva habitación…

Hijo! Puedo Pasar?

Si Mamá puedes pasar

Hijo, que pasa contigo ni siquiera has sacado tus libros, tu ropa e incluso tus tiras cómicas…

Si lo siento mamá pero me da mucha flojera acomodar todo esto…

Hijo… ya no sé cómo hablarte, he tratado de lidiar con esa actitud tan negativa que has tenido desde… aquel día, créeme que extraño al Cristopher que siempre era alegre, cómico y buena persona…

Si… pues ese Cristopher… Murió junto con mi padre…

Ya Basta! - Grito con enojo mi madre…

-Estoy harta de tu actitud… ya no puedo lidiar contigo… que carajos te pasa?...

Es la primera vez que veo a mi madre tan enojada… me asuste un poco… e incluso ya iva a contestarle pero en ese momento entro Lety a mi cuarto…

Que pasa?... Porque estas gritando Mamá?

No hija no pasa nada…

Después de eso mi Madre solo salió de aquel lugar sin decir ninguna palabra…

Cristopher… no has desempacado… acaso necesitas ayuda?

Al ver mi hermana que estaba asustada después de lo sucedido… pues acepte

Claro! Me podrias ayudar?

Después de eso mi hermana me ayudo a acomodar todas mis cosas…

Cris Que es lo que tienes en esta caja está muy pesada…

Déjame ver… a si… son todos los libros de electrónica y robótica… pero ya no tengo espacio para poder acomodarlos… pesan mucho me ayudarías subirlas al latico?

Claro!

Después de eso Lety me ayudo a llevar la pesada caja arriba del ático… pero al entrar ahí estaba mi Madre… al parecer estaba sentada en una caja viendo una foto…

He mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí?

He… nada… solo subi unas cosas que no utilizare… y tú?

Igual… subo esta caja llena de libros…

Vi a mi madre triste, al parecer creo que si la hice enojar mucho…

Mamá, Perdón por no medir mi palabras, la verdad estoy como triste, enojado… por todo lo que a pasado y sinceramente no he podido superar… solo te pido un poco mas de tiempo para poder sobrellevar todo esto…

No hijo!... es mi culpa, he tomado muchas decisiones sin tomar en cuenta las suyas… trataremos de llevarnos bien, porque recuerda que venimos aquí para poder olvidarnos un poco de lo que paso haya en la gran manzana… a partir de ahora debemos de tener confianza uno del otro…

Está bien Mamá

Después de eso nos abrazamos…

Oigan que hay de mi…XD?... dijo Lety

Ven aquí tontita…XD

Ahí nos abrazamos los tres… mi Mamá, Lety y Yo… XD

Después de eso mi madre nos explicó que ella quería ser algo más que una ama de casa, olvide mencionar que mi madre es una excelente contadora… cabe de mencionar que cuando mi papá inicio su compañía ella era la que llevaba la contabilidad… claro hasta que papá la despidiera y la pusiera a cargo de la casa… XD

Buscar trabajo? … Para qué?... No necesitas tener que trabajar, ya que recibes el subsidio económico…

Lo se hijo… pero no quiero quedarme todo el día en casa… quiero algo más para mí… quiero saber lo que soy capaz de hacer, que me valoren por mi trabajo…

Bueno… pues no hablar – le conteste en tono de apoyo

Si es lo que quieres… yo y Lety te apoyamos…

Si mamá… tu puedes! Emocionada lo dijo Lety…

Gracias hija… de hecho tengo una entrevista de trabajo el día de mañana y voy a ir… eso me recuerda… ayer hable con la directora de su nueva escuela a donde irán y me dijo que con mucho gusto los va a recibir… le entregue los papeles necesarios y oficialmente están inscritos…

Wow… en serio… eso es maravilloso… Lety siempre muy positiva…

La verdad no estoy muy emocionado que digamos… pero tratándose de Mama solo respondí:

Genial… de nuevo a las jaulas… digo aulas… XD

Que bien que lo tomes así, mira no podré ir con ustedes a presentarlos personalmente con la directora ya que a esa misma hora tengo mi entrevista de trabajo, de hecho le avise que ustedes dos la verán para que ella les entregue su horario y todo lo demás…

Genial! (Nuevamente simulando emoción)

Muy bien chicos, preparen sus cosas que vallan a necesitar ya que mañana será su primer día de escuela…

Después dicho eso cada quien fue a su habitación…

Genial! Mas escuela… total, tal vez pueda gustar… aunque lo dude mucho… total es una escuela como cualquier otra…

Después de mucho pensar… pensar… pensar….. zzzzzzz…zzz el sueño me ha vencido…

(Suena la alarma 7:30 AM)

Hijo… ya levántate no quiero que llegues tarde a tu o primer día… prepárate para que bajes rápido a desayunar…

Ya voy… ya voy… (Estoy medio dormido)

Me bañe, me vestí y después baje a desayunar…

Hijo… date prisa… el autobús no tarda en pasar…

SI Mamá… (Sigo medio Dormido)

Cris! Ya llego el autobús… date prisa…

Si ya voy… ya voy…

Adiós hijos, pórtense bien… yo iré a pasarlos a traer los quiero adiós…

Después de eso, salimos corriendo de la casa directo al autobús… casi lo perdemos…

Gracias señor, perdón por el retraso… le dije al chofer…

Que no vuelva a pasar… contesto de forma gruñona el chofer…

Después de eso… al levantar la mirada en el autobús, vi muchos chicos y chicas que nos estaban observando, ya había olvidado como caminar entre personas de mi edad… y lo peor de todo es que había asientos hasta el fondo del autobús… rayos… a lo que le dije a Lety.

No hagas ruido cualquiera… ellos huelen el miedo… XD

Hay por favor… Hola a todos… con permiso, con permiso… Lety camino sin ningún problema hacia su asiento… como envidio su gran confianza… yo solo camine detrás de ella hacia loa asientos…

Porque tengo ese sentimiento, mi corazón late muy rápido, estoy sudando en frio… se siente como mariposas en mi estómago… tal vez sea porque durante estos últimos 8 meses no he convivido con otras personas, eso o por que los Hot Cakes no me cayeron muy bien… XD

Después de 10 minutos de camino por fin llegamos a dicha escuela…

WOW sí que es muy grande no lo es así Cris…

Sí que lo es… bueno ya habrá tiempo para recorrerla, debemos ir a ver a la directora…

Al entrar a la escuela, mi corazón empezó a latir más y más, ya que había más chicos y chicas… malditos nervios… pero no me voy a dejar vencer… debo preguntarle a alguien donde encuentro a la directora…

He disculpa… Sab… sabes.. don… don…de esta la directora de la oficina?…

¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? , lo dijo con una forma única de hablar

Mi hermano pregunto en ¿Dónde encontramos a la directora de la escuela?

A la directora Celestia… a claro su oficina está pasando esos casilleros, supongo que son nuevos en esa escuela… les doy la bienvenida a Canterlot High forasteros…

Gracias… mi nombre es Lety Mora… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Mi nombre es Applejack…

En ese momento suena la campana…

Lo siento forasteros pero debo ir a clases, fue un gusto conocerte… nos vemos!

Vez hermano… no es muy difícil socializar… señor mucha confianza…

Ja Ja… que graciosa… vamos rápido a reportarnos…

Corrimos rápido a la oficina de la Directora, toque la puerta y pregunte:

A directora Luna, podemos pasar…

Claro, pasen… Supongo que ustedes son los hermanos Mora… No es así?

Si discúlpenos por el atraso, pero su escuela es muy grande….

No se preocupen, que no vuelva a pasar… creo que debo presentarme: Mi nombre es Celestia y soy la Directora de Canterlot High y les doy la cordial bienvenida...

Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, respondió Lety…

Bueno supongo que antes de entrar a clases quieren un recorrido por la escuela no es así…

Si Claro… la verdad no quiero perderme en esta escuela tan grande… (mi hermana siempre tan simpática )

Espero que eso no suceda… pero bueno en seguida una compañera suya los llevara hacer un recorrido y después se incorporan a sus clases ok… les entrego su horario de clases y cualquier otra duda estoy a sus órdenes, espérenla afuera del pasillo…

Después de eso… salimos de su oficina…

Que mujer tan amable no es así Cris…

Si… y muy rara viste el color de su cabello, sí que era raro...

En ese momento llego una chica con nosotros…

Hola… que tal?, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y yo les enseñare las instalaciones de la escuela…

Creo que alguien se llevó el premio de lo raro no es así hermano…

Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?... pregunto Sunset…

No nada… nada… empezamos con el recorrido…

Ok…. Empecemos… síganme…


	3. MI PRIMER DIA

Valla, es la primera vez que veo una chica con un cabello que parece fuego… pero que más da, el recorrido que nos dio fue pues poca cosa… ya que nos mostró lo que de por si tiene cada escuela: comedor, biblioteca, auditorio, no veo nada interesante de aquí…

Bien…. tal vez crean que este lugar es igual que en otras, pero no, se equivocan, esta es mucho más especial que las otras… pues como verán, aquí está más equipada para que los alumnos pueda complementar su educación desde primaria hasta la preparatoria…

WOW! Escuchaste eso hermano, es más interesante… exclamo Lety…

Oh claro que lo es… (Siendo sarcástico)

Qué bueno que lo pienses así, como verán somos la única escuela que cuenta con un laboratorio más equipado para investigación como lo podrán ver en este salón… contamos con lo más nuevo en tecnología… y claro todos los que están en el club de Ciencia tienen acceso para utilizarlo… continuamos..

En el ámbito artístico contamos con una sala especial para la música, aquí cualquier chico puede utilizarla, siempre y cuando se pida con anticipación, déjame comentarles que semanas atrás tuvimos una batalla de bandas el cual participaron muchos chicos... y este año fue muy interesante…

En serio… y por qué lo fue?, pregunto Lety…

Pues verán, es que en el final de la competición…

Hola Sunset… ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?, una chica interrumpió a Sunset,

Hola Pinkie, ellos dos son nuevos en la escuela, déjame presentártelos, Lety, Christopher ellas es Pinkie Pie, ella es la organizadora de los eventos de esta escuela, Pinkie ellos son Lety y Christopher Mora… XD

Mucho gusto… Bienvenidos…

El gusto es mío, contenta respondió Lety…

Es igual, respondí yo

Vamos, veo un poco de amargura en tu cara… porque no me muestra una buena sonrisa…

En ese momento Pinkie me tomo de la cara para literalmente dibujarme una sonrisa con sus manos… y la verdad eso me molestó mucho…

Pinkie… me arias el favor de quitarme las manos de encima…

Pinkie quito sus manos y me miro sorprendida, pero después me sonrió y me dijo…

Vamos, no seas un aguafiestas… todos sonreímos algunas vez… y yo me encargare de que en tu primer día de clases te vayas con una buena sonrisa…

Oh si claro… discúlpame Sunset, te agradezco el recorrido, si me lo permites entrare a mi clase… nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo Lety…

En ese momento me marche a buscar el salón de mi clase…

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu hermano Lety?, pregunto Sunset…

Pues veras él no es malo, solo que no ha convivido con otras personas… después de la muerte de papá…

Lety le explico todo a Sunset y a Pinkie Pie…

Bueno te agradezco el paseo… nos vemos, Lety se fue corriendo buscando su salón…

Pobre chico, sí que tiene problemas… dijo Sunset…

Si… pero yo sé que hacer… para que él se sienta bien… y si ahora me lo permites… debo hornear un pastel…

Pinkie Pie, me gustaría ayudarte, pero te recomiendo que no le cocines un pastel ni tampoco le hagas una fiesta….

De hecho iba a mi clase de cocina… pero tu idea es grandiosa… adiosito; dicho esto Pinkie Pie desaparece… XD

Yo y mi bocota… se lamenta Sunset…

Mientras tanto…

Rayos, sacarme una sonrisa, ja.. ja… ja… ahora veamos, me asignaron el casillero 254… buscamos… 254…254…. Aquí esta lo encontré… 254… haber abrimos el candado de combinación…

Al abrir el casillero… no me creerán lo que había adentro… una pareja de conejos… había escuchado que en unas escuelas había ratas, pero dos conejos… es increíble…

Oh por dios, quién eres? Exclamo una chica…

Quien soy… pues supuestamente soy el dueño temporal de este casillero… ese soy yo…

En serio… yo… yo lo siento, lo siento; lo decía con una voz que casi apenas la alcanzaba a escuchar…

Tu sabes acaso algo de estos conejos?

Si… yo…. Yo… lo siento…

Lo sientes?… Pero porque?… yo le exclame

La verdad… la verdad… pensaba que nadie ocuparía ese casillero… y… y…. yo escondo ahí… mis… mascotas… si yo…

Ahora lo entiendo… y por lo que veo tus mascotas también dejaron un regalo ahí adentro…

Yo… yo… lo limpiare… pero por favor… por favor…. No le digas a la directora Celestia sobre esto… es que está prohibido traer animales aquí…

Al verla que estaba asustada pues me convención de guardar el secreto…

Está bien, pero prométeme que limpiaras mi casillero… al propósito cómo te llamas?

Me… me… llamo… Fluttershy…

Un gusto Flutter…. Al propósito, me podrías decir donde encuentro el salón 106 es que tengo clases ahí…

Si… claro es el piso de arriba a la derecha…

Gracias, nos vemos Flutter….

Es Fluttershy…

Como sea…

Al ver dicho esto me dirigí al salón, según mi carga tenia clases de Ciencias…

Al llegar ahí, todavía no llegaba el maestro… asi es que me atrevi a entrar… rayos nuevamente tengo esta sensación… al entrar vi a muchos chicos y chicas que me observaban, pues claro era el chico nuevo… ahí busque una asiento disponible para sentarme… encontré uno… hasta atrás del salón… como siempre, genial todos me están observando…

Hola… que tal… ¿Tú debes de ser el chico nuevo?

Si yo… soy el nuevo chico… digo chico nuevo… digo...; ya parezco a Flutter en mi forma de hablar…

Tranquilo… no te pongas nervioso, apuesto que no tienes amigos… jajaja

Oye que te pasa?... no te voy a permitir que me insultes…

Cálmate, solo estaba bromeando, me llamo Jose Garcia, cómo te llamas?

Me calme un poco y le respondí…

Me llamo Cristopher Mora…

Al mencionar mi nombre, se le borro la sonrisa a Jose y puso una cara de asombro…

Dijiste Christopher Mora… wow… en un placer… sabía que te conocía de algún lado…

De algún lado? Y eso por qué?

Sabes, yo soy un gran admirador de tu padre James Mora… fue un gran inventor… es por el que yo también quiero ser un gran inventor como el…

Qué bueno que pienses en ello… (lo dije de forma sarcástica)

Y dime, como es la empresa, como trabajan… que materiales utilizan?

Pues déjame decirte que mi padre nunca me llevo a visitar su empresa, nunca supe cómo se trabaja en aquel lugar…

Que mal, mi sueño es poder trabajar en MORA CORP y poder presentarles una gran cantidad de proyectos que tengo…

Con lo que se ve, te gusta mucho la ciencia?

A si es, soy parte fundamental del club de ciencias…

En ese momento, llego el profesor…

Muy bien chicos cállense e iniciamos la clase, pero antes veo que tenemos un nuevo aprendiz… así que le pido que se presente al grupo…

Al decir esto… nueva mente me entro la ansiedad….

Si soy… soy… Cristopher Mora…. Y soy nuevo…

Ok, perfecto, soy el Profesor Cranky y seré tu maestro ahora siéntate y pon atención…

Susurrando dije:

Valla sí que es gruñón…

Algunas veces… pero es bueno… en algunas ocasiones…

Después de eso dio su clase de Ciencias… pero antes de terminar dio un anuncio…

Ok con esto terminamos la clase… a al propósito, les recuerdo que dentro de dos semanas se llevara a cabo la feria de ciencias, así que los invito a que participen, ya que esta vez abra un premio quien gane el primer lugar… Nos vemos mañana…

Escuchaste eso… dijo Jose… este año será diferente… yo ganare esta vez…

Por qué lo dices… me atreví a preguntarle

Porque durante 2 años seguidos, siempre gana la misma persona… y siempre lo ha hecho con trampas… pero esa vez este año será diferente….

Y quien es esa persona?

Su nombre es Sunset Shimer….

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

NADIE LO SABE… XD


	4. MI PRIMER DIA (Segunda Parte)

CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA, PERO ANTES ACLARO UN PUNTO NUEVAMENTE… LOS TIEMPOS… LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA DESPUES DE LA PELICULA RAINBOW ROCKS, Y ANTES Y DURANTE LA HISTORIA DE FRIENSHIP GAMES…. LO COMENTOS POR LOS TIEMPOS QUE TRANSCURREN EN CADA HISTORIA… ESTO PARA EVITAR CONFUCIONES… SALUDOS…

Salíamos de la clase de Ciencia y caminábamos rumbo a la clase de Matemáticas… que día tan pesado…

-Sunset Shimmer?, me suena… me suena… a si… es la chica pelirroja que me mostro la escuela... pero sinceramente no veo que sea mala...-

-Te equivocas!– respondió Jose enojado -es mala, sigue siendo mala…-

-Vamos Jose, no seas rencoroso…- lo dijo un voz femenina –ella ya cambio su forma de ser, desde que lo que paso en el baile de otoño-

-Que no te engañe eso Velvet… recuerda como nos convirtió en zombis para ser su esclavos…

Yo me quede pensando a lo que respondí: -Ok, dices que los convencio para realizar sus tareas?

-Claro que no… literalmente nos puso en "modo trance" para ser sus esclavo… respondió enérgicamente hablando… -es por eso que invente esta gorra-

El metio su mano de su muchila, y saco una gorra, la cual era muy peculiar ya que estaba compuesta con varios cables y leds…

-Con esta gorra, ya nadie me podrá controlar la mente otra vez… solo espero el momento de usarla…

-Vamos, deja de decir tonterías… que pensara el chico nuevo… a demás no sabe de lo que estamos hablando… de seguro ya lo tiene muy aturdido con tus inventos… al propósito Jose… no me vas a presentar…

-A si claro… lo olvidaba él es Cristopher Mora…

-Cristopher Mora?... Wow es un placer… Me llamo Velvet Sky, yo soy fan de…

\- de James Mora… ya lo sabía…

-Claro… tu padre fue un gran inventor…

-A claro… que lo fue… le conteste de forma sarcástica…

-Vamos… en serio creen que fue un gran inventor… solo fabricaba juguetes y electrodomésticos… eso no lo hizo un gran inventor… exclamándole a los dos

-Pues para mi si lo es…- contesto Jose -pues el aparte de hacer juguetes ayudo al desarrollo de un brazo bionico para protesis en humanos…

-En serio?...- me puso en duda…

-Y ayudo a la NASA a crear la nueva sonda que viajara a Jupiter… que acaso no lo sabias…

La verdad en ese momento me puso en jaque… ya que no sabía que mi padre había hecho todo eso…

-Haber… haber… ¿Cómo es que saben todo eso de mi padre?

-Ya te lo dijimos… somos sus admiradores… me contesto Jose…

En ese momento quería explotar… mi padre nunca me conto de todo esto, y apuesto que a mi madre tampoco…

-Te pasa algo Cristopher?- me pregunto Jose…

Me calme un poco, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que siento…

-Si lo siento… solo me enoje un poco lo siento chicos…

-No te preocupes…-contesto Velvet, ahora hay que darnos prisa si no perdemos la clase….

En ese momento ellos me guiaron a la clase… pero a la vez está muy pensativo… como es que mi padre hizo todas esas cosas y yo no lo sabía…

Al entrar al salón ya había varios chicos adentro y me encontré una cara conocida… Sunset

-Oh rayos… ahí está…- murmuro Jose –es hora de ponerme la gorra…

En eso Velvet le quita la gorra…

-Dame eso… y no actúes como un tonto…

-Pero Velvet…?

-Na na na… ahora ve a tu lugar y siéntate…

Al decir esto, Jose agacho su cabeza y se sentó en el pupitre… vaya al parecer Velvet tiene muy dominado a Jose… pareciera que fuera su madre… XD

En ese momento entra una profesora…

Muy buenos días Chicos… La mayoría de ustedes ya me conocen… pero para los que no me presento… soy el Prof. Cheerilee y les impartiré la clase de Matemáticas…

Al decir eso… empezó a explicar…, pero la verdad no estaba muy concentrado… estaba pensado lo de mi padre… y solo lo que escuchaba era bla… bla… bla…. Zzzz…

-Señor Mora… veo que tiene mucho interés en la clase…- lo dijo con un tono de enojo la Prof. Cheerilee…

-Yo… que digo… perdón?...- me desperté confundido…

-Supongo que como sabe este problema… le aburre mi clase no es así…?

-Lo siento… no era mi intención, si… si estaba poniendo atención…- entre en pánico en ese momento

-Ok entonces, pasa a resolver el siguiente problema…

Me levante un poco torpe y me fui al frente del pizarrón… vaya sí que era un problema con mucha dificultad… era trigonometría… en mi mente entre en pánico… ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?...

En ese momento me llego una idea a mi mente… esto lo vi en Fisica el año pasado… claro… en calculo vectorial… en ese momento en mi cabeza se me llenaron un montón de ideas…

-Muy bien… se calcula la altura… entre la hipotenusa… se calcula el grado entre el coseno… se despeja esta fórmula… listo… este es el resultado-

Al ver esto la Prof. Cheerilee, no lo podía creer…

-Y dime Sr. Mora como lo comprueba el siguiente resultado…

-Pues fácil, simplemente se hace la siguiente ecuación así… y da lo mismo que en estas medidas…- al decir esto observe que todos los chicos que me miraban muy sorprendidos… inclusive para la Prof. Cheerilee ya que ella comprobó todos los pasos que había hecho…

-Muy bien Sr. Mora, regrese a su asiento…

Al decir esto los nervios que tenia encima se me borraron…

-Ok, continuemos con la clase…- dijo la Prof. Cheerilee y empezó a explicar…

-Wow… eso fue sorprendente...- me dijo Jose

-Tu en verdad que heredaste el don- me pregunto por qué me lo Velvet…

Después de una hora de bla bla bla… la clase de Matemáticas termino… y empezaba la hora del almuerzo… así que decidí salir rumbo al comedor…

-Oye espéranos… a donde crees que vas?- me dijo Jose al alcanzarme…

-Voy a buscar a mi hermana para ir almorzar…

-Oye eso fue genial… no sabía que te gustaba las matemáticas…

-De hecho no me gustan… solo recordé algo que estudie en el semestre pasado…

-Pero algo tan complejo… es muy difícil recordar…- dijo Velvet

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, solo aparecieron en mi cabeza varios número y fórmulas de las cuales fueron las que escribí… le conteste mientras caminaba…

-Una pregunta… antes de venir aquí… tu estudiabas mucho?… al preguntarme esto Jose… me detuve por un instante…

-SI yo estudiaba por mi cuenta muchos libros avanzados… pero eso fue antes de que muriera mi padre…- al decir esto seguí caminando… ellos se quedaron parados y hablaron ente si…

-¿Crees que el aya heredado el don de su padre, Velvet?

-No lo sé… hay que asegurarnos…

Mientras esto pasaba yo buscaba a mi hermana Lety… hasta que la encontré…

-Lety… en donde estabas?… te estuve buscando…- le dije de forma seria…

-Hay… no te enoje guñon- yo ya estaba lista para ir a la cafetería… pero paso algo muy bueno…

-Algo muy bueno?.. Le pregunte sorprendido…

-Si acabo de conocer a 3 chicas que ahora son mis amigas… mira ahí vienen…

-Perdón Lety… pero a Apple Bloom se le olvido su almuerzo en su casillero… he quien es este chico…

-A lo siento… chicas este es mi hermano Cristopher…

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Sweetie Belle…

\- Y yo Scootaloo…

\- Y el mío es Apple Bloom… y es un placer…

\- El gusto es mío- al decir esto… mi hermana me jala de mi mano y me dice murmurando:

-Yo sé que quedamos en ir almorzar juntos, pero esta es mi oportunidad de tener amigas así es que…

-No te preocupes, ve con ellas…

-Hay muchas gracias… Vamos nos chicas…

Las tres al mismo tiempo: Si… vamos…

Valla mi hermana ya tiene amigas desde el primer día… no importa… debo de ir a dejar estos libros a mi casillero, en verdad no me gusta ir cargándolos por toda la escuela…

De ahí, me dirigí nuevamente a mi casillero… veamos quedamos que era el 254… 254… aquí esta… nuevamente abro el candado de combinaciones… al abrir la puerta… Pum… sale disparada serpentina, confeti y globos…

-Pero qué…? Acaso esto es una broma…- al parecer en mi casillero estaba un pastel pequeño de dos pisos de color rosa… -A caso todo mundo sabe cómo abrir mi casillero?, que clase de privacidad hay aquí…-

Al ver el pastel más de cerca… había una nota, la cual la recogí y la leí en voz alta…

-Espero que te guste el pastel de fresa… pero eso no es todo viene acompañado… date la vuelta… pero que cosa- al darme la vuelta una chica me sorprendió:

-Sorpresa…!

Ha… di un grito leve… si es Pinkie Pie…XD

-Ese pastel viene acompañado por una canción… (Se aclaró su garganta XD):

"Bienvenido seas… espero que estés feliz…

No pongas esa cara, pues yo te hare reir…

Quiero quitar tu enojo, arrancarlo de raíz,

Y quiero ser tu amiga, no te quiero ver gruñir…

-Oye… espera… espera… que es lo que quieres de mí?...- le pregunte enojado

-Lo que quiero es que me des una sonrisa… acaso no entendiste mi canción…

-Ok… si te sonrió… me dejaras en paz?

-Oki Loki… me contesto Pinkie Pie…

En ese momento pensé… está loca en lo que me pide… pero por tal que me deje en paz… le di una sonrisa forzada…

-Eso no fue una buena sonrisa…!

-Ok es todo lo que te puedo dar… ahora de la forma más respetuosa… quieres dejarme en paz…- le conteste muy enojado… saque el pastel del casillero y se lo quería devolver…

-Toma tu pastel…- le dije yo

-No es tuyo, yo te lo regalo…- me contesto Pinkie…

-Te digo que lo tengas- le dije nuevamente…

-Te digo que es tuyo- dijo Pinkie

-En serio no lo quiero-

-Es tuyo lo hornee especial para ti,

-Si pero no me gusta,

-Te digo que es tuyo,

-Te digo que no

-Te digo que es mi paste…

-Te digo que es mío

-Te digo que es mío y no te lo voy a dar…

-Te digo que no… es mío y cuando digo que es mío es porque lo es… se lo dije de forma enérgica…

\- Ok es tuyo... Adiosito nos vemos más tarde…

Por fin se fue… y me quede con el pastel… un momento… a qué hora me volteo la palabra… rayos como fue que caí en su juego de palabras… no importa, dejare aquí el pastel en el casillero junto con estos libros e iré almorzar…

-Wow. Ese pastel se ve delicioso… me das un poco- me dijo Velvet

-Pues la verdad…

-Yo también quiero… me das una rebanada… me dijo Jose

Al verlos a ambos mirar ese pastel no tuve más remedio que decir que si…

-Está bien, vayamos al comedor a comerlo…

Ambos: -Siiiii!

A partir de ahí fuimos al comedor… y comimos ese pequeño pastel… debo aceptarlo estaba muy rico…

-Wow… estaba delicioso, y apostaría todo el dinero del mundo que lo preparo Pinkie Pie… ella siempre le quedan deliciosos…- dijo Jose…

-Por lo que veo, ustedes la conocen bien verdad?

-Claro que la conocemos organiza muy buenos eventos… es una chica muy alegre…

-Veo que si lo es… al propósito… les quiero preguntar… como es que saben mucho de mi padre?

A lo que me contesto Velvet:

-Pues veras… nosotros…

-Shsss…. Le susurro Jose…

-Del internet… si del internet…

-Ya veo… en que página…?

-De… de… de Wikipedia… si Wikipedia…

Ellos me ocultan algo… si se los pido en otro tono, tal vez se molesten y tal vez no me vuelvan hablar… así que pues de una forma les sacare la verdad…

Ok pasando a otra cosa… en mi horario hay algo llamado Club estudiantil… que es eso?

-Pues veras aquí en la escuela, existen muchos clubes de los cuales puedes unirte… esta el Club de Ciencia, Club de Matematica, Club de Deportes, Club de Cocina…

-Ok entiendo, solo quiero saber si es obligatorio?

A lo que Velvet respondio:

\- Si te quieres graduar… si es obligatorio… te recomiendo que te unas al club de Ciencia Jose y Yo estamos ahí, y con gusto te podemos recibir…

-Ya veo… contesto en forma pensativa…

Si me uno a ese club… estaré más tiempo con ellos y así podre investigar más a fondo de mi padre…

-Ok me convencieron… donde me apunto…?

-Debes de ir con la Subdirectora Luna a registrarte… si gustas yo te acompaño después de clases- dijo Jose

-Ok…

En ese momento suena el timbre…

-O rayos nos toca 2 horas de educación física… como la odio…- dijo Jose…

-En serio... rayos yo también odio educación física…

-Vamos niños… vayamos pronto antes de que el entrenador se disguste…

Dicho esto cada quien se fue a vestir en los vestidores… y de ahí fuimos a la cancha de futbol afuera… sí que había mucho más chicos y chicas que en el grupo…

-Muy bien señores… me presento… soy el entrenadora Hilary… y seré la encargada de forjar ganadores… yo junto con mi equipo los entrenare para poder dar un alto rendimiento, es por eso que están aquí reunido tres grupos… quiero saber en qué deporte son buenos, así que ahí están en la mesa las listas para que se puedan anotar en un deporte… vamos… vamos… y sonó su silbato…

-En que deporte te vas anotar- me pregunto Jose

-Me anotare al menos rudo… Soccer…

-Soccer! … me parece buena idea… también me anotare en la lista…

Ambos fuimos a anotarnos en la Lista de Soccer…

-Se acabó el tiempo…- exclamo la entrenadora -muy bien chicos, una vez anotado en el deporte asignado ya no se podrán cambiar… así que reúnanse en su cancha con su entrenador asignado…-

Después de eso fuimos con nuestro entrenador…

-Ok chicos, mi nombre es Mac Foster, y yo los entrenare en el área de Soccer, así es que a correr 10 vueltas a la cancha…

Rayos lo que menos quería era correr… y mira que es lo que estoy haciendo…

-Con que el soccer no era rudo he?... me cuestiono Jose…

En eso me llamo la atención de una chica que corría muy rápido… parecía que literalmente flotaba en el aire… debe ser el sol el que me está afectando…

-Oye… Jose… ¿Quién es esa chica?

-Ella…. Ella… es Rainbow Dash… y creeme que ella… ella… es la mejor atleta que hay en esta escuela…

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

ESTEN PENDIENTES


	5. MI PRIMER DIA (Tercera y ultima parte)

Después de realizar 10 vueltas a la cancha… 30 lagartijas, 20 sentallidas y 20 abdominales… yo estaba derrotado…

-Dime… porque… te hice… caso… en unirme a soccer…- dijo Jose mientras se hiperventilaba

-No, lo se… tu me seguiste…- respondí mientras también me hiperventilaba…

vi que todos los chicos estaban muy agotados…

-Muy bien chicos… descanso de 20 minutos y después reanudamos actividades- exclamo el entrenador..

Después de eso, Jose y yo fuimos a sentarnos en las gradas para poder descanzar, observe que algunos chicos estaban en la cancha jugando soccer, y ahí me llamo la atención aquella chica llamada Rainbow Dash…

-Dime Jose, por qué dices que esa chica es muy atlética?-

-Pues veras como te explico… ella ha participado en cada evento deportivo y en casi todos ellos a ganado… y la verdad a ella no le gusta perder… es muy competitiva… contesto Jose – Dime Cristopher… ¿Por qué elegiste el Soccer?

-Pues la verdad cuando era niño, me gustaba mucho jugar junto a mi hermana y mi padre… mucho más antes cuando mi padre inicio su empresa…-

-Ya veo, pensabas que como tenias la idea de jugar aquí podrias destacar no es asi?- pregunto Jose

-La verdad lo elegí por qué fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza…

De ahí Esa chica llamada Rainbows Dash estaba retando a los chicos a un mini partido.

-Muy bien chicos… quien quiere jugar un partido con migo?... Vamos no sean aguafiestas…

-Rayos, Otra vez está buscando a quien humillar- se lamentó Jose…

-A que te refieres?- le pregunte

-Pues como siempre está retando a un mini partido a 5 goles y cuando gana empieza humillar al perdedor… como odio eso…

-Apuesto que ya jugaste con ella verdad?- Le pregunte de forma burlona…

-No nunca he jugado Soccer, pero una vez jugo contra Velvet y tuvo que aguantar 3 semanas de burlas de Rainbow –

-De hecho fue casi un mes entero- contesto Velvet…

-Que tal Velvet, ¿En qué deporte te anotaste?- pregunto Jose

-Me anote en Voleball, y la verdad me gusta mucho… casi no juego en la posición en donde juego..

-Que bien- contesto Jose

De repente, una pelota se salió de la cancha la cual lo chicos pedían que se las devolvieran, Jose decido regresarla con una patada… pero al tirar la pelota esta se desvió y golpeo sin querer a Rainbow en la cabeza…

-Pero que… ¿Quién fue quien me golpeo?- exclamo Rainbow

Al decir esto hubo un silencio total en la cancha… de repente se escuchó un grito al aire…

-Fue Jose… el chico inveloco!

-El inve… que?- Pregunte a Velvet

-Inveloco es el apodo que le pusieron a Jose… contesto de forma seria…

-A con que si… que pasa inveloco… quieres retarme a un partido…

-Oh lo siento Rainbow, no fue mi intención…- le contesto en forma como si pidiera perdón…

-¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso te acobardas que te gane?

En ese momento, vi a Jose poner su cara de color rojo… agacho la mirada… y se retiro de la cancha…

En ese momento una chica se acerca a Rainbow, la conozco es la primera chica que conocí al entrar a la escuela, es Applejack…

-Basta Rainbow… no fue su intención déjalo en paz…- le reclamo Applejack

-Tienes razón, ese chico no tiene oportunidad con migo, solo es un cerebrito… reitero Rainbow

-Rainbow… basta ya…- nuevamente reclamo Applejack…

La verdad me moleste en la forma de tratar a Jose a lo que sin pensar le grite.

-Oye no por que seas la mejor en algo, trates a los demás como basura…- le dije de forma energica..

A lo que Rainbow contesto…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Cristopher… y no permitiré que trates así a ese chico…

-Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, y me dejas ser como soy yo…- contesto Rainbow..

-Por favor Rainbow tranquilízate, no es para tanto…- Nuevamente calmaba Applejack a Rainbow..

-Yo te reto a un partido…- Al decir esto todos se sorprendieron….

-En serio crees tener una oportunidad contra mí- muy seguro hablaba Rainbow

En ese momento me acerque a Rainbow y le propuse una apuesta…

-Mira Rainbow, si yo gano, dejaras de llamarle Inveloco a Jose y le dejaras de molestar…

A lo que se puso a pensar y ella propuso:

-Si yo gano, tu y tu amigo usaran un lindo vestido durante una semana… que te parece?…

En ese momento me puso en jaque, pero no quería mostrar mi temor que decidí aceptar la apuesta…

-Acepto, empecemos…

En ese momento se acerca Jose y me dice:

-Que es lo que estás haciendo… no tienes ninguna oportunidad, aun tiempo de retirarte... además no quiero usar vestido… creo que Inveloco es un buen apodo-

-No se trata por cuestión de tu apodo… es cuestión de honor… respondí de forma seria…

-Por que dices eso- pregunto Jose

-No lo sé… solo se me vino a la cabeza, tratare de jugar lo mejor que pueda… y si pierdo quiero que me perdones…

En ese momento me fui al centro de la cancha… donde Rainbow ya me esperaba…

-Muy bien Cristopher… esta son las reglas… no hay reglas solo que el primero que meta 5 goles a la portería contraria gana… entendido-

-Empecemos-

De repente se escuchó un silbato sonar…

-Al sonar Rainbow se apodero del balón y de una sola patada ella metio el primer gol…

-Pero como? Como hizo eso… no pude hacer nada…

Después de eso me toco sacar el balón de la portería… dirigiéndome a la del otro lado, le di una patada al balón, pero rápido Rainbow paro el despeje y se dirigió a la portería… gol

2-0

Rayos.. Nuevamente saco el balón de la portería… pensé en mi cabeza, no puedo tirar desde lejos, ya que ella siempre llega a robármela… probare acercarme lo más posible a la portería… a pensar esto me acerque lo más cerca que pude y al tirar, ella me robo el balón y desde donde estaba tiro… gol…

3-0

Maldición…

-Yo si fuera tu, escogería un buen vestido para mañana… jajaja., dijo Rainbow…

En este momento… estaba en desventaja…rayos si sigo así ella me va a ganar… sin mucho esfuerzo... que hare?... Que hare?... Piensa… piensa…

En ese momento mi mente aparecieron muchas imágenes… parecían una especie de flechas y graficas… un momento… esto es calculo vectorial…

Un momento si utilizo las matemáticas en la vida real… resultara?

-Vamos… no tengo todo el tiempo- exclamo Rainbow…

-Dame un minuto-

Veamos solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… el balón pesa 1 Kg… y la cancha mide 26 metros… calculamos disparo, fuerza masa… lo tengo...

Al descifrar esto… Sali con el balón desde la portería… Rainbow viene asia mi queriéndome quitar el balón… solo debo esperar a que venga y en el momento exacto pateare el balón… ella esta a un metro de mi… es mi turno… disparo… el balón se dirige ala portería… GOL

-Pero qué?... que fue lo que paso…- Muy sorprendida…

3-1

-Funciono…

Todos los que estaba viendo el partido se sorprendieron… la verdad nunca le habían metido gol a Rainbow…

-Eso fue solo suerte, ya lo veras…

Ella Salio de su cancha dirigiéndose a la mia… muy bien piensa… ella corre a cierta velocidad, pero cuando corre con el balón… pierde un poco de velocidad si la ataco tirara desde ahí… entonces no tengo más remedio que esperar a que ella venga… al decir esto… ella estaba cerca de la portería… da el tiro… pero yo ya calcule la trayectoria del tiro y sabía dónde iba a dar el balón... la pude parar…

Muy bien si tiro con mucha fuerza el balón llegara a la portería… GOL

3-2

-Que es lo que está pasando aquí…. Reclamo Rainbow

Jose y Velvet se sorprendieron el como ya estaba jugando..

-Estás viendo lo que yo Velvet.. Debo estar soñando… que alguen me peyisque…

A lo que Velvet lo peyisco..

-Aouch… eso dolió… dijo Jose

-Tú me lo pediste… XD

Entre cálculos y correr mucho el marcador llego a 4-4

Faltaba un gol para ganar…

En ese momento, el balón reboto a lo alto, Muy bien es mi oportunidad… debo de dar un cabezazo y el balón ira directo a la portería... lo mismo pensó Rainbow… así que saltamos al mismo tiempo… yo le pude dar el cabezazo al balón, y a la vez Rainbow le dio un cabezazo a mi cara… el balón fue muy despacio hacia la portería.. Parecía que iba en cámara lenta… y cuando el balón paso la línea del arco… todos gritaron gol

4-5

-Eso fue increíble…- me dijo Jose –No sabía que eras muy bueno en soccer..

-Wow no sabía que eras muy bueno… me reitero Velvet

La verdad estaba aturdido por el golpe y por el cansancio…

-No lo soy…

Al decir esto… me desvanecí en la cancha…

Después de un tiempo… pude cobrar la conciencia…

-Que paso! En donde estoy…?- me pregunte

-Estas en la enfermería- contesto la enfermera –Sufriste un desmayo… debió ser por el cansancio… agradece que no paso a mayores…

-Vaya ya despertarte… nos habías asustado…: me dijo Jose

-Que paso… Gane?

-Claro que ganaste… y con esto ya tienes una buena reputación en la escuela…- porque no mencionaste que eres muy bueno en el soccer… acaso eso fue un secreto..

-La verdad ni yo lo sabía…- conteste mientras me levantaba de la camilla

-Entonces… cual fue tu secreto?

-La verdad al jugar… solo calcule... las matemáticas me dieron el triunfo…

-Matemáticas… hablas en serio…

En ese momento me percate que tenía una gaza en mi frente de mi cabeza… y me dolia mis brazos y piernas… estaba todo envarado…

-Hola Cris… ya despertaste que bueno…- Dijo Velvet –Mira aquí te vienen a ver dos chicas…

Al decir eso entraron a la enfermería Applejack y Rainbow Dash…

-Muy bien niña, pídele una disculpa, dijo Applejack a Rainbow

-Si está bien…-Rainbow –Quiero pedir disculpas a Jose por llamarte Inveloco… y por molestarte cada vez… lo siento mucho… quiero que me perdones, ya no te molestare-

Al decir, esto ella cerro sus ojos y le salió una lagrima…

Al ver esto, Jose cambio su cara seria por una sonrisa… y contesto

-No te preocupes, lo que aya pasado en el pasado se queda en el pasado… descuida no es para tanto…

Después de Applejack aclaro su garganta..

-Ah sí… a ti también Cristopher… quiero pedirte una disculpa por las palabras que dije en la cancha… pero yo soy así… soy muy competitiva… y eso me hace decir palabras que tal vez duelen… me perdonas… pues

Al verla con los ojos llorosos solo conteste..

-No hay problema… disculpa aceptada…- al decir esto… me atreví a sonreír…

En ese momento… llego la chica del pastel…

-Ah ja… esa es la sonrisa que quería ver…-

\- Mi misión ha concluido…

-Pero de que hablas Pinkie Pie…?- pregunto Applejack

-Pues le dije a Sunset que Cristopher se iba ir de su primer día de clase con una buena sonrisa…-

-Pero que cosas dices… si tu no hiciste nada…

\- A pero yo… pero Yo…

En ese momento todos los que estaban en la enfermería rieron… menos yo…

Por fin Pinkie me dejara de molestar…

-Ah por cierto Cristopher… me deberías de enseñar tus trucos en la cancha eres genial… bueno no tan genial como yo… pero eso fue genial…

-Rainbow! Por favor- le dijo Applejack –Disculpa a mi amiga, pero siempre es así… si nos disculpas nosotras nos vamos…

Al decir esto las chicas salieron de aquel lugar…

-Gracias por eso amigo- Me dijo Jose…

-No deberías de agradecerme- Le conteste…

Un momento me dijo amigo… se me hiso raro ya que yo nunca tuve un amigo…

En ese momento me levante de la camilla y agradecí a la enfermera, camino despacio… ya que aún me duelen las piernas por tanto correr…

-Vaya sí que fue un día muy largo- exclame a los dos chicos –por cierto? Por qué te llamaban inveloco?

-Pues veras me gusta inventar cosas… y la mayoría de funcionan pero algunas…

-Explotan…- término de decir la frase Velvet... Por cierto vamos a ver a la subdirectora Luna para que te integres al club de ciencia…

Al decir esto, fuimos a la oficina de Luna…

-Así que te gusta la ciencia no es asi?- me pregunto Luna…

-Pues un poco, me gustaría intentar-

-Perfecto… solo anótate aquí en esta lista y listo estaras en el club de ciencia…

Al ver la lista me sorprendio un nombre conocido…

-¿Disculpe… Sunset Shimmer esta en esta lista?

-Así es, ella es la presidenta del club-

-No por mucho, este año yo seré el presidente del club!...- exclamo Jose

-Muy bien eso sería todo, si tienes una duda, mi oficina siempre estará abierta- dijo la Subdirectora Luna…

Después de eso sonó el timbre de salida….

Ya afuera me estaba esperando mi Mama en el auto junto con mi hermana…

-Vamos gruñon es hora de irnos…- me grito Lety

-Muy bien chicos gracias por todo chicos, los vere mañana…

-Si que tengas bonito Dia… amigo…- dijo Velvet

-Mañana nos vemos Amigo…- Dijo Jose

Wow eso sigue siendo raro… me llamaron amigo...

Después de eso… me subí al auto…

-¿Qué tal su primer día chicos?-

-Fue grandioso no es así…. Dijo Lety

Yo pensé un momento…

-Si fue perfecto- le conteste yo

Que aventuras me esperan en esta escuela… solo el tiempo lo dirá…

CONTIUNARA….

AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS :)


	6. INICIANDO UN PROYECTO

CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA…

A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO, LA HISTORIA YA SERA NARRADA EN TERCERA PERSONA…

En la tarde después de clases, las Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas se reunieron en una cafetería de la ciudad, de las cuales estaban hablando del primer día de clases en Canterlot High, entre risas y bromas empezaron hablar de cómo extrañan a Twilight Sparkle…

-Saben algo chicas a pesar de que durante todo este tiempo después de la batalla de bandas, a estado muy tranquilo no es asi- dijo Applejack

-Si muy tranquilo, debemos agradecer a Twilight en haber detenido a esas sirenas, si no fuese sido por eso abriría un gran caos en este mundo…- respondió Pinkie Pie…

-Vamos queridas, no hay que darle todo el crédito a Twilight… si no gracias a Sunset, ella fue quien en verdad ayudo a ese gran problema… por cierto que ¿saben de "Las Dazzling"?- pregunto Rarity…

-Pues escuche rumores que ellas ingresaron a un internado… y la verdad no les va nada bien- contesto Raibow –La verdad se lo merecen…

-Tienes razón Raibow… pero es triste, no se merecen eso…- lamento Sunset... –Pero cambiando de tema… ¿qué novedades hay en la escuela?

-La verdad nada interesante que digamos, todo es igual como siempre…-respondio Rarity…

En ese momento pasan junto a la mesa donde estaban sentadas Lyra y Bombom… al pasar vieron a Raibow, se dijeron algo entre el oído y empezaron a reir… eso lo noto Raibow y Applejack..

-¿Porque todo el mundo te está mirando y riendo de ti Raibow?- pregunto Rarity… a lo que Pinkie Pie respondió: -Debe de ser porque Raibow Dash perdió un mini partido de Soccer…, en ese momento Raibow le tapó la boca a Pinkie…

-No lo digas Pinkie…- contesto de forma molesta Raibow… a lo que Applejack contesto:

-Vamos… Raibow… ¿aun sigues molesta de haber perdido?

-Haber perdido? Eso es cierto Raibow?- pregunto Rarity…

-Sí y perdió por un gol… respondio Pinkie Pie…

-A ahora lo entiendo, tu siempre ganas en ese juego y te ríes del perdedor, ahora… quien se ríe ahora…? exclamo Rarity -¿Por cierto? ¿Quién fue el quien te gano…¿Lo conozco?

-Su nombre es Cristopher Mora, es un chico nuevo… viene de la gran ciudad…-Contesto Pinkie Pie

-Wow, eso es grandioso… chicas… ustedes ya lo conocen?- pregunto Rarity

-Pues está en mi clase de Matematicas, debo de admitir que es muy listo…-Dijo Sunset…

-Yo… yo lo conocí en el pasillo… de hecho me descubrió que ocultaba mis mascotas en su nuevo casillero… creo que se molestó mucho- Dijo Fluttershy…

-En serio se molestó?, que es lo que te dijo…- pregunto Raibow

-Que limpiara su casillero…- contesto Fluttershy…

-No permitiré que trate a mis amigas como sirvientas… mañana ire a verlo y le dare su merecido…-dijo de forma enérgica Raibow…

-Para tu tren Raibow, tal vez solo hubo un malentendido…-no es asi Fluttershy?- dijo Applejack calmando a Rainbow

-Pues la verdad… mis mascotas… hicieron algo malo en si casillero y tuve que limpiarlo…-contesto Fluttershy

-Ya lo viste Raibow… porque estas enojada con ese chico…?- le pregunto Applejack…

-Es que no acepto aun que ese chico me haya vencido… me da rabia recordar- Exclamo Rainbow

-Tranquilízate querida, solo fue un juego… no es para tanto…- dijo Rarity…

-Lo sé!... pero no me gusta perder… dijo triste Raibow… -es por eso que desde este día será mi rival de competencia…

Todas las chicas al escuchar esto se pegaron con la palma en su frente… XD

-Pues la verdad al verlo antes de terminar las clases lo vi un poco mas… alegre… bueno no tanto… pero voy a lograr que eso cambie- dijo Pinkie Pie muy decidida..

-Pues yo pienso es que hay que darle su espacio y el tiempo en la escuela tal vez pueda cambiar su actitud, vez que nos dijo su hermana… esta así desde que murió su papá- respondió Sunset…-es un chico que con que se ve a tenido muchos golpes en la vida…

-Oye que te parece que le hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida y al mismo tiempo celebramos su cumpleaños que es el próximo lunes… tal vez eso lo anime un poco- exclamo Pinkie Pie –le puedo decir al señor y la señora Cake que me puedan prestar el lugar para celebrar-

-Quien te dijo que su cumpleaños es el próximo lunes?- se preguntó Sunset

-Me lo dijo su hermana…-contesto de forma alegre…

-Vaya tu que si estas un paso delante de todo…-respondió Rarity –Con lo que me comentan me da mayor curiosidad en saber cómo es el? lo conoceré mañana-

Después de eso las chicas empezaron hablar sobre las clases y de un evento que se aproximaba en la escuela…

En casa de Cristopher, estaban cenando los tres integrantes de la familia y al mismo tiempo platicando de como estuvo su día:

-Y fue asi como me dieron el empleo… empezare mañana a trabajar- muy contenta les dijo su madre a Cristopher y Lety

-entonces mama, ¿no estarás en casa por la mañana?- pregunto Lety

-Así es hija, pero a esa misma hora estas en la escuela, y cuando llegues yo estaré aquí- le respondió a Lety –Por cierto que tal su día hijos-

-La verdad me gustó mucho la escuela e hice 3 amigas, son muy especiales…contesto Lety

-Qué bien! Y tu hijo que tal la escuela?-

-Pues la verdad es muy grande, pero a pesar de eso… tal vez me llegue a gustar- contesto Cristopher

-Que bien hijo, pero recuerda, solo hay que darle tiempo-

-Bueno, si me disculpas mamá voy a mi cuarto hacer mi tarea…-al decir esto Cristopher se levantó de la mesa y e dirigió a su cuarto…

Después de eso, Cristopher se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar…

-Jose y Velvet saben algo de mi padre que no quiere que sepa, debo de encontrar la forma de hacer que me digan la verdad… no debo de mencionarle nada a mi madre hasta que sepa algo al respecto-

Después de eso se sentó en su mesa para hacer sus tareas y al terminar se acostó a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente… Cristopher se levantó de forma muy repentina… no era para tanto… se quedó dormido…

-Hijo! Ya levántate o te dejara el autobús…-

Al decir esto su madre, como pudo se bañó, vistió y bajo a la cocina a desayunar…

-Muy bien hijos… les deseo un buen día, aquí esta sus almuerzos… debo ir al trabajo… no quiero que lleguen tarde… adiosito

Al decir esto ella se fue muy apresurada… también se quedó dormida… XD

-Apresúrate Cristopher… se nos va hacer tarde…- exclamo Lety…

Después de salir apresurados de la casa, se dieron cuenta que el autobús los había dejado…

-Maldición, nos dejo el autobús- se lamentó Cristopher –Grandioso vamos a llegar tarde-

-Todo esto es tu culpa Cris- reclamo Lety

En ese momento paso un auto y se detuvo frente a la casa…

-Vamos Cristopher, se nos hace tarde… sube-

Era Jose, él tenía un auto muy peculiar, ya que a pesar de que le faltaba pintura… parecía que lo armo el mismo…

-Y qué te parece?- pregunto Jose

-Pues parece que lo armaron como dios les dio a entender- le contesto Cristopher de forma sarcástica…

-Jejeje, de hecho yo lo arme…- contesto Jose –Bueno ya habrá tiempo para jusgar suban rápidamente que toda vía tengo que pasar por Velvet…

Al decir esto, los hermanos se subieron y se dirigieron a la escuela… al subir vieron que por dentro era de una forma peculiar, ya que en la parte de la cabina estaba con muchos botones y palancas, lo cual llamaron la atención a Cristopher…

-Oye Jose… porque tu auto tiene todos esos controles implantados en la cabina- pregunto Cristopher

-Todo a su tiempo amigo- respondió Jose…

Después de pasar por Velvet a su casa llegaron muy a tiempo a la escuela…

-Muy bien voy a estacionar el auto… nos vemos en la clase de historia- exclamo Jose

-Gracias por el aventón, nos vemos más tarde hermano- dijo Lety y se fue a su salón…

Lo mismo hiso Cristopher y Velvet… a excepción que Cristopher primero paso a dejar sus libros a sus casillero… pero al llegar ahí…

-Por favor… que no haya nada esta vez… por favor…- al decir esto Cristopher abrió su casillero esperando que no haya una sorpresa… pero no había nada… -que bien, dejare esto aquí y me iré a clases…- pensó Cristopher, pero al cerrar su casillero se topó con una chica…

-Oh lo siento… no te quise asustar…- le dijo la chica a Cristopher-

-No hay problema… disculpa eh?

-Me llamo Rarity… es un placer…- al decir esto le dio su mano derecha…

Cristopher no está acostumbrado para actuar como un caballero, que solo el tomo del brazo y el saludo estrechándole la mano

-A claro es un placer… si no te importa tengo clases- le contesto de forma apresurada…

-Ah valla te hacen falta modales…- le dijo Rarity –veo que no sabes como tratar con una dama-

-Discúlpame pero en verdad me gustaría oír tu sermón, pero tengo prisa, nos vemos- al decir esto Cristopher se fue corriendo al salón…

-Vaya que es un mal educado, no sé por qué quise conocerlo…-se lamentó Rarity ante la actitud de Cristopher

Al llegar al salón, se encontró con Jose y Velvet que ya le guardaban un lugar en el salón…

Después de 4 horas aburridas de historia y de lengua extranjera se llegó la hora del almuerzo.…

Los chicos se fueron al comedor… y ahí empezaron a charlar…

-Y bien que te parece la clase de historia Cristopher…- pregunto Velvet

-La verdad muy aburrida, y más como lo explica el profesor…- contesto Cristopher…

A lo que interrumpe Jose…

-Miren, miren… ahí van ella…- lo dijo con una cara muy peculiar…

-¿Quién ella Jose?- pregunto Cristopher…

-Quien más ella…?- respondió de forma muy alegre…

Al voltear la mirada caminaba una chica rubia junto a la mesa donde estaban sentados… a lo cual me empezó a decir Jose:

-Es linda… simpática… tan inocente… tan…-

En ese momento la chica rubia se tropezón con sus propios pies y cae al suelo con todo y charola de comida… XD

-Tan torpe...- Cristopher en terminar la oración… en ese momento se levantó Cris y Jose para poder ayudarla a levantarse…-

-Estas bien chica?- Al preguntar Cristopher se percató que tenía un ojo desviado…

-Gracias, respondió aquella chica sonriéndole a Cristopher, recogió el Muffin intacto del suelo y se retiró…

-¿Quién es esa chica?- Pregunto Cristopher

-Su nombre es Derpy Hooves, tiene un pequeño problema visual… y es algo rara… pero es muy lista..- contesto Velvet…

-Y también es muy hermosa…-dijo Jose

En ese momento Cristopher se percató que Jose estaba enamorado de esa chica… regresamos a la mesa…

-Veo que te gusta esa chica, la has invitado a salir?- le pregunte a Jose…

-Ya lo intento, se pone muy nervioso y no le salen las palabras…- contesto Velvet…

-Vamos, chicos no es fácil… en verdad quiero invitarla a salir pero no me doy el valor y más aparte tengo miedo que me pueda rechazar… pero no se preocupen… estoy inventando algo para que ella se fije en mi- dijo Jose muy confiado…

-Por favor no más de tus inventos… sabes muy bien que… no funcionan…- le dijo Velvet…

-Esta vez sí funcionara… incluso está mañana lo revise en mi taller y te aseguro que funcionara…- muy confiado Jose lo dijo

-Hablando de inventos, debemos pensar en algo para la feria de ciencias…- solo tenemos dos semanas y no hemos hecho nada- dijo Velvet…

-Lo he pensado, que tal si lo discutimos en el taller más tarde, por cierto quieres unírtenos al equipo, con estaremos completos en el equipo…

En ese momento… Cristopher se puso a pensar… No tengo nada más que perder, y al mismo tiempo podre averiguar algo sobre mi padre, esta será mi oportunidad…

-Ok acepto- contesto Cristopher a Jose

-Que bien, te invito a que vengas a mi taller para que veas algunos prototipos y podamos pensar en un buen proyecto… porque ya te lo dije una vez… no quiero perder nuevamente ante Sunset…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo sarcásticamente Velvet…

En ese momento sonó el timbre…

Vamos chicos… tenemos clases de Ciencias…- dijo Velvet

Al decir esto fueron a la clase de Ciencia y después de 2 horas termino la clase…

-Esto fue todo chico, mañana los espero con la tarea- dijo el Prof. Cranky…

-Vaya sí que nos dejó mucha tarea…-reclamo Jose

-Si ya sabes cómo es el Prof. Cranky, no importa… debemos reunirnos en el laboratorio… me avisaron que hay una reunión urgente en el club de ciencia, debemos ir- dijo Velvet…

Después de eso los chicos se dirigieron al laboratorio de la escuela…

Al entrar, estaban alrededor de 5 chicos más 3 se contabilizaban 8 integrantes…

-Que es lo que pasa…?- pregunto Velvet a los demás…

En ese momento, entro Sunset y la Subdirectora Luna…

-Que tal chicos, se preguntaran por que los mande a llamar… -se explicaba la Sub Luna –Pues verán seré breve en un mes casi se llevaran a cabo los juegos de la amistad en la escuela… así es que uno de ustedes nos representara en la prueba de inteligencia…-

-Juegos de la amistad?... prueba de inteligencia?... de que está hablando?- le pregunte a Velvet…

-Shhh! Después te explico- dijo Velvet

-Así es que quiero que se organicen en su club para elegir a la persona que representara a la escuela- eso es todo chicos, nos vemos más adelante – dijo la Sub. Luna y salió del laboratorio…

-Ok chicos ya la escucharon… a quien proponen? – Dijo Sunset Shimmer

-Dejémonos de tonterías y ahorremos tiempo, tú serás la representante Sunset, la favorita de Celestia…- lo dijo de forma molesta Jose y se salió de aquel lugar…

-Que le pasa a Jose?- Se preguntó Sunset…

-Creo que de toda la escuela, el aun no te ha perdonado…- le dijo Velvet

Al decir esto Sunset agacho la mirada al suelo…

-Pero no te preocupes, cambiara de opinión muy pronto eso te lo aseguro- le reitero Velvet…- Que tal si lo discutimos más tarde…-

-Si me parece mejor- contesto Sunset…

Después de eso, sonó la campana de salida… los chicos salieron del escuela…

-Vamos Cris, debemos tomar el autobús- le dijo Lety

-Perdón Lety, pero voy a casa de unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo escolar, ya le hable por teléfono a mamá- explico Cristopher

-Ok, bueno, nos vemos en casa hasta entonces… cuídate- dijo Lety

-Vamos Cristopher, Velvet, debemos irnos...- grito Jose

Y nuevamente nos subimos al auto… en dirección a casa de Jose…

CONTINUARA…


	7. EL TALLER DE JOSE

SEGUIMOS CON LA TRAMA

AQUÍ SE NARRA XD

Los tres chicos viajaban en el auto: Cristopher, José y Velvet… durante el viaje José rompió el silencio que había en aquel trayecto a su casa:

-Vaya Cristopher, apenas llevas dos días en el colegio, y ya has tenido mucha acción ¿no es así?-

-Pues la verdad aun me duelen un poco las piernas y los brazos…- contesto Cristopher –

-Pero créeme que todos los chicos de la escuela se alegraron de que alguien pudiera vencerla en su propio juego, a lo que no me sorprendió es que no utilizo sus alas para poder ganar…- contesto José

-Alas, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Cristopher

-Si ella tiene la capacidad de poder volar… - dijo confiado Jose

-Si claro… poder volar- Cristopher en forma sarcástica

-Es en serio… ella y sus amigas son muy especiales en ese aspecto- dijo aún muy confiado José

Cristopher pensaba que José estaba bromeando con él, a lo que Cristopher cambio de tema de conversación…

-Si claro… claro… pasando a otro tema, la verdad me sorprende que ustedes dos me conozcan a mí y a mi padre… pero la verdad a ustedes dos no los conozco muy bien…- dijo Cristopher –

Al escuchar esto José contesto:

-Tienes razón, sabemos de ti pero no de nosotros, yo empezare... como ya te darás cuenta soy de México, me gusta mucho la ciencia… en especial la química y la robótica… también los circuitos integrados y un poco las matemáticas, llevamos 7 años viviendo aquí en este país yo y mi padre…

-Y tu mama?- preguntó Cristopher

-Pues ella nunca la conocí… según mi padre ella se fue cuando apenas tenía 4 años… mi padre trabajaba en México como investigador policial… pero después de eso el FBI vio su forma de trabajar que era muy buena y lo invitaron a formar parte de su equipo, es por eso que viajamos aquí, vivimos en un suburbio lejos de la ciudad…

-Ya veo… y como es que te empezó a gustar la ciencia?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues veras, desde que tengo memoria…

 **Flashback** de José XD

mi padre siempre sale de casa y regresa muy tarde (hasta ahora) me dejaba con una niñera… una universitaria… claro la universidad estatal estaba muy cerca de mi casa… ella estudiaba mientras me cuidaba, y la verdad yo jugaba con sus libros, una vez… ella me regalo un libro… eso para la dejara estudiar, digamos una forma de dejarla en paz… el libro tenía muchos dibujos de los cuales mostraba a todos los grande inventores que han sobresalido en el mundo, Thomas Edison, Galileo Galilei, da Vincy… todos ellos sobresalientes en el mundo… y pensé… por qué no hacerlo yo… después de eso en primaria empecé a crear diseños, diagramas… de hecho dibujos mal hechos… todos se burlaban de mi… diciendo que solo era un bobo soñador y perdía el tiempo… una vez, ya no aguante mas las burlas de mis compañeros y llegue a casa llorando… mi niñera me recibió… y me pregunto:

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-

–Todos se ríen de mi porque dicen que estoy loco?- contesto José llorando –

-¿Loco por qué?- pregunto

-Por qué dicen que son tonterías absurdas y nunca seré un inventor- respondió José

-Pues mira, llorando no lograras nada… más que burlas… así que si quieres ser un gran inventor… debes de estudiar mucho… porque de nada sirve que tengas muchas ideas si no sabes cómo hacer que vayan a funcionar y con qué… debes saber cómo hacerlo y con qué hacerlo… recuerda esto hijo "Los inventos surgen por la necesidad de la gente", así que promete que nunca te rindas a tus sueños…

Fin de **Flashback** de Jose

-Wow, que gran consejo, y ¿cómo se llamaba tu niñera?- pregunto Cristopher

Al preguntar José se puso a reír y contesto:

-Jajaja… tú ya la conoces… ella es nuestra profesora de Matemáticas… La Prof. Cheerilee

-Vaya... sí que tienes una vida bastante extraña… y tu Velvet…- pregunto Cristopher

A lo que contesto ella:

-Pues que te puedo decir, mi madre es doctora y trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad, mi padre es ingeniero en energía, él trabaja en una planta nuclear muy lejos de aquí… y la verdad me gusta la ciencia especialmente la química desde hace apenas 3 años… solo me gusta estudiar mucho…-

-Muy buena historia… deberías de hacer un libro… XD- contesto de forma sarcástica Cristopher

-¿Qué dijiste?- contesto Velvet de forma molesta… XD

-Muy bien… hemos llegado…- dijo José

-He llegamos?- pregunto Cristopher

En ese momento, el auto de José entro a una zona con alambrado… llegamos a un cementerio de autos…

-Oye José acaso vives en un basurero?- pregunto Cristopher

-Que yo vivo en un basurero… claro que no- contesto Jose

-Entonces qué lugar es este?…- preguntó confundido Cristopher

-Pues vamos a mi taller, ¿Qué no te lo había mencionado?

Al percatarse, el auto entro por una zona donde solamente había muchos autos amontonados… y detuvo su marcha…

-Muy bien hemos llegado- dijo Jose

En ese momento Jose y Velvet bajaron del auto, Cristopher se quedó adentro, él se había asustado de entrar en aquel lugar, la verdad él pensó que lo habían secuestrado…

-Oye en donde diablos estamos Jose- grito Cristopher

En ese momento salieron de la nada 2 perros tipo rottweiler… ladrando dirigiéndose asia los chicos, al percatarse de eso… Cristopher se asustó mucho más… a lo que el grito:

-Cuidadoooo!- grito con desesperación…

-¿Cuidado de qué…?... No puede ser, Raymundo no encerró a los perros… Noooo!- grito Velvet

Al decir esto los perros se lanzaron a ellos… a lo que Cristopher grito con desesperación:

-Nooooo!

Cristopher solo se tapó la mirada con sus manos… y se lamentó de no haberlos podido ayudar… pero escucho… risas

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Cristopher al voltear nuevamente…

Los dos perros estaba sobre ellos, y literalmente los perros estaban lambiendo sobre sus rostros de ambos chicos… XD

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- se preguntó Cristopher

-Vamos… déjame Flor… jajaja… ya basta- decía José

-Auxilio… basta Manchas… jajaja … basta….- decía Velvet

En ese momento apareció un hombre que salió corriendo donde estaban…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa… no puede ser…- dijo aquel hombre en ese momento, silbo, lo cual hizo que los dos perros se quitaran sobre de ellos…

-Vengan chicos, vayan a jugar a otra parte- dijo aquel hombre

Al decir esto los dos canes se fueron corriendo hacia otro lugar…

-Discúlpame José por no encerrar a mis perros… pero no me avisaste que venias…- dijo aquel hombre…

-Sí, tienes razón… debí llamarte primero…- contesto José mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¿No lo llamaste… me las pagaras José- le grito Velvet…

-Bueno no hay problema…- dijo el hombre

Al levantar la mirada, vio a Cristopher arriba del auto…

-He ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?- pregunto

-A si él es Cristopher… un chico nuevo de la escuela…- contesto José

En ese momento, Cristopher se bajó del auto…

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Cristopher muy confundido

-Oh lo siento, los presento… Cristopher él es Raymundo … él es el cuida este lugar…- dijo José…-

-Que tal chico… es un placer… amigo de José… también es mi amigo…- dijo Raymundo mientras lo saludaba…

-He claro no hay problema…-contesto Cristopher

-Bueno te dejare trabajar… por cierto esta mañana llego más chatarra, tal vez encuentres algo bueno ahí-dijo Raymundo

-Qué bien… más tarde la revisare- dijo José –Muy bien Cristopher, es por aquí vamos-

Al decir esto, Cristopher siguió a José y Velvet seguían un camino entre las torres de autos chatarra y al seguir caminando… llegaron a un inmueble muy grande… tenía dos grandes puertas en la entrada…

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Cristopher

-Esto… es mi taller…- contesto José mientras abría la gran puerta…

Al abrir la puerta se vio que por dentro el lugar estaba muy grande… parecía literalmente una gran taller de autos… a lo que Cristopher se asombró de eso…

-Wow… ¿pero que es todo esto?…- pregunto Cristopher…

-Ya te lo dije es mi taller- aquí es en donde yo lograre mis sueños…

Descripción de aquel lugar:

El lugar tenía muy buena iluminación… era de color blanco… de un lado de la pared estaban muchas herramientas… desde un desarmador hasta una cortadora de metal… tenía un sin fín de tornillos, tuercas, engranes, pernos… todo un gran material… del otro lado de la pared se encontraban un espacio para poder hacer experimentos químicos, ya que estaba equipado desde vasos precipitados hasta un microscopio propio… aparentemente lo había arreglado Velvet para ella… pero al fondo de aquel lugar se encontraba una computadora… pero no una computadora ordinaria… si no una computadora muy interesante… ya que esta su CPU media de alto 1 metro y esta contaba con 6 monitores (3 arriba y 3 abajo).

-Muy bien, mira déjame mostrarte en los proyectos que estoy trabajando- dijo Jose

Al decir esto lo llevo a una gran mesa donde estaban varios objetos... aparentemente sus inventos…

-Mira esto son gafas de información- dijo José –

-¿Gafas de información?- pregunto Cristopher

Eran unos lentes con grosor muy grande, de los cuales tenían un cable conectado a su computadora,

-Así es… yo los llamo Infoglass mira te los pones y al ver un objeto con tus pupilas este te describe lo que vez en frente de ti arrojándote información…

-Wow… y funcionan?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues si funcionan, siempre y cuando tengas cerca una conexión Wifi y claro tengas una batería de mayor duración, y claro si tu cabeza aguanta tener un kilo con cien gramos …- contesto de forma insegura…

-O que tal este otro… este es mi "anti redes celulares"…- dijo Jose

AL parecer tenía una forma bolígrafo…

-Mira si presionas este botón… lograras bloquear frecuencias de celular en un diámetro de 15 metros…

-Wow… me parece perfecto… ¿Pero para qué va a servir esto a las personas…?- Dijo Cristopher

-Pues para….- dijo José mientras pensaba –Para no se evitar que alguien hable por celular, de hecho en esto me base para hacer mi gorra anti trance… que bloquea tipo de señal o frecuencia en caso de necesitarlo…

-Gorra anti trance? A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Cristopher…

-Pues veras con esta gorra evitaras que alguien te controle tu mente… desvía todo tipo de señal…-

-Controlar tu mente… de que estas hablando?- pregunto Cristopher… -

Cristopher pensaba que José estaba loco, pero guardo silencio, al percatarse de varios objetos que estaban sobre la mesa… vio algo que le llamo la atención… ya que estaban en una especie de caja de cristal…

-¿Qué es eso en esa caja?- pregunto Cristopher

-Eso mi querido amigo son fragmentos de gema… pero no cualquier gema… si no una gema mágica…- contesto Jose

-¿Mágica?... ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Cristopher

-A si es… mágica… algo que dicen que es magia pura…- contesto Jose

-Oye en verdad me gusta mucho los cuentos de hadas , pero en verdad crees de lo que estás hablando- lo dijo Cristopher

-Por supuesto que es verdad, yo tampoco lo creía… hasta que paso algo muy interesante que no podré olvidar…- respondió José en forma seria…

-Y me podrías decir… ¿qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Cristopher

A lo que Velvet contesto: -Pues no hace falta que le expliques… si no le muestres lo que paso…

-Es verdad, se lo mostrare…- dijo Jose

Al decir esto, él se sentó frente a su computadora y buscaba un archivo… al parecer un video…

-Lo que te voy a mostrar solamente yo lo tengo en video, no hay otra grabación más que la que te voy a mostrar… pon atención…- dijo Jose

Al decir esto… en los 6 monitores mostraba lo que había pasado en la batalla de bandas… la parte en donde estaban peleando Las Dazzlings vs Raibows Rocks (la parte de Bienvenido al Show)… Cristopher no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

-Esto es real?- se preguntaba Cristopher….

-Por supuesto que es real…

Después en los monitores, se mostraba un video en donde pudo ver cómo se invocan a tres demonios… (Estaba viendo la parte en donde se interpreta la canción "Música dentro de ti") en donde las Rainbows ganan… pero Cristopher no aceptaba en creer…

-No… esto no es verdad… esto es un video muy bien editado y con muchos efectos especiales… debe de ser eso…- dijo Cristopher muy inseguro…

Eso puso a pensar a Jose… a lo cual el decidió a mostrarle otro video…

-Mira tengo otro video que tal vez te cambie de parecer… ya que este no lo filme yo… si no las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela, esto fue en el otoño pasado…-dijo Jose

Al decir esto… le muestra los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que había en la escuela de Canterlot… en la imagen apareció un demonio rojo flotando en el aire…

-¿Qué es eso que está volando?- pregunto Cristopher

-Eso se llama Sunset Shimmer…- contesto muy serio Jose

Al pasar otra imagen se veía muchos chicos caminando todos en forma controlada y pudo observar a Jose y a Velvet en ese grupo…

-¿Qué es lo que paso ahí?- pregunto Cristopher…

-Sunset Shimmer controlaba a todos con sus poderes…- dijo Jose

-Sunsen Shimmer?... poderes?... estas hablando en serio?

Después se muestra un fragmento en donde vencen a Sunset Shimmer…

¿Quién es esa chica que se muestra en el video?- pregunto Cristopher

-Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, fue coronada en esa ocasión como Reina de Otoño… y fue quien venció a Sunset- contesto Velvet…

-Eso es todo lo que pude recuperar… aparente mente la directora Celestia mando a destruir estos videos y pues solo recupere lo que acabas de ver…- dijo muy seguro Jose

Cristopher no aceptaba en creer lo que le mostro en video… pues no era para tanto… el no estuvo ahí…

-Mira te agradezco que me mostraras estos videos… pero no puedo creerte- dijo de forma muy pensativa…

Al ver Jose que no podía convencerlo… el saco un instrumento que tenía dentro de un cajón…

-Cristopher… ¿sabes qué es esto?- pregunto Jose

-Si… eso es… un medidor de radiación electromagnética… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?- pregunto a Jose

-¿Y una gema, joya o diamante emiten algún tipo de energía?- pregunto Jose

-Por supuesto que no, las rocas no emiten ningún tipo de energía…- dijo Cristopher

-Pues este fragmento de gema si la emite…- dijo Jose-

Al medir la gema con el instrumento… este se volvía loco… ya que emite una energía electromagnética muy fuerte… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Cristopher estaba asombrado de la energía que emitía…

-¿Qué te parece…?- pregunto Jose

-¿Dime de donde sacaste este fragmento?- pregunto Cristopher…

-Viste las tres chicas que vimos en el primer video… pues es una de ellas, ya que se rompieron al ser vencidas, salieron corriendo del escenario, a una de ellas se le cayó de sus manos… y yo lo recogí y lo traje aquí para estudiarlo…- dijo Jose…

Al escuchar esto… Cristopher solo movió la cabeza y solo respondió…

-No lo creeré, hasta que yo lo vea- dijo Cristopher

Al decir esto ambos chicos solo aceptaron la decisión…

-Y dime, para que vas a utilizar ese pequeño fragmento?- pregunto Cristopher…

-Qué bueno que me lo preguntes, tomare la energía que tiene este fragmento y la convertiré en energía eléctrica… mira esto son los planos para poder desarrollarlo…- dijo Jose y a decirlo abrió en su computadora un plano en digital y diagramas…

-Mira con este diseño, aprovechare la energía para construir este mini reactor…- dijo Jose

Al ver lo que estaba viendo… se dio cuenta que tenia muchos errores…

-No es que juzgue tu diseño… pero está mal todo… mira cambia esta parte por fibra de vidrio si no todo esto fallara…- dijo Cristopher

Le empezó a corregir parte de los planos y modifico casi todo…

-… y así esto tendrá regulado la temperatura sin que haya peligro de un sobrecalentamiento- termino de explicarle a Jose

-Vaya, sí que sabes de esto Cristopher… ¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto Jose

-Pues la verdad… solo recordé lo que vi en un libro hace tiempo… termodinámica de Física…

-Que bien… ¿Qué te párese si lo construimos y lo presentamos en la feria de Ciencias…- dijo Jose…

-Pues no lo se… es mucho materia que se requiere...- dudo Cristopher…

-Toc Toc… estamos en un deshuezadero de auto… aquí podemos encontrar los materiales que requerimos o en todo caso sustituirlos- dijo Jose muy emocionado -¿Qué te parece Velvet?

A lo que Velvet respondió:

-Estas seguro que esto no va a explotar como la mayoría de tus otros inventos… es seguro Cris?- pregunto Velvet..

A lo que respondió… Cristopher

-No... te lo aseguro-

-En este caso, los ayudare a construirlo- contesto Velvet…

-A si es… por fin ganare la feria de ciencias… es decir… ganaremos la feria… XD- dijo Jose

-Esta bien, lo construiremos... Solo les pido un favor- dijo Cristopher -Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que saben respecto eso que ustedes llaman Magia, tal vez llegue a una conclusión-

-Esta bien, te lo contaremos- dijo Velvet

En el otro lado de la ciudad… en la casa de la familia Mora… fue alguien a visitarlos… eran Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie…

-Muy bien Rainbow- esta es la dirección….- le dijo Pinkie a Raibow

-Ok… muy bonita casa…-Dijo Rainbow –muy bien terminemos con esto-

Tocaron la puerta de la casa y la abrió Lety…

-Hola, que tal Lety…

-Hola Pinkie hola he…?- Pregunto Lety

-Me llamo Rainbow Dash es un gusto…

-Mucho gusto, en que puedo ayudarlas chicas…- pregunto Lety

-Pues queremos hablar con tu mamá, respecto al cumpleaños de tu Hermano Cristopher…- dijo Pinkie Pie

-A claro pasen… hay mucho que organizar…

QUE ES LO QUE TRAMAN LAS CHICAS…

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

AGRADESCO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HACEN LLEGAR BIA INBOX… LO UNICO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE TODO ES A SU TIEMPO…


	8. MIDIENDO ¿LA MAGIA?

CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA… XD

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash entraron a la gran casa de la familia Mora…

-¡Wow!... Qué bonita casa tienes Lety! - Dijo Pinkie

-Si… es muy grande…- reitero Rainbow

Lety llevo a las chicas a la sala principal… y ahí se encontraron con la mama de Lety y Cristopher…

-Mira mamá, llego la chica que te comente para la fiesta de Cristopher…- dijo Lety

-Oh, qué bien… es un gusto conocerte… he…?- pregunto la mamá de Lety

-A disculpe mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y ella Rainbow Dash –

-Es un placer Sra…- reitero Rainbow

-Es un gusto soy la Sra. Jazmín Mora… pero pueden llamarme Jazmín… en fin… supongo que son amiguitas de Lety y de mi hijo Cristopher, ¿No es así?- Pregunto Jazmín

En este momento se quedaron pensando por un segundo ambas chicas a lo que contesto Pinkie:

-Claro, soy una amiga de Cristopher… y la verdad será un placer organizarle una gran fiesta, por cierto ¿Esta Cristopher?-

-El no está, me dijo que regresaba más tarde, ya que estaba con unos compañeros de escuela haciendo un trabajo escolar… eso nos dará tiempo para planear su fiesta de cumpleaños, y dime que tienes en mente?- pregunto Jazmín

Pinkie Pie le empezó a decir como seria la fiesta así con todos los detalles, pero mientras esto se hablaba, Rainbow estaba viendo los retratos y reconocimientos que estaban colgados en la sala y le llamo la atención una foto...

-He disculpa Lety… quien ese chico que está en la foto?- pregunto Rainbow

-Él es mi hermano- Contesto Lety…

(La foto estaba Cristopher recibiendo un reconocimiento por haber ganado el concurso de matemáticas en la primaria)

-Vaya no pensaba que tu hermano era un cerebrito- dijo Rainbow

-La verdad mi hermano es muy listo… solo que es un poco… flojo- dijo Lety

-Si claro…- Dijo Rainbow

Después notó una foto en la cual estaba la familia completa…

-He disculpa… esta foto donde están ustedes… ¿Ese hombre es tu papá?-

-Si era mi papá, esta foto la saque yo… dos meses antes de su muerte- Dijo Lety

-Oh lo siento, no quise incomodarte…- dijo Rainbow muy apenada…

-No te preocupes… estoy bien- dijo Lety

Después sobre una mesa vio algo que le dio gracia…

(La foto estaba Cristopher tocando un teclado… pero usando lentes oscuros y gorra… y claro en la imagen se veía que estaba cantando)

-Jajaja… este es Cristopher?- pregunto Rainbow

A lo que Lety también le causo un poco de risa…

-Si es el… estaba tocando su teclado y cantando… claro esta foto se la saque sin que se diera cuenta… XD- dijo Lety

-Mira, no pensaba que tu hermano le gustaba la música… y se ve alegre en esta foto- dijo Rainbow

-No solo era alegre, era bromista y cómico… pero todo cambio en el desde que mi padre murió, sabes a él le gustaba escribir canciones y chistes… claro no era muy bueno, pero era una forma de expresarse… algo así de salir de su estrés…- dijo Lety

-Estrés… a que te refieres- pregunto Rainbow

-Pues veras…

Lety le explico cómo Cristopher estudiaba mucho para ganar la admiración de su Padre…

-Wow… no tenía idea de eso, pero dime una pregunta, ¿es bueno en los deportes?- dijo Rainbow

En ese momento… Lety es puso a pensar y le respondió:

-Acompáñame Rainbow… quiero mostrarte, aprovechando que no está mi hermano-

Después de eso, subieron al segundo piso y entraron a su habitación de Cristopher… …

-Vaya sí que su cuarto de tu hermano es muy interesante…- dijo Rainbow

En seguida Lety le mostro su repisa, la cual tenía muchos libros y entre esos libros había un trofeo:

-Mira Rainbow… mi hermano solo ha ganado un trofeo en los deportes… es en Soccer, su equipo gano el segundo lugar en aquella temporada- dijo Lety

Rainbow Dash no entendía por qué le mostro el trofeo…

-¿Y qué quieres decir con esto?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Pues veras mi hermano no es un gran atleta que digamos… y la verdad cuando ayer me entere que tú eras la mejor en los deportes y jugaste contra mi hermano… yo esperaba una humillación de parte tuya… pero por una extraña razón te venció… tal vez fue suerte, o una simple coincidencia… pero algo está claro… ¿Quieres una revancha no es así?

Al parecer Lety adivino una intención de Rainbow

-Si le pediré una revancha- dijo Rainbow

Al escuchar esto Lety le contesto:

-Por favor Rainbow… deja las cosas tal y como están… créeme que mi hermano no busca rivalizar contigo… solo quiere llevar una vida normal en la escuela… sin necesidad de demostrar a nadie quien es mejor…-

En ese momento… Rainbow vio a Lety y le contesto:

-Bien… está bien… no buscare revancha a tu hermano…-

Al decir esto Lety la abraza…

-Gracias Rainbow… gracias- Dijo Lety

Al abrazarla, ella se echó para atrás y sin querer movió el librero que estaba atrás de ella… y cayo un cuaderno… en el cual al caer se abrió solo…

-O discúlpame… deja levantar la libreta…- dijo Rainbow

Pero en lugar de cerrarla y colocarla en su lugar ella leyó lo que estaba en la página en ese momento…

-Oye… que es esto… parecen poemas…-dijo Rainbow

-Déjame ver… a si es su libreta donde escribía sus letras de sus canciones…- dijo Lety…

Después, Rainbow… empezó a leer el contenido de esa libreta…

-Wow… estas canciones son geniales… no sé por qué tu hermano no las ha hecho música…- dijo Rainbow

-¿En serio la son?- pregunto Lety

-Claro que lo son… y quien más va a saber de genialidad que yo? ... oye tengo una idea… que te parece si mi banda de rock y yo le ponemos música a un tema?- pregunto Rainbow

-Creo que es mala idea, sabes mi hermano se molestaría mucho… puede ser que sea algo privado para el…- dijo Lety

-Para nada… solo tomare una canción y le pondremos la música y le daremos la sorpresa… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Rainbow

-No lo sé…- dijo Lety

-Porfis… si….- dijo Rainbow mientras hacía carita kawuai… XD

-Está bien… pero que sea un secreto entre tú y yo ok- dijo Lety

Después de eso Ambas chicas regresaron a la sala donde estaban Pinkie y Jazmín, mama de Lety

-Oki doki, no se preocupe Jazmín yo me encargare de que sea la mejor fiesta que haya tenido…- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Muy bien Rainbow, hora de irnos… todo está listo para la próxima semana…- dijo Pinkie alegre

-Entendido Pinkie, fue un placer conocerla Sra. Jazmín… nos vemos Lety hasta pronto…- dijo Rainbow.

-Adiosito- dijo Pinkie

Después de esto ambas chicas salieron de la casa…

-Vaya que chicas tan simpáticas, me alegro que Cristopher tenga amiguitas así…- dijo Jazmín

-SI yo también es lo que pienso… XD dijo Lety

Regresando al Taller de Jose

Los 3 chicos ya estaba trabajando para el proyecto de ciencias…

Jose estaba desmantelando y cortando el fierro de algunos de algunos autos… mientras Velvet estaba creando los circuitos de cilicio para el mini reactor… mientas hacían esto le estaban contando todo a Cristopher quien estaba en la computadora programando los micro controladores, que había pasado en la escuela (desde la llegada de Sunset Shimmer hasta la llegada de las Dazzlings)

-Ya veo… y después que paso con esa chica llamada Twilight Sparkle?- pregunto Cristopher

-La verdad no lo sabemos… solo llega cuando hay problemas de este tipo- contesto Jose

-Entiendo, y no se después de estos hechos que han pasado en la escuela, no se han ido un autoridad a investigar: policía, FBI, CIA?- pregunto Cristopher

-La verdad no han ido nadie, toman esto como un tipo de broma- contesto Jose

Ya entrado en el proyecto, Cristopher tomo el medidor de radiación electromagnética, del cual noto algo interesante…

-Oye Jose… por lo que veo has modificado este aparato, ¿no es así?- pregunto Cristopher

-A si es… tome algunos datos de la energía que han aparecido en la escuela y las compare con algunos datos obtenidos en el fragmento… en pocas palabras… la modifique para que midiera un tipo de energía, similar a la del fragmento: magia.

Al escuchar esto Cristopher contesto:

-A en ese caso mide la radiación producida por "magia" no es así?-

-Es correcto… es literalmente un medidos de magia- exclamo Jose

Después de eso, Jose estaba preparando el molde para poder fundir el metal para poder hacer el reactor

Velvet, seguía armando Circuitos integrados en cilicio…

Cristopher está programando la acción que realizara cada uno de los micro controladores…

Después de 4 horas de trabajo los chicos estaban muy cansados…

-Vaya estoy muerto… y toda vía falta hacer la tarea del Prof. Crankye…- dijo Cristopher

-Si tienes razón… casi es hora de cenar… vamos chicos los llevare casa, pero mañana continuaremos con el proyecto…- dijo Jose

Después de eso los chicos salieron del taller y camino al auto discutían de las fallas que podría tener el mini reactor…

-Ok Robert, nos vamos, Cuidas bien el taller nos vemos mañana…- grito Jose a Robert

-Adiós Jose… nos veremos mañana- dijo Robert

Después de eso salieron de ese lugar… y camino a casa, Cristopher empezó a preguntar…

-Oye Jose… supongo que el auto está compuesto por partes de otros autos de ahí del cementerio no es asi?- pregunto Cristopher

-Asi es… lo arme... Aunque que le falte un poco de pintura... Pero eso no es lo importante... Si no a la función...- contesto José

-A que te refieres a la función?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues veras... Este auto...-

Al escuchar esto... Velvet se asusto y le grito:

-José... Si presionas otra vez ese botón... Juro que lo lamentaras-

En eso contesto José muy apenado:

-Esta bien... Esta bien... No moveré nada...

Después de eso Cristopher se quedo con esa gran duda de que es lo que hace esa palanca, después de ir a dejar a Velvet a su casa, ambos chicos se dirigieron a casa de Cristopher... Durante el camino ambos chicos estaban hablando de hombre a hombre... O adolecente a adolecente en su caso...XD

-Dime, Cristopher... Te has enamorado?-

Esa pregunta puso en jaque a Cristopher...

-Porque me preguntas eso...? – Contesto muy serio Cristopher

-Si... Si alguna vez te has enamorado de una chica...?- Dijo José XD

-Pues cierta mente no lo he hecho... Siempre estuve muy ocupado en otras actividades que no he tenido tiempo para eso... ¿Pero aun así por que me preguntas eso?- dijo Cristopher

-Es que yo estoy enamorado de una chica... Tu ya la conoces... Derpy... La chica de la cafetería...- dijo José

\- A ya lo veo... Quieres dar el primer paso... Dime ya has hablado con ella?... Es decir has convivido con ella? O en lo mejor de los casos, la has invitado a salir?- pregunto Cristopher

En ese momento Jose se quedo cayado... Era lógica su respuesta...

-Mira José, yo no seré un maestro del amor... Pero te recomiendo que la invites a salir... Ten un poco de valor... Si te rechaza no hay problema... El mundo no se acaba si lo intentas- recomendó Cristopher a lo que José respondió:

-Ella es mi mundo- lo dijo muy cursi José...XD

No cabe duda José esta locamente enamorado de Derpy...

-Te confieso algo... Pero esto es solo entre nosotros..- Dijo Jose

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Cristopher...

\- Lo que te voy a contar no se lo he dicho a nadie, mucho menos a Velvet...- dijo Jose de forma muy sospechosa...

\- De que se trata?- pregunto Cristopher

-Has escuchado hablar de la formula del amor...- dijo José

\- La verdad no conosco a ese grupo...XD- dijo Cristopher

-No tonto... Me refiero a en verdad una formula del amor...- dijo José

-Formula... Amor... De que rayos hablas?- pregunto confundido Cristopher...

-Digamos que he encontrado la solución perfecta para poder hacer que alguien se pueda enamorar de una persona... Dijo José

En ese momento... Cristopher reitero su locura que tenia...

-Mira José entiendo que encontraste o creaste esa... He... Formula del amor... Pero si la usaras, no seria correcto... Ya que eso afectaría no solo a ti si no a las personas involucradas...- dijo Cristopher

-Vamos no es para tanto... Toda vía no esta lista... Y la verdad es mi boleto para que Derpy me pueda aceptar...- dijo José muy confiado...

En ese momento Cristopher se limito a preguntar:

-En donde esta esa famosa formula? –

\- Esta en mi casa... Mañana la llevare a la escuela... Tal vez tu me ayudes a resolver la ecuación química para que este terminada...- dijo José

En ese momento se acaba de dar cuenta que quería que lo ayudara a terminar su malévolo experimento:

-Claro que no te ayudare hacerlo..- dijo seria Cristopher

Al decir esto José para el auto en forma muy sorpresiva... Y después se fijo la mirada...

-Por que no quieres ayudarme?- pregunto José

-Simplemente no quiero involucrarme en algo que se que seria un crimen contra la naturaleza... Claro si es que existiera... Todo eso y mas..- Dijo de forma segura Cristopher...

-Por favor... Quiero que me ayudes... En verdad en verdad quiero... Quiero a Derpy... Quiero que me ayudes... Por favor ayúdame amigo...- dijo José -Tu no sabes que es estar enamorado... Por eso no me entiendes...- al decir esto... empezó a ser un gesto de como querer llorar...

Al verlo tan desesperado... El no podía dejarlo así... Pero tampoco quería ayudarlo a terminar su experimento...

-Lo siento no puedo ayudarte a ser eso... Pero te puedo ayudar a conquistar a Derpy de una forma sana...- contesto Cristopher

-En serio... Me ayudaras...- dijo José

-Claro, será mucho mas interesante que revolver sustancias... Yo te ayudare hacerlo... Y si no logro que Derpy se fije en ti... Dejare de llamarme Cristopher Mora...

Al escuchar esto José solo le dijo:

-Gracias amigo, no se como agradecerte...-

-No hay problema- contesto Cristopher

Después de eso... Siguieron su marcha en el auto...

-Te puedo pedir un ultimo favor, no quiero que Velvet se entere de esto, sabes... ella se burlaría de esto de lo que acabamos de hablar...- Dijo José

-Si no hay problema- dijo Cristopher...

-Por cierto, llevare de todas formas la formula... Solo para que le des un vistazo... Nada mas...- dijo José

Cristopher solo movio los ojos hacia arriba y dijo:

-Está bien, pero solo para darle un vistazo... Nada mas entendido-

-Si no hay problema- dijo José

Después de eso Cristopher llego a su casa...

-Ya llegue mama, en donde estas?

-estoy en la Cocina- dijo Jazmín: Su madre...

-Que tal tu día hijo- pregunto Jazmín

-Pues muy pesado... Estamos haciendo el proyecto de ciencias y todavía encima de eso tengo un montón de tarea...- dijo Cristopher

-Que mal hijo, no te presiones mucho... Mira en 5 minutos ya vamos a cenar... Hice espagueti- dijo Jazmín

Después de cenar, Cristopher fue a su habitación resignado a que se iba a desvelar por tanta tarea... Pero al abrir su mochila... Se dio cuanta de algo... Que hecho en su mochila el medidor de radiación... O mejor llamado medidor de radiación de magia...

-Rayos, por las prisas eche sin querer este aparato... Jajaja que gracioso un medidor de magia... Por favor... – dijo muy sarcástico Cristopher...

Quería jugar un poco con el... asi que decido encenderlo... En este momento el aparato marcaba que había radiación en su habitación...

-que es lo que esta pasando- se pregunto Cristopher... -según esta cosa esta marcando que hay una ligera radiación aquí en mi habitación, tal vez sea por la computadora...-

Pero al apuntar a la computadora no marcaba nada...

-Que raro... No marca nada...- se pregunto Cristopher... -genial esta cosa no sirve-

Al decir esto, arroja aquel aparato es su cama, al hacerlo la maquina estaba marcando la intensidad de la energía con un sonido...

-Pero que rayos..- dijo Cristopher

Al tomarlo nuevamente se dio cuenta que el sonido aumentaba al tomarlo... Según estaba detectando de donde venia esa energía... De ahí empezó a buscar de donde provenía esa energía en su habitación, y para su sorpresa al apuntar en un lugar cerca del librero... Lo que emanaba esa energía era... Un cabello... Un simple cabello...

-que esta ocurriendo aquí- dijo confundido Cristopher...

Al revisar ese cabello... Vio que era raro... Pues estaba compuesto por 2 colores...

En ese momento entro grito:

-Lety..!, ven aquí...

En seguida llega Lety a su habitación...

-que es lo que pasa gruñon- dijo Lety

-Has entrado a mi habitación hermana-

-Claro que no... Por... Por que dices eso- dijo Lety titubeando...

\- Bueno en todo caso... Sabes quien pudo haber entrado- pregunto Cristopher

\- He no lo se..por que lo preguntas- dijo nerviosa...

-Entonces puedes decirme de quien es este cabello- dijo serio Cristopher

-Tanto escandalo por un pequeño cabello, por favor- dijo Lety

Cristopher pensó por un momento y después decidió medir con el aparato su cabello a Lety... Lo raro era es que no marcaba nada...

-Que es lo que estas haciendo- dijo Lety

-He nada... Solo probaba este aparato... Dijo Cristopher

-Que locura... Me voy a mi cuarto y háblame cuando pase algo serio o divertido- dijo Lety y en seguida salió de su habitación

Después de eso... Nueva mente apunto con el medidor aquel largo cabello... Y marcaba que tenia energía.. A lo que se puso a pensar...

-Acaso si será magia... O será que esta descompuesta...: Dijo Cristopher

... Un momento... Lo recuerdo...ese cabello puede venir de...

Y en ese momento recuerda el pequeño partido que jugo ante Rainbow Dash...

Al pensar esto busco entre la ropa sucia, la ropa que utilizó cuando jugo contra Rainbow. Busco en su playera deportiva... Y encontró lo que estaba buscando... Un cabello... Se le debió haber desprendido a Rainbow cuando le dio el cabezazo...

Tomo el pequeño cabello de la playera y lo escaneo con el aparato..

Para su sorpresa... Emitía energía... La que según llaman: Magia

CONTINUARA...


	9. MALDAD AUN EN MI

CONTINUAMOS CON LA TRAMA… XD

Cristopher no podía creer lo que estaba mostrando aquel aparato… pensó que tenía un truco o estaba dañado… pero también recordó la historia que le habían contado ambos chicos de lo sucedido en la escuela de Canterlot… Asi que le tomo un ligero interés al tema de la magia… lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente a su computadora y buscar alguna información que le podía ser útil… pero no encontró nada…

-Rayos… aquí no hay que trucos con ilusiones, espejos, religiones y mitos…- dijo Cristopher muy decepcionado, -Tal vez si entro a la Deep Web… pueda encontrar alguna información al respecto- pero después recapacito Cristopher y dijo: -Que estoy diciendo… debo de hacer la tarea… no quiero desvelarme- después de eso apago su computadora y empezó hacer sus trabajos escolares… pero a pesar de eso, tenía la inquietud por dentro, quería saber un poco más sobre la magia…

-Tal vez José tenga un poco de información… mañana le preguntare…- dijo Cristopher muy decidido…

Pasando a otro lado en la casa de Sunset Shimmer… ella estaba ya durmiendo… pero al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla:

Sunset Shimmer soñaba que entraba a la escuela y ahí se encontró con todas sus amigas volteadas de espaldas mirando hacia sus casilleros:

-Buenos días chicas… ¿Cómo les va? – pregunto Sunset Shimmer

Pero ninguna de ellas le contesto:

-¿Qué pasa chicas?... ¿Están molestas conmigo? – volvió a preguntar Sunset

Y nuevamente nadie les contesto…

Sunset se le hizo raro que nadie le contestara… así que decidido tomar del hombro a una de ellas… eligió a Applejack …

-¿Qué suceden con ustedes?- dijo Sunset

Al darle vuelta a Applejack noto que sus ojos brillaban de color verde…

Sunset se asustó al verla en ese estado…

-¿Pero qué?- exclamo Sunset

En seguida de eso todas las chicas se dieron la vuelta… todas tenía los ojos que brillaban de color verde…

-Por qué hiciste eso Sunset… pensaba que eras mi amiga- dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono triste

-Tú tienes la culpa…- dijo Rarity

-Que egoísta fuiste… no te lo perdonare- dijo Fluttershy

-Yo confiaba en ti… ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Applejack

Sunset se asustó más…

-¿Amigas que les ha pasado?... ¿por… por qué me dicen eso?… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?...- dijo asustada Sunset

En ese momento… una voz familiar le empezó hablar:

¿Crees que ellas son tus amigas…? –Dijo aquella voz -¿Crees que en verdad valoran tu amistad?-

Al oír esa voz ella volteo para todos lados buscando quien estaba hablando…

-¿Quién eres… muéstrate?- grito valientemente Sunset

-Tú me conoces bien… fui tu única amiga antes de venir a este mundo- dijo aquella voz

-¿De que estas hablando?… no te conozco… Muéstrate… - grito Sunset Shimmer

En ese momento… apareció una luz blanca e frente de ella… siguiendo de unas llamas… Sunset se cubrió los ojos por un instante, ya que la luz era cegadora… pero al figar la mirada nuevamente… no podía creer aquel personaje estaba enfrente de ella…

-Soy yo… apoco no me recuerdas-

Esa figura era ella misma… era como verse al espejo… solo que ella tenía los ojos de color negro…

-No… no puede ser… no lo entiendo… dijo Sunset

-No puedes reconocerme… o acaso te haces la niña tonta- dijo la Sunset malvada

-¿Qué quieres de mi… ¿Qué eres?- preguntaba asustada nuevamente Sunset

-¿A caso te doy miedo…? Que ironía… antes tú provocabas el miedo hacia los demás y ahora te temes a ti misma…- Dijo la malvada versión de Sunset

-A caso… tu eres… ¿eres mi lado malvado?- dijo Sunset

-Adivinaste… denle su premio a la niña- dijo la Sunset malvada

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Yo ya no soy como tú?- dijo Sunset

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?... pues te lo diré… quiero salir nuevamente… ya estoy cansada de estar encerrada en tu corazón… dime… ¿Qué paso con aquella Sunset Shimmer que quería conquistar Equestria?- pregunto la Sunset Malvada

-Ya no quiero hacer eso… soy feliz ahora… ya no te necesito- le exclamo Sunset

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Con que ya no me necesitas?... déjame decirte algo niñita… yo siempre estará en tu corazón… tarde o temprano saldré de esta prisión donde me tienes encerrada… y terminare lo que tu iniciaste cuando llegaste a este lugar escuchaste… JAJAJA…-

Y en ese momento la Sunset Malvada empezó a crecer de tamaño mientras reía de forma diabólica… y cuando alcanzo una gran altura ella se convirtió en aquel demonio rojo… en seguida ella levanto su pie y con intención iba a aplastar a sus cinco amigas… pero antes de ser aplastadas…. Un rayo golpeo a la Sunset Malvada y la derribo… Al parecer venia de arriba…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo la Sunset Malvada

Al levantar la mirada Sunset Shimmer vio a dos personas que volaban… no pudo distinguir quienes eran ya que estaban contra luz… solo pudo distinguir sus siluetas… al parecer una silueta reflejaba que era una chica con alas tipo ángel… la otra silueta reflejaba a un chico, pero este sus alas parecían a las de un avión…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo Sunset asustada…

-Tranquila… venimos ayudarte… dijo la voz del chico

-No podrán contra mi…- Dijo la Sunset Malvada…

En ese momento lanza de la palma de su mano un rayo dirigido a ellos dos…

Al suceder esto… Sunset despertó de esa pesadilla, estaba sudando en frio y además respiraba muy rápido…

-¿Que… que fue eso?…- dijo Sunset muy confundida y se puso a pensar en ese sueño… después de eso ya no pudo dormir…

Al amanecer… en la casa de la familia Mora…

La misma rutina… Cristopher se levantó tarde… Se preparó para la escuela… Su mama Jazmín se fue al trabajo… y nuevamente perdieron el autobús… XD

-Otra vez nos dejó el autobús… y esto es por tu culpa…- dijo Lety

-Mi culpa… ¿Por qué no me despertaste en primer lugar?- dijo Cristopher

-Soy tu hermana, no tu niñera- contesto Lety…

Pero en ese momento llego José en su auto….

-Vamos chicos que se nos hace tarde- grito Jose

Los hermanos nuevamente viajaron en ese peculiar auto… XD

-¿Terminaste la tarea de ciencias Cristopher?- pregunto Velvet

-La verdad me falto unos detalles… pero la terminare en la hora del almuerzo, ya que tenemos clases con él en la última hora- contesto Cristopher

-Ni que lo digas yo me dormí a la una de la mañana… sí que es un explotador el Prof. Cranky y lo de la Profa. Cheerilee- dijo José

-Si es muy estresante hacer sus ecuaciones de aquella maestra- dijo Cristopher…

-Genial estoy rodeada de cerebritos- dijo Lety

-Se oye mal cerebritos… llámanos… genios… jajaja- dijo Jose

-Si claro… cerebritos….- reitero Lety

Después de eso llegaron a tiempo a la escuela, con tiempo de sobra antes de empezar la primera clase…

-Bueno chicos… voy a dejar unos libros a mi casillero y los alcanzo en la clase- dijo Cristopher

En seguida Cristopher se dirigió a su casillero… y empezó introducir la combinación para abrirlo, mientras lo hacía… él estaba pensando:

-Debo dejar por un momento este aparato de magia… magia… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... debo ponerlo aquí… y debo preguntarle a José si tiene información sobre la magia… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... ¿debo preguntarle qué información tiene de mi padre… rayos estoy ya muy confundido-

Al abrir su casillero… se dio cuenta que estaba algo ahí… era… un Muffin

Al parecer… a Cristopher ya no le sorprendía… ya que tenía la sospecha de quien pudo haber sido…

-Rayos… ¿otra vez?... qué más da… debo hablar seriamente con Pinkie Pie…- dijo Cristopher…

Pero al tomar el muffin del casillero… tenía una carta pegada al panecillo…

-¿Qué es esto…? Una carta?... – dijo Cristopher

Al abrirla carta esta decía:

-Hola…

Me gustas…

¿Me invitas a salir?

Firma D.H.

Al verlo Cristopher no podía creerlo… tenía una admiradora secreta… cosa que él no aceptaba

-D. H. ¿Quién será esa persona?... tal vez sea una broma…- dijo Cristopher mientras desechaba la carta

En seguida dejo sus cosas en el casillero y después fue a su clase de Matematicas…

Del otro lado estaba Sunset Shimmer en su casillero… estaba toda ojerosa y medio adormilada… ya que aquella pesadilla no la dejaba descansar… de repente llega Rarity

-Buen día querida- dijo Rarity

-Hola… Raity- dijo Sunset

-Oh por dios, linda que te ha pasado… tienes una cara terrible…- dijo Rarity

-SI lo se… solo tuve mala noche…- dijo Sunset

-Pues veras…

En ese momento sonó el timbre

-Te lo contare en la hora del almuerzo… debo ir a clases- dijo Sunset

-Está bien… nos vemos más tarde- dijo Rarity

Y en ese momento ambas fueron a sus respectivos salones…

En la clase de Matemáticas con la Profa. Cheerilee, estaban dando la clase… como verán era algo aburrida…

-Y así es como se saca la medida de este lado del triángulo… Ok chicos- dijo Cheerilee –Muy bien que les parece si hacemos un juego?-

Al decir esto Cheerilee, todos se preguntaron ¿Qué clase de juego?

-Pues les diré chicos… dividiré a la mitad el pizarrón… un lado para las chicas y el otro para los chicos… vamos a ver quién gana en conocimiento resolviendo problemas matemáticos…

-Vaya juego, solo busca humillar al que pierda- penso Cristopher

-Veamos quien empieza… José García jugaras contra… Lyra Heartstrings- exclamo Cheerile

-Si vamos amiga… tu puedes- le dijo Sweetie (Bon Bon) a Lyra…

-Animo… tu puedes!- Animo Velvet a Jose

Al decir esto ambos chicos pasaron frente al pizarrón…

-Muy bien este es el problema… ok… empiecen…- dijo Cheerile

Empezaron a resolver el problema… cuando Lyra apenas llevaba resolviendo un paso… José ya había terminado…

-Termine…- exclamo José

Al decir esto… Cheerile reviso el resultado y dijo…

-Punto para los chicos…

Y todos los chicos gritaron: -Siiii- XD

Después de eso todos casi todos los chicos y chicas pasaron solo faltaba una pareja... la puntuación estaba empatada…

-Ok chicos y chicas… están empatados por un punto… del cual se decidirá en este último... pasen al frente: Cristopher Mora y Sunset Shimmer-

Ambos pasaron al pizarrón… y tanto chicos como chicas estaban apoyando:

-Vamos Sunset!… tu puedes-

-Vamos Cris… no me decepciones… XD

Al ver esto la Profa. Cheerile, de que paso al frente a los más aplicados… decidió poner un problema muy complicado… XD

Muy bien empiecen ahora…

Ambos empezaron a resolverlo…

-Veamos esta operación se resuelve así… se despeja X…

Y casi cuando estaba de decir Cheerile tiempo… los dos gritaron:

-He terminado…!

Todos en el grupo se asombraron de la cantidad de ecuaciones y numero que habían anotado en el pizarrón…. Pero el que tenía la decisión era Cheerile…

Después de revisar ambos ejercicios ella dio su veredicto:

-Ok chicos… declaro esto… con un empate… ambos están correcto…

Y al decir esto todos gritaron…

-Noooooo-….XD

Y claro después rieron…..

Sonó el timbre…

-Ok chico nos vemos en la próxima clase- dijo Cheerile

Después de una aburrida clase de historia y lengua extranjera… llego la hora del receso… y los tres chicos… fueron al comedor…

-Vaya por poco y le ganas a Sunset, eso es de respetarse- dijo José

-Si claro… no importa… aunque la vi un poco mal… como que estaba muy cansada- dijo Cristopher

-Eso que importa, mírala está ahí… con sus lentes de sol… pareciera que está muy relajada- dijo José

Al fijar su mirada Cristopher… vio a Sunset sentada sola en una mesa, tenía unas gafas negras… y la boca abierta… pero de repente se le cayeron los lentes… poniéndola al descubierto que ella estaba dormida….XD

-Si está dormida… pero bueno pasemos a lo importante, sobre el proyecto de ciencias… ¿en que tiempo lo terminaremos?…- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues en construirlo 4 días… en pruebas y correcciones 2 días… estimo al paso que damos en unos 6 días…- dijo José

-Bien me parece perfecto… sabes algo… me entro un poco de curiosidad eso que llamas magia… ¿tienes alguna información al respecto?- pregunto Cristopher

-Claro que la tengo… pero está en mi computadora, en el taller… si gustas, en la tarde la puedes revisar…- dijo Jose

-Gracias… y también me podrías mostrar información de mi …

En ese momento José interrumpe a Cristopher

-¡Mira haya va!.- exclamo José

Al levantar la mirada… se dio cuenta que pasaba la chica que le gustaba a José: Derpy

-Aquí vamos otra vez- dijo Velvet sarcásticamente…

Derpy caminaba con su charola de comida casi junto donde estaba ellos…

-Es tan linda… tan inocente… tan…-

Nuevamente se tropieza con sus pies y cae al suelo…

-Es tan torpe… vaya esto me sonó a beyabu- dijo Cristopher

-Vamos José es tu oportunidad… ayúdala a levantarse- le dijo Cristopher…

-Eh si claro… claro… voy ayudarte Derpy- dijo Jose

Pero al levantarse muy rápido, el también tropieza… y cae sobre Derpy…

Cristopher y Velvet se golpearon con la palma de su mano su cabeza (Facepalm)… y decidieron ayudarlos a levantarse… Velvet ayudo a José mientras Cristopher ayudo a Derpy…

-Estas bien amiga?… no te lastimaste?- pregunto Cristopher al ayudar a ponerse de pie a Derpy

Ella se sonrojo, sonrió y solo dijo:

-Gracias…

Al decir esto nuevamente recogió el panecillo del suelo y se fue…

-Vaya a esa chica sí que tiene muy mala suerte- dijo Cristopher

-Sí que la tiene… Derpy Hooves es lista pero muy torpe… y rara- dijo Velvet

-Sí que lo parece… un momento… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Cristopher

-Que era… torpe y rara? – contesto Velvet

-No… digo me refiero a su nombre…- dijo Cristopher

-Eh… Derpy Hooves… así se llama ella… -dijo Velvet

Al escucha su nombre recordó la carta y el muffin que estaban en su casillero… D.H. significaba Derpy Hooves…

-Que es lo que pasa Cristopher- pregunto José

Cristopher no podía decirle lo de la carta, ya que esto podría afectar la amistad que tenían y podía meterse en un gran problema… así que lo mantendrá en secreto...

-No nada… solo… pregunte nuevamente su nombre…- dijo José

Al ver que José se sintió al de no poder ayudar a Derpy… ya que se vio como un tonto… XD

Cristopher le dijo:

-No te preocupes… el primer paso siempre falla… pero tendrás otra oportunidad… te lo aseguro…- dijo Cristopher

-Gracias amigo- contesto José

Después de eso los tres chicos salieron del comedor…

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las Rainbow… XD

Estaba sola Sunset profundamente dormida… hasta que llegaron sus amigas

-¡Hola Sunset!-sorprendió Pinkie Pie a Sunset

Sunset se asustó y empezó a alterarse…

-¿Qué… yo… cuando… no es cierto... que es lo que está?... a eres tu Pinkie…- dijo Sunset

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- pregunto Applejack

-La verdad si lo estaba… tuve una mala noche… no pude dormir por temor- dijo Sunset

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Rainbow

-Pues veras tuve un sueño… bueno no sueño… si no una pesadilla-

En ese momento Sunset le conto a las chicas la pesadilla que tuvo…

-Vaya eso suena muy mal…- dijo Applejack

-Vamos querida… solo fue un sueño… no es para preocuparse…- dijo Rarity

-Si Sunset… tal vez solo fue un horrible sueño- reitero Fluttershy

-No lo sé chicas… pero no quiero quedarme con la duda, le preguntare a Twilight sobre mi sueño, no quiero regresar a esa malvada versión mía - dijo muy decidida…

Después de pláticas y una bromas entre las Rainbow… sonó el timbre

-Bueno chicas- tenemos clase de Ciencias… vamos o perderemos la clase…- dijo Sunset a sus amigas

Después de eso las chicas fueron al laboratorio, donde Cristopher y sus amigos ya estaban ahí…

-Muy bien chicos… hoy haremos un experimento sencillo: Hielo instantáneo- dijo el Prof. Cranky

-Para eso haremos equipos en pareja… yo los asignare…

-Genial… solo espero que el compañero que me asigne sepa un poco de química- dijo Jose

-Tranquilo… tal vez te toque hacer pareja con Derpy… dijo Cristopher

Al decir esto a Jose se le dibujo una gran sonrisa… XD

Pero…

-Muy bien José, aras equipo con Sunset…- dijo el Prof. Cranky

Esa sonrisa se le cayó de la cara al escuchar esto…

-Que… con Sunset… debe estar bromeando…- dijo en voz baja José

-Calma José… solo es hoy… no es para tanto…- dijo Cristopher

-Pero es que yo no… no puedo- dijo José

-Mira tal vez… hasta puedas hacer las paces con ella- dijo Cristopher

-Eso nunca…- reitero José

En eso el Prof. Cranky menciono a Cristopher

-Muy bien Cristopher… harás equipo con Fluttershy- dijo Cranky

-Fluttershy… me suena el nombre… a si… es la chica que ama los animales… podre sobrevivir a eso- dijo Cristopher

\- y Velvet aras equipo con Derpy- termino de asignar Cranky

-Suertuda… - dijo José a Velvet…

-Ja ja que gracioso… dijo Velvet

-Muy bien chicos hagan los equipos…- dijo Cranky

En ese momento se acerco una chica a Cristopher

-Ho hola… sere… sere tu compañera de equipo- dijo Fluttershy con una voz que casi no se escucha…

-Hola Flutter… claro compañera- dijo Cristopher

-Es… es Fluttershy…- reitero

Mientras tanto con José… Sunset fue hacia donde estaba…

-Hola José… seré tu compañera de equipo- dijo Sunset

José por dentro la rechazaba… pero solo se limitó a contestar:

-Como sea… terminemos con esto…

CONTINUARA…


	10. FORMULA FALLIDA?

SEGUIMOS… XD

Después de la asignación de los equipos… el Prof. Cranky empezó a dar las órdenes para poder realizar el pequeño experimento:

-Muy bien chicos… sobre sus mesas están las sustancias que necesitan para poder hacer el experimento… así que quiero que lo hagan sin mucho escándalo y con cuidado mientras reviso sus tareas- dijo el Prof. Cranky

Al decir esto… todos en el laboratorio empezaron a trabajar…

-Muy bien… he… Fluttershy tu mezcla el vinagre con el carbonato… yo pongo a hervir el agua..- dijo Cristopher

-Ok- dijo con una dulce voz Fluttershy… XD

Mientras se hacía eso en el equipo de José había descontento…

-Muy bien José… yo mezclare estas sustancias mientras tú hierves el agua…- dijo Sunset

-Está bien… su majestad!- lo dijo con sarcasmo José

-¿O prefieres que tu mezcles las sustancias y yo hierva el agua?- dijo Sunset

-Como usted diga… capitán- dijo José

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, porque me eres indiferentes?- pregunto Sunset

-Pues digamos… que aún no olvido lo que me hiciste hace un año… tal vez tú lo olvidaste pero yo no…- dijo José

En ese momento Sunset se sintió mal… pues le apenaba lo que le menciono José que al parecer, era muy rencoroso…

-Lo siento… no sabía lo que hacía… en verdad… no era mi intención…- dijo Sunset

-Ya es tarde… tal vez toda la escuela piensa que has cambiado… pero a mí no me engañas… dijo José en forma enfadada…

Cristopher escucho la pequeña discusión, él se levantó de donde estaba y fue hacia donde estaba José y le puso su mano en el hombro diciéndole:

-José… tranquilo… solo termina con el experimento-

Al decir esto… José se tranquilizó por un instante y solo dijo:

-Está bien… continuemos –

Después de eso ambos chicos (José y Sunset) empezaron a realizar el experimento limitándose hablar solamente cuando necesitaban algo de ayuda…

Después de un tiempo… la mayoría de los equipos ya habían terminado el experimento… solo faltaba el equipo de Velvet y el de José…

-Oye Sunset… me podrías pasar un lápiz que está dentro de mi maleta, está junto de ti…- dijo José

-Si claro… al meter su mano a la maleta… en lugar de sacar un lápiz… extrajo una pequeña botella… era un tubo de ensayo el cual contenía líquido de color rojo… y estaba tapado con un corcho…

-Oh lo siento… me equivoque…- dijo Sunset

Al ver lo que tenía en sus manos Sunset, José grito de forma asustada:

-¡NO TOQUES ESO!-

Al decir esto… todo el mundo volteo a ver a Jose y Sunset…

-Hay algún problema José- pregunto el Prof. Cranky

-No nada... si nada… solo… me entro un poco de pánico… si eso…- dijo titubeando José

-Bien… ahora guarda silencio y termina con el experimento…- Dijo enojado el Prof. Cranky

Al decir esto… muy nerviosos José le dijo a Sunset:

-¿Me podrías dar esa botella… por favor?-

-Si claro no hay ningún problema…- dijo Sunset muy sorprendida y le entrego la pequeña botella a José…

Después de un tiempo… el Prof. Cranky estaba pasando a revisar lo que se había realizado…

Al parecer todos pudieron hacer el experimento a excepción del equipo de Velvet y Derpy… ya que a este equipo… a Derpy se le congelo la cara… XD

-Muy bien chicos todos tuvieron una A, a pesar de algunos problemas que tuvieron algunos de ustedes… así que por favor limpie su lugar y váyanse a casa…- dijo el Prof. Cranky

En ese momento sonó el timbre de salida…

-Bueno muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Flutter- dijo Cristopher

-Es Fluttershy…- nuevamente reitero Fluttershy

-Como sea… nos vemos- dijo Cristopher

Todos los chicos salieron del laboratorio incluyendo al profesor, pero antes de salir Cristopher, fue detenido por José…

-Oye… Cristopher… antes de irnos… quiero mostrarte algo…- dijo José

Al escuchar esto… Cristopher ya sabía que le quería mostrar… solo suspiro un poco y dijo:

-Está bien… terminemos con esto… muéstrame esa famosa formula- dijo Cristopher

José saco de su bolsillo de su bata una botella pequeña…

-Ok… dime de casualidad ¿qué es lo que contiene?- pregunto Cristopher

-Qué bueno que me lo preguntas… contiene todas estas sustancias…- a decir esto José, el saco de su maleta una hoja en el cual tenía impreso las diferentes sustancias que contenía…

-Ya veo… en tu formula… estas utilizando diferentes feromonas de animales… pero no sabes cómo balancear cada una de ellas verdad…- dijo Cristopher

-A si es correcto- dijo José

-Pues al parecer… todo esta correcto… pero te pregunto… ¿Dónde conseguiste esta fórmula?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues veras… lo encontré en los archivos de la Deep Web… ya sabes ahí suben mucha información referente a la ciencia…- contesto José

\- Si claro… claro… y ¿Cómo conseguiste las sustancias?- pregunto nuevamente Cristopher

-Ya lo sabes… por la Deep Web- contesto José

-Y dime… ¿en verdad funcionara?- dijo Cristopher

-Pues tengo mucho fe en esto… me ayudaras? - pregunto José

-Te reitero mi respuesta… no puedo ayudarte… te dije que solo la vería- dijo Cristopher

Al decir esto… José solo se limitó a decir:

-No te preocupes… solo quería mostrártelo…-

Y en ese momento… José le quito el corcho aquella botella…

-Mira a que huele- dijo José

Al darle un vistazo Cristopher, se tapó la nariz y dijo:

-Creo que tu formula se echó a perder… huele a perro mojado- dijo Cristopher…XD

En ese momento entro Velvet al laboratorio…

.-Que pasa chicos… por que tardan tanto aquí… que es lo que pasa…?- dijo Velvet

En seguida Velvet pudo percibir el aroma que brotaba de esa pequeña botella…

-Vaya huele muy mal… huele a una rata muerta dentro de una alcantarilla… que es ese olor- dijo Velvet

Al escuchar esto Cristopher, le confirmo a José:

-No, no funciona-

-¿No funciona?... de que está hablando- dijo Velvet

José se puso muy nervioso a la pregunta que hiso Velvet… a lo que Cristopher contesto:

-Si… he… José invento un perfume para… para… caballero… si un perfume que quite el olor… a sudor… si… si el olor sudor-

-En serio… pareciera que ese perfume hace lo contrario… XD no importa… tapa esa botella que me está mareando… en fin los veo a fuera chicos- dijo Velvet

Después de eso Velvet salió de aquel lugar…

-Por lo que veo… le faltan muchos detalles a esa fórmula… en caso de que hubiese funcionado… Velvet podría haber tenido una afectación… cosa que no paso...- dijo Cristopher

-Tienes razón… debo que agregarle más feromonas… y más aromas… y…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando José... Cristopher le arrebata la pequeña botella a José…

-Si… si… suspende este loco invento tuyo un tiempo… y concentrémonos en el otro proyecto, ¿Quieres?- dijo Christopher

-Está bien… solo regrésame la botella… quieres- dijo José

-Está bien… pero recuerda lo que te dije… no se necesita una fórmula para agradar a una chica… iré a mi casillero a dejar unas cosas y te veré afuera- dijo Cristopher

Después de devolver la pequeña botella, Cristopher salió del laboratorio… y mientras caminaba él pensaba:

-Formula del amor… ja… eso suena como una tontería, también muy diabólico… pero no importa... esa cosa no funciona y eso es bueno-

Al llegar a su casillero… Velvet ya lo estaba esperando ahí…

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Pregunto Velvet

-Pues veras… es una larga historia… pero no importa… debemos darnos prisa… necesito ir al taller de José averiguar algunas cosas…- dijo Jose

Mientras Cristopher abría su casillero, Velvet le comento algo curioso…

-Sabes, hace un rato cuando estaba trabajando con Derpy… paso algo… inusual…

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues veraz… Derpy , me pregunto si a ti te gustaban los Muffin… dijo Velvet

-Los Muffin… claro…¿A quién no?

-Pues no lo sé… también me pregunto que si ¿tienes alguna novia?- pregunto Velvet nuevamente…

-Por favor… es mi tercer día aquí… por supuesto que no…- dijo Cristopher

\- Y lo más curioso fue… ¿Si te gusta bailar?- dijo Velvet

-Oye… oye… ¿qué es esto?... ¿un interrogatorio?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues no… pero es muy sospechoso sabes… ¿Qué pasaría si José se enterara…?- dijo Velvet muy seria…

-Vamos… solo pregunta… por curiosidad… ella no se interesaría en alguien como yo… y créeme que yo te lo digo- dijo Cristopher

Pero al abrir su casillero… se dio cuenta que había otro muffin con otra nota… XD

-Rayos… debo de cambiar el candado de combinaciones a mi casillero…- dijo Cristopher

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Velvet

-No… nada- contesto Cristopher mientras muy nerviosos metía sus cosas del casillero a su mochila, incluyendo el escáner de magia y el muffin… XD

Después de eso, cierra su casillero…

-¿Qué es ese olor , acaso te administraste el perfume marca José- pregunto Velvet… XD

-¿Que dices?- se preguntó Cristopher

Al darse cuenta… el olor provenía dela muñeca derecha de Cristopher… tal vez le cayó un poco de líquido cuando le arrebato la botella a José…

-Rayos… huele muy mal… debo ir a lavarme la muñeca… en un momento te alcanzo…- dijo Cristopher

Pasando a otro escenario, Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy caminaban por el pasillo… estaban hablando nuevamente sobre el sueño que tubo Sunset

-Sabes algo Fluttershy… tengo una ansiedad terrible… me da mucho miedo que llegue la noche y sueñe nuevamente… conmiga misma…

-Tranquila Sunset… no es para tanto… solo fue un sueño… sabes bien que tú ya no eres malvada… todos los chicos de esa escuela lo saben…- dijo Fluttershy

-De hecho no todos piensan así… - dijo Sunset

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Pues veras el chico del laboratorio… José… el aún sigue molesto con migo- dijo Sunset

-A si José García… pues la verdad si soy sincera… lo que le hiciste hace un año… si tome más tiempo en olvidarlo- dijo Fluttershy

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo- dijo Sunset muy sarcástica

\- O lo siento… no fue mi intención…-dijo Fluttershy

-No… descuida… tienes razón… debo en compensar en algo mi mala acción que le hice- dijo Sunset

-Vamos Sunset… simplemente hay que darle tiempo al tiempo…- dijo Fluttershy mientras la tomaba de su hombro…

-Creo que tienes razón… ¿por cierto donde están las demás chicas…-dijo Sunset

-Me parece que están ya reunidas en el salón de música…- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Salón de música?... O no… lo olvide…- dijo Sunset

Al decirlo corrieron al salón de música, al parecer ya estaban ahí Raibow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, al entrar, Raibow le dijo a Sunset:

-Vaya chicas… hasta que llegan… ¿Dónde han estado?... es muy tarde para practicar…-

-Lo siento chicas… lo olvide… saben por el estrés que tengo… lo olvide por completo- dijo Sunset

-No importa, lo bueno es que llegaste- dijo Ranbow

-Eh… no es que quiero aguar la fiesta… pero estas bien para practicar… es decir… podemos cambiar el día para hacerlo…- dijo Applejack

-No chicas… está bien… puedo con esto… solo tomare la guitarra que está en el salón… la mía la olvide en casa- dijo Sunset

-Bien solamente falta Rarity… esa chica en verdad quiere se toma su papel que la diva llegue al último- dijo Applejack

-No importa… bien empecemos…- dijo Raibow

-¿Que canción vamos a ensayas ahora?... si es que se podría saber- dijo Applejack

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas… esta vez vamos a cantar algo diferente- dijo Rainbow

-Algo diferente… a que te refieres?- se preguntó Applejack

-Pues veras tengo aquí a la mano… una libreta en el cual podemos escoger una canción y poderla hacer un éxito… no es sensacional…- exclamo Rainbow

-¿Se podría saber de quién es esa libreta?- pregunto nuevamente Applejack

-Es del chico nuevo… ya sabes Cristo… no sé qué?- dijo Rainbow

-Cristo… me suena… me suena… haa… si… Cristopher… el chico que te pateo el trasero en el juego de Soccer… si ya me acorde… XD- dijo Applejack

-No hacía falta mencionar eso… XD- dijo Rainbow sonrojada –Pero en fin… su hermana me presto su libreta y quiero ponerle la música y nuestro estilo en su letra-

-Oye Rainbow… no crees que él se molestaría si hacemos esto… - pregunto Fluttershy

-No lo creo… será una sorpresa…- dijo Rainbow

-Sorpresa… Amo las sorpresas…. Yo digo que lo hagamos- exclamo Pinkie Pie

-Pues me parece una mala idea… ya saben… podría decir que le robamos- dijo Applejack

-Vamos Applejack… solo será una canción… no creo que se moleste… porfis si…- dijo Rainbow con una cara Kawuai… XD

Applejack solo respiro profundo y contesto:

-Está bien… pero si algo sale mal… diré que todo fue tu culpa- dijo Applejack

-¡Qué bien!… y dime Sunset... ¿Qué opinas?- dijo Rainbow

Pero ella no le contesto por que se había quedado dormida de pie retrancada en una bocina… al ver esto Rainbow, tomo el micrófono y grito…

-He… Sunset… DESPIERTAAAA…!... XD

Al parecer Sunset se asustó diciendo muy confundida:

-¿Qué? ¿Yo…?... Si claro… podemos…..hagámoslo- dijo Sunset

-Que bien…. Y tu Fluttershy… ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto Rainbow

A lo cual Fluttershy se limitó a decir:

-OK- …XD

-Perfecto…. Hagámoslo chicas, escojamos una canción …- dijo Rainbow

Pero en ese mismo momento… entro Rarity muy sofocada… al parecer se le hizo tarde… XD

-O chicas… que buenos que las veo...(jadeo)- dijo Rarity

-Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a venir…- dijo Applejack muy sarcástica

-Oh lo siento chicas… me retrase un poco por que… (jadeo)…. Porque (jadeo)- decía Rarity al parecer su respiración no la dejaba hablar…

-Tranquila Rarity… descansa un poco…- dijo Applejack

Al decir esto… Rarity se sentó un momento…

Después de controlar ya su respiración… Rarity empezó hablar:

-Recuerdan el chico nuevo… Cristopher?- dijo Rarity

-Cristopher… claro… el chico que le gano un partido de Soccer a Rainbow- dijo Applejack

-OYE…- dijo enojada Rainbow

-Si el… exactamente… acabo de averiguar algo de ese chico…- dijo Rarity

-¿A que te refieres en averiguar?- dijo Applejack

-A si es cariño… pues verán… el día de hoy… fui a la enfermería…

Pequeño **_Flashback_** de Rarity XD:

A una gran emergencia que me había sucedido:

-Por favor… es una emergencia… mi uña se rompió… necesito que me ayude arreglarla… XD-

-Lo siento niña, esto es una enfermería… no un salón de belleza…- dijo la enfermera

-Por favor… se lo suplico… ayúdeme…-dijo Rarity muy dramática… XD

La enfermera respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Está bien… niña… espera aquí… debo de atender a otro chico y cuando termine… veremos qué podemos hacer…

Después de eso me puso a esperar mucho tiempo:

-Ya han pasado 15 minutos y no me puede atender… que clase de servicio hay aquí…- dijo Rarity

Después de otros 5 minutos… me atreví hacer lo que las personas hacen al estar esperando a que se le atienda… leer una revista vieja…XD

(Música de suspenso... XD)

Después de hojear muchas revistas que estaban ahí me encontré con un artículo que me llamo la atención…

-Muy bien niña… es tu turno… pasa por favor al consultorio- dijo la enfermera

-Espere un momento… estoy leyendo algo muy interesante…- dijo Rarity

Fin del Pequeño **_Flashback_** de Rarity XD

-¿Y qué era lo interesante?- pregunto Rainbow

-Esto es lo interesante- dijo Rarity mientras le mostraba la revista con el articulo….

-Déjame leer… Muere genio de la industria de la tecnología James Mora… fundador de MORA CORP… esto que tiene de interesante- pregunto Rainbow

-Sigue leyendo querida…- dijo Rarity

-Veamos… según fuentes muy confiables indican que el heredero de dicha empresa serán para… por dios… no pude ser cierto…- dijo Rainbow muy sorprendida…

-Que pasa Rainbow, porque te detuviste… a quien menciona?- dijo Applejack

Rainbow le mostro la revista a Applejack… al parecer estaba una foto Cristopher del cual al parecer se la tomaron el día del funeral…

-Quien diría que este chico fuera tan especial: Cristopher Mora- dijo Applejack

Después de eso… Applejack siguió leyendo el artículo…

-Veamos que más dice aquí… por el momento no se sabe el heredero de la empresa Cristopher Mora cuando vaya a asumir el cargo de la misma… por el momento estaremos al pendientes cuando lo haga… wow esto es genial no te parece- dijo Applejack

-Claro que es genial… ¿ustedes sabían algo respecto?- pregunto Rainbow a las chicas…

Claro las chicas contestaron que no…

-No lo sé chicas… pero como que me llama mucho la atención este chico: Cristopher…- dijo Rarity

-Me parece perfecto… claro… si es que no quieres sacar algún provecho de esto… ¿No es asi Rarity?- pregunto Applejack

-Claro que no… no sé por qué lo preguntas…- dijo Rarity

-Muy bien chicas… basta de pláticas… y empecemos a practicar…- dijo Rainbow

Y nuevamente Sunset… se había quedado dormida… y nuevamente Rainbow le hiso la misma broma…XD

Después de eso las chicas empezaron a practicar en su banda… XD

Después de acudir al baño… y de lavarse la mano más de 5 veces… el olor se fue de la palma de su mano de Cristopher…

Al salir de la escuela, Velvet y Jose ya lo esperaban afuera…

-Date prisa Cristopher… debemos ir al taller….- grito José

-Ok… Vayamos…

CONTINUARA…


	11. AL CALOR DE UN PROBLEMA

CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA…

Los tres chicos: Christopher, Velvet y José iban camino al cementerio de autos… para ser exacto hacia el taller de José, durante el viaje en auto, los chicos conversaban:

-Saben algo Cristopher… no entiendo como una persona como Sunset me causa mucho estrés, no la puedo soportar cuando esta junto a mi… es como si yo… yo…

-¿La odiaras?- pregunto Cristopher

-Si porque lo niego… es un sentimiento de odio…- dijo Jose

-Sabes algo José, el odio es un veneno en el alma… mientras más odies a alguien mayor daño le estas causando a tu alma…- contesto Cristopher…

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto José

-Pues veras… esas palabras me las dijo mi madre… y en cambio tiene razón… entre más odies a una persona… mayor es el daño que se hace uno mismo… ¿Por cierto… por que tanto rencor hacia esa chica…?

-Pues veras hace un año…-

En ese momento Velvet interrumpió a José…

-¡Mira!... la nueva tienda de Tacos… está en la próxima parada… podemos pasar a comprar José… porfis… porfis…- dijo Velvet

Al escuchar esto José el contesto:

-Por qué no… la verdad tengo un poco de hambre… vallamos- dijo José

-Veo que te gustan mucho los tacos Velvet- dijo Cristopher

-Si yo los amo…- contesto Velvet con carita kawuai…

En ese momento José entro al auto servicio…

-Hola bienvenido a Taco Bel, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-

-Si me gustaría una orden de nachos- dijo Jose

\- Yo quiero un burrito y una orden de aros de cebolla- dijo Velvet

-Y tu Cristopher… ¿Quieres algo?

-La verdad no tengo hambre… paso- dijo Cristopher

-Por favor pasen a la ventanilla por su orden…

Después de eso… José avanzo su auto hacia la ventanilla y se sorprendió de la persona que lo había entendido…

-¡Oh por dios… eres tu…!- dijo Cristopher muy confundido…

Era una chica con cabello color azul… se veía muy simpática… lo cual al verla Cristopher este provoco que se sonrojara…

-Si soy yo…claro… he… eso creo… digo… ¿Quién soy yo?... como sea… son 10.50…

Cristopher al ver esa chica, no pudo dejar de mirarla…

Después de pagar… José emprendió su marcha de su auto…

-¡Gracias…vuelvan pronto!... Valla que extraño chico…- dijo aquella chica

Ya en el auto:

-¿Viste quién era…?- pregunto José

-Claro que la vi… se ve diferente- contesto Velvet

Cristopher vio a los chicos muy sorprendidos… lo cual se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Perdón… me perdí de algo?-

-La verdad no… solo que perdiste la mirada en la chica que nos atendió…- dijo José

Al escuchar esto… Cristopher se sonrojo…

-Pues si la vi… se ve muy simpática… ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto Cristopher

-Recuerdas a las tres malvadas chicas que te mostré en los video… ella es una de ellas…- dijo José

-Oh ya veo… y te dio miedo que usara su magia para hacerte daño- dijo sarcásticamente Cristopher…

-Ja Ja… que chistoso, claro que no… solo me sorprendió en verla de forma distinta…- dijo Jose

-Su nombre es Sonata… Sonata Dusk… eso creo, era parte del trio de las Dazzling… el grupo que compitió en la batalla de Bandas…- dijo Velvet

-Al parecer perdió sus poderes cuando se rompió su gema… cuyo un fragmento los tengo yo- dijo José

-Ok… es aquel cristal que emite radiación, ahora lo entiendo todo...- dijo Cristopher

-No te preocupes… llegando al taller te mostrare toda la información que tengo al respecto a la magia- dijo José…

Después del recorrido, por fin llegaron a ese famoso taller:

-Muy bien chico vamos a trabajar- dijo José

-Está bien… déjame solo hacer 3 placas de cilicio para que Cristopher los pueda programar… esto tomara un tiempo chicos- dijo Velvet

-No hay problema… Cristopher… ¿me podrías ayudar a fundir el metal para adherirlo al molde?- pregunto José

-Si claro… ¿Pero sabes lo que haces… es decir… ¿no crees que es muy peligroso?- dijo Cristopher

-Claro que no… lo he hecho cientos de veces… acompáñame… atrás de mi taller esta "la fundidora"-

-¿La fundidora?... ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Cristopher

-Acompáñame y te lo mostrare-

Después de eso José le dio ropa, guantes y lentes para protegerse del calor, al salir de aquel almacén, José le mostro a Cristopher una especie de horno gigante aproximadamente de uso 4x5x8 metros, la cual por abajo surgían llamas muy grandes…

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Cristopher

-Esto mi querido amigo es "la fundidora" aquí extraigo el metal en líquido y los cuales yo puedo amoldar en la forma que sea-

-Vaya que si hace mucho calor aquí… ¿Y cómo funciona?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues es muy fácil… arriba se le agregan todo tipo de metales… cobre, hierro, fierro, plomo… una vez adentro… se enciende el horno… y sale el metal tipo liquido- no es mucha ciencia, de hecho en este lugar se ocupa mucho para poder reciclar el metal de los autos chatarra- dijo Jose

-Vaya sí que estás loco… ¿Qué pasaría si hay un sobrecalentamiento?… podría… explotar….- pregunto Cristopher…

-No hay problema… en caso de que el horno suba la temperatura extrema… este tiene la función apagarse- contesto muy seguro José

-Ya veo… sí que tienes mucho tiempo libre…- dijo Cristopher

-Sí que lo tengo… me podrías ayudar a mover el molde…- dijo José

-Si claro no hay problema-

En seguida Cristopher y José cargaron un molde y lo pusieron junto aquel horno gigante:

-Muy bien Cristopher, cuando diga ahora… abres aquella válvula… entendido?- dijo José

-Entendido-

Una vez José puso el molde junto a un tubo que salía de aquel horno…

-AHORA- grito José

Al decir esto, Cristopher abrió aquella válvula del tubo… el cual salía por el tubo metal al rojo vivo que llenaba aquel molde…

-Muy bien Cristopher, ciérralo ya-

Al decir esto Cristopher cerró la válvula…

-Eso sería todo… no fue muy difícil que digamos- exclamo José

-Sí que lo fue… mira estoy sudando mucho- dijo Cristopher

-Sí que lo estamos… no hay problema… yo terminare algunos detalles aquí afuera, si gusta adentro del taller hay una nevera… puedes tomar una soda - dijo José

-Creo que lo hare- dijo Cristopher

Después de cambiase de ropa… Cristopher entro al taller… en eso el decidió revisar en su mochila:

-Veamos, creo que deje mi libreta de apuntes por aquí… ¿un momento que es esto?- dijo Cristopher

Se dio cuenta que tenía un muffin junto a una nota, lo cual hiso a Cristopher recordar:

-A si ya lo recuerdo, es el muffin que estaba en mi casillero… valla con esta chica… ahora ¿que es lo que quiere?-

En eso empezó a leer la nota, el cual decía:

Hola, ¿Me invitas a salir?

Firma D.H.

PD: D.H. Significa Derpy Hooves si es que no te había dado cuenta

A lo cual Cristopher pensó:

-Vaya… me dejo en claro quién era esta chica… no importa, solo debo ignorarla y todo está arreglado-

Al decir esto, Cristopher destruyo aquella nota y estaba a punto de tirar aquel panecillo al bote de basura… pero antes de hacerlo, Velvet le pregunto:

-Wow… ¿Quién te dio ese muffin?… ¿Acaso lo vas a tirar?

-A no… solo quería… he bueno… yo…- dijo muy nervioso Cristopher

-Te lo vas comer?- pregunto Velvet

-He no claro que no… ¿Lo quieres?-

-Wow, si se ve delicioso… muchas gracias Cris- dijo Velvet

Después de esto… Cristopher le dio el muffin a Velvet

-Vaya muchas gracias… no creía que eras muy amable- dijo Velvet

-Vamos no es para tanto… si me disculpas… debo quitarme este sudor y ponerme a trabajar en el proyecto- dijo Cristopher

Después de esto, Cristopher se puso a trabajar en la computadora, al parecer no dejaba de sudar, tal vez era porque estuvo junto al calor del horno mucho tiempo… eso y también el por qué no estaba encendido el aire acondicionado en aquel lugar… XD

-Vaya sí que hace mucho calor… ¿Dónde rayos se enciende el aire acondicionado en este lugar?... ¿Oye Velvet… tu sabes cómo encender el aire acondicionado? - dijo Cristopher

Al voltear la mirada, se dio cuenta que la chica estaba atrás de él, lo cual sorprendió a Cristopher…

-Vaya… me asustaste.. ¿Sabes cómo encender el aire acondicionado?- pregunto Cristopher

Pero ella no respondió…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- pregunto Cristopher

Pero al darse la vuelta en la silla giratoria, se dio cuenta en su cara de Velvet… se veía como si estuviera sonrojada y viendo a Cristopher con una sonrisa, Cristopher muy confundido le pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo Velvet?... ¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-Sabes algo Cristopher… no había notado lo guapo que eres…- dijo Velvet con una voz suave

-¿Guapo yo… de que estas hablando?- dijo Cristopher

-Eres lo que toda chica quiere tener… eres alto, listo… y muy guapo…-

-Velvet… estas bien… ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

En ese momento, Velvet se sentó sobre las piernas de Cristopher…

-Sabes… que tiene de malo que una chica revele sus sentimientos hacia el chico que le gusta…- dijo Velvet muy cariñosa…

-Velvet… estas fuera de lugar…- dijo Cristopher

-No estoy fuera de lugar… solo quiero ser tu… tu….-

En ese momento… Velvet quería besar a Cristopher… pero Cristopher sintió miedo y empujo a Velvet, el cual cayó al suelo…

-Velvet… ¿acaso estás loca o que te pasa?

-Si estoy loca… pero por ti cariño- Contesto Velvet mientras se lanzó hacia Cristopher

En ese momento entro José al taller:

-Listo chicos, tengo el molde, podemos ensamblar las piezas….-

Vio la escena en donde Velvet quería besar a Cristopher pero este no se dejaba…

-José… debes ayudarme… creo que Velvet se volvió loca…- dijo Cristopher mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Velvet

-Vaya… no sabía que ustedes dos tenían algo en común…- dijo José

-Deja de decir tonterías… y ayúdame a quitármela de encima... dijo Cristopher

Al ver que Velvet no la podían controlar… ambos decidieron atarla a una silla…

-Por qué me haces esto cariño… solo quiero hacerte muy feliz… solo déjame abrazarte Cristopher- gritaba Velvet

-Que rayos pasa con esta chica- pregunto Cristopher

-No lo sé, pero créeme que ella está completamente enamorada de ti… es decir… locamente enamorada, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- dijo Jose

-No lo sé… solo entre le di un muffin y solo estuve en la computadora- explico Cristopher

-¿Qué clase de muffin le diste?- pregunto José

-No lo sé… es aquel que esta sobre su mesa- respondió Cristopher

Pero cuando vieron ese panecillo, estaba completamente intacto.

-No creo que fue el muffin, pudo ser otra cosa, ¿pero qué?

-Tal vez es el calor, podrías encender tu aire acondicionado, mira estoy sudando mucho- dijo Cristopher

-A ok… espera un momento- dijo José mientras encendía el aire acondicionado…

-Que podemos hacer… no podemos dejarla atada todo el tiempo…- dijo Cristopher

-No lo sé… pero sabes algo… como quisiera que Derpy se comportara de esa forma conmigo…

-Hay por favor… esto no es momento para bromas… debo salir a pensar un poco…- dijo Cristopher

Al decir esto, Cristopher salió de ese lugar…

-Vaya sí que todo el mundo se volvió loco… y eso que solamente era yo…

En ese momento, Velvet se tranquilizó un momento y recobro la compostura…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Porque estoy atada?... ¿Qué estas planeando José?

-Velvet… eres tu… ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Claro que soy yo… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?... Si se trata de una broma no es graciosa- decía Velvet muy enojada

-Si claro en un momento te desato… ¡CHRISTOPHER, VELVET YA ESTA EN SI!- grito José

En ese momento, Cristopher entro nuevamente al taller…

-En serio… ¿Ya estás bien Velvet?

-Claro que estoy bien… aunque estoy un poco mareada… podrían desatarme por favor- dijo Velvet

Una vez desatada, Velvet tomo un libro y golpeo en la cabeza a Jose…

-Aoch… ¿Y eso por qué fue?- pregunto José

-Por atarme en la silla- contesto Velvet

En ese momento, a Cristopher le causo gracia el golpe, pero no se esperaba que Velvet también lo golpeara en la cabeza…

-Auch! …¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto Cristopher

-Eso fue por ayudarlo… ahora escúchenme ustedes dos, esta es la última vez que ustedes me hacen esto, porque la próxima que lo hagan los golpeare tan fuerte que sus familiares no reconocerán sus rostros- dijo Velvet muy enojada

-En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?-pregunto Cristopher

-No recuerdo nada… ¿Qué debería recordar?- pregunto Velvet

-Pues tú empezaste actuar muy rara… e incluso quisiste besa…- decía Cristopher, pero fue interrumpido por José

-Yo actuando rara… ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Velvet

-Está bien fue nuestra culpa no volverá a pasar, tal vez el calor que había dentro de este lugar te debió afectar un poco… pero tranquila no volverá a pasar- dijo José

-Eso espero… continuemos con esto…. Antes de que me arrepienta- exclamo Velvet

Después de eso, José y Cristopher no sabían lo que había pasado, pensaron que el calor la pudo haber afectado en algo, por el cual no le tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron trabajando en el proyecto…

Pasando a otra escena, Rainbow decidió acompañar a Sunset a su casa, ya que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, ya que en el ensayo de su banda, Sunset no estaba muy concentrada en tocar… y esta al caminar doblaba sus piernas de cansancio…

-¿Ya estas mejor Sunset?, ¿Quieres que compremos, no se una malteada o incluso un café…?- dijo Rainbow

-Te lo agradezco Rainbow, pero así estoy bien… solo ayúdame a llegar a casa- dijo Sunset

Ambas chicas decidieron caminar hacia su casa, claro estaba a solo 3 cuadras de la escuela, al llegar, Rainbow ayudo a Sunset a recortarse a su cama:

-Muy bien niña hoy fue un dia muy pesado para ti… así que descansa un poco, duerme eso te ayudara a relajarte-

-No puedo dormir… tengo miedo de dormir… pueda ser que tenga otra pesadilla…- dijo Sunset

-Está bien, duerme un poco, yo estaré aquí, en caso que vea que estas teniendo una pesadilla, yo te despertare… ¿Qué te parece?

Al ver a Rainbow que se ofrecía ayudar a Sunset, esta acepto su propuesta…

Luego de un rato, Sunset Shimmer cayó a un sueño muy pesado, mientras que Rainbow sentada a una silla junto a la cama mirando a Sunset, está vigilando que duerma bien…

-Vaya como me ofrecí para esto, debería yo estar practicando mi acrobacias en bicicleta… jugar futbol con las chicas de mi vecindario… hacer mi tarea…. (bosteso)… ir ayudar a Applejack con su encargo de… de..- decía Rainbow mientras le ganaba el sueño

-No debo estar despierta… pero tan solo de ver a Sunset tan relajada… durmiendo cómodamente en su cama… soñando con los… angelitos… (bosteso)… y yo aquí…..- decía Rainbow pero al final el sueño también venció a Rainbow

Viendo el sueño de Sunset Shimmer , soñaba que estaba en un día de campo con sus amigas y claro incluyendo a Twilight Sparkle… todas las chicas estaba sentadas en aquel mantel de cuadro, claro con una canasta de comida en medio…

-Vamos Sunset, te estamos esperando- dijo Twilight

-Apresúrate, llegas tarde- decía Applejack

-Si chicas ya voy- decía Sunset mientras corría hacia donde estaban las chicas…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se preguntaba Sunset mientras ella corría… pero entre mas corria… el camino se hacía más largo, aparentemente se estiraba el camino y alejaba más a Sunset de sus amigas…

-¿Que ocurre aquí?... ¿A dónde van chicas?- gritaba Sunset mientras veía a sus amigas alejarse…

Después de eso, una sombra empezaba a cambiar el paisaje que estaba en aquel lugar, los arboles con hojas y el pasto que tenía vida, se cambió por troncos secos y arena… el cielo azul se hiso de color rojo y el sol tenía una luz muy opacada…

-¿Que es este lugar?- se preguntó Sunset Shimmer

En ese momento escucho una voz atrás de ella:

-¿Cómo pudiste Sunset, confiábamos en ti…-

Al voltear vio a todas sus amigas tiradas en el suelo, estaban en modo pony, muy heridas… no podían levantarse.

-¿Por dios que pasó?- dijo asustada mientras intentaba levantar a Rainbow

-No me toques… todo esto es tu culpa… debía adivinar que nos traicionarías cuando tuvieras la oportunidad-

\- ¿De que estas hablando Rainbow?-

-Veo que no comprendes tu realidad- decía una voz extraña

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto asustada Sutset

Al fijar la mirada se dio cuenta que era ella misma nuevamente, con los mismos ojos color negro...

En ese momento Sunset se dio un poco de valor y le grito:

-YA ESTOY CANSADA DE TI...¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?-

-Ya te lo dije, quiero salir de aquí... No aguanto mas estar encerrada aquí, así que te lo diré una vez mas: Liberarme de esta prisión...-

\- Claro que no lo hare... Tu sabes que ya no soy la misma... Odio ser como tu..- dijo muy segura

En ese momento la Sunset malvada al escuchar la respuesta, empezó a reír...

-No quieras negar quien eras tu cuando llegaste a este mundo... Tarde o temprano saldré de aquí... Y juntas terminaremos nuestra intención que teníamos... Conquistar Equestria...

Al decir esto... La Sunset malvada empezó a reír cada vez mas fuerte... En ese momento, Sutset despierta de ese sueño gritando:

-NOOO!-

En eso también despierta a Rainbow:

-Que cosa?... Que ocurre?...

-Tuve el mismo sueño... ¿Acaso también estabas dormida?- pregunto Sunset

\- Heee... No solo descansaba los ojos por un momento...- dijo Rainbow

\- No importa, ya es un hecho... Le pediré ayuda a Twilight Sparkle...

CONTINUARA...


	12. ATANDO CABOS

Después de un largo tiempo en el taller, José estaba ensamblando las piezas necesarias para el mini reactor… con ayuda de un soplete de soldador adaptaban las piezas… Mientras tanto Cristopher estaba viendo algunas notas referentes a la magia que tenía en la computadora de José, en el cual vio un artículo que le llamo la atención:

"Según algunos investigadores, la Magia es lo fantástico, lo que tiene o puede tener lugar fuera de las normales leyes que rigen la existencia, lo imaginativo y lo irreal… pero para los libros de mitología se dice que la magia es la muestra de sentimientos de forma física, es decir, si alguien pose sentimientos buenos como el amor y la amistad podrán tener energía pura la cual servirá para ayudar e inclusive curar heridas y enfermedades, pero en todo caso si hay sentimientos de odio y rencor esta magia se descontrola, y puede ocasionar al individuo que la pose un daño irreversible física y emocional mente…"

-Vaya que interesante… ¿Oye José esta información de donde la tomaste?- pregunto Cristopher mientras leía…

-De diferentes fuentes… ya sabes parte de los contenidos son de libros muy antiguos… algunos son de mitología pero la mayoría de ellos los separe de la fantasía con lo científico…- contesto José

-Ya veo- decía Cristopher mientras seguía leyendo…

"Se sabe que las personas que contienen este tipo de energía son pocas y de las cuales de esas mismas no saben que la tienen, ya que esa energía duerme en ellas hasta que haya un gran factor para despertarla…."

Al leer esto Cristopher pensaba que estaba leyendo un libro de fantasía, por lo cual el decidió ya no seguir leyendo información al respecto…

-Te agradezco la información que me mostrarte, pero la verdad no me sirvió de mucho sabes… esperaba ver algo mas creíble…- dijo decepcionado Cristopher

-Si entiendo lo que me dices… por todo lo que ha pasado en la escuela, eso es lo más creíble que te puedo mostrar- dijo José

Cristopher al escuchar esto decidió cambiar de tema:

-Y bien cómo vamos con el mini reactor… ¿Ya está listo?-

-Sí creo que lo está, solamente hay que cargarle el software de arranque y estará listo…- dijo José muy confiado

Descripción del Mini reactor:

La forma física del reactor es similar a la de un plato de frisbee (de forma circular) medía alrededor de 45 cm de diámetro y 25 cm de alto, por afuera como adentro estaba cubierto de metal y por dentro estaba conectados las tarjetas de silicio, en el centro de aquel disco, tiene una ranura a donde se colocara el fragmento de la gema y alrededor de la gema tendría celdas de las cuales tomarían la energía…

-¿Que bien, en donde esta ese software?- pregunto Cristopher

A lo cual José se le quedo mirando a Cristopher y empezó a reír:

-Pues… puedes creerlo… todavía no lo he creado- dijo José

-¿A qué te refieres que no lo has creado?-

-Pues la verdad, fue tanta mi emoción de armar el reactor que olvide que faltaba crear el software de arranque…- dijo José mientras se rascaba la cabeza…

-Ósea que estuvimos tres días haciendo algo que tú no sabes cómo echarlo andar?- dijo molesto Cristopher, pero al escuchar la discusión, Velvet dijo:

-Tranquilos chicos, no es para tanto, solo hay que programar el software de arranque… eso es todo-

-Tienes razón Velvet, sugiero que lo haga José, ya que el diseño y la estructura fueron basados en sus planos- dijo Cristopher

Al escuchar, esto José se limitó a decir:

-Tienes razón, la idea fue mía, debo yo crear el software de arranque-

-Muy bien, empieza ya…- dijo Velvet

-Solo que hay un pequeño problema… no sé cómo hacerlo- dijo José muy confundido

Al escuchar esto, Cristopher se molestó:

-¿Cómo dices, no sabes cómo programar?-

-Si se programar… pero no sé cómo hacerlo… ¿Me podrías ayudar?-

Cristopher al ver a José que estaba confundido se decidió ayudarlo, pero el también no sabía cómo hacerlo… pero recordó algo que le podría ser útil:

-Sabes, tampoco tengo la idea de cómo hacerlo… pero acabo de recordar que en casa tengo 2 libros que nos pueden ser útiles… que te parece si pasamos a mi casa y los buscamos-

-Me parece perfecto, vamos a dejar todo como esta y vallamos por esos libros- dijo José

-Si vamos… sabes quiero saber cómo es tu gran casa por dentro, claro si… no es que te molesta?- dijo Velvel

-Claro que no hay problema, Vayamos a casa…- dijo Cristopher

Los tres chicos salieron de aquel lugar y salieron rumbo a casa de Cristopher en aquel auto particular de José, durante el camino escuchaban música pero luego de un rato paso una noticia en la radio:

"Son las 5:00 de la tarde y estas son las noticias: La empresa de electrónica más grande del país MORA CORP firmo convenio con el gobierno para el diseño y fabricación de armas…"

-Vaya escuchaste eso Cristopher, ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo José

Al escuchar esto, Cristopher se sorprendió de lo que estaba escuchando, pero a la vez estaba muy molesto diciendo:

-¿Cómo es posible…?-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Cristopher?- pregunto Velvet

-No… no es nada…- dijo Cristopher mientras seguía escuchando la noticia:

"Según el actual presidente de la corporación Robert Jackson, dijo a nuestra reportera: Es un gran privilegio trabajar con el gobierno, esto es lo que dijo:

-Claro que sí, es un honor en contribuir en el desarrollo de armas, porque ya saben es necesario poder contribuir en la defensa de este país, por lo pronto nos encargaremos en los diseños y posterior mente en la fabricación de los mismo para poder armar a la milicia…-"

En ese momento, Cristopher decidió apagar la radio…

-Vaya sí que esto es malo, nunca pensé que el legado de tu padre fuera para fabricar… armas- dijo José muy decepcionado

-Claro que no, él nunca lo aprobó cuando estaba en vida, siempre estaba en contra de fabricar armas… no puedo creer que Robert hay hecho eso…- dijo muy enojado Cristopher

-¿Robert Jackson? ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Velvet

-Él era quien llevaba las finanzas y amigo de mi padre… si es que aún le puedo decir que era su amigo- respondió Cristopher

-Tranquilo… sabes no es para tanto- dijo José

-¿No es para tanto? Mi padre no tenía la más mínima intención de crear algo que pudiera matar… estoy muy molesto que Robert este haciendo de la compañía que construyo mi padre en una industria de armas- dijo Cristopher

-¿Tu familia no puede hacer algo al respecto, no se… ¿revocar esa decisión?- pregunto José

-Por desgracia mi madre no puede tomar decisiones de la empresa, solamente yo… pero hasta que me gradué de la universidad…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto José

-Pues veras…-

Cristopher le conto a ambos chicos sobre el testamento, de cuando él se graduara de la universidad, tomaría el cargo como presidente la compañía…

-Vaya eso es fantástico- dijo Velvet

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… es por esto que te mudaste aquí para poder terminar tus estudio fuera de ese mundo y al mismo tiempo a excepción de Velvet y yo, nadie te conoce para llevar una vida normal, ¿No es así?- dijo José

-Tal vez, pero de hecho fue porque mi madre lo sugirió…- dijo Cristopher

-Estaba muy cerca- dijo José

-Pero chicos, créanme que cuando llegue ese día desharé todo lo que está haciendo Robert- dijo muy decidido Cristopher

Después de un tiempo de viaje, llegaron a casa de Cristopher:

-Muy bien chicos hemos llegado-

Después los tres chicos bajaron del auto y Cristopher los invito a entrar a su casa…

-Mama, ya llegue- grito Cristopher al entra a la casa

-Qué bueno que llegas, la cena ya está casi lista…

En ese momento, la madre de Cristopher vio a los dos chicos:

-Oh vaya! Veo que trajiste a tus amigos…-

-A si es mama, te lo presento él es José García y ella es Velvet Sky, son mis compañeros y equipo de proyecto escolar- dijo

-Es un gusto señora- dijo José

-Es un placer- dijo Velvet

-El placer es mío, siéntanse como en su casa, ¿Quieren algo de tomar, agua, un refresco?-

-No gracias señora Mora estamos bien- dijo Velvet

-No me digas así solo llámenme Jazmín…- dijo Velvet

-Muy bien mama, vamos a estar en mi habitación buscando unos libros-

-Claro hijo-

Una vez dicho esto Cristopher guiaba a los chicos hacia su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso e invitándolos a pasar, pero antes de que entrara Cristopher, Jazmín mama de Cristopher le grito:

-A por cierto Cristopher, otra amiga tuya vino a buscarte...-

-¿Amiga mía?... ¿De quién se trataba?-

-No me dijo su nombre, pero me dejo esta canasta de Muffins junto con esta nota…-

Al escuchar esto… Cristopher se asustó mucho y bajo muy rápido por las escaleras… casi resbala de ellas… XD

-Shhhh! Baja la voz, te pudieron haber escuchado…- dijo Cristopher en voz baja

-¿Qué es lo que pasa... contigo?- pregunto Jazmín

-Es si… es complicado… mamá- titubeaba Cristopher

-Ya veo… no quieres que tus amigos se enteren que tienes una novia…- dijo Jazmin de forma burlona…

-¿Novia? ¿yo?… ¿A qué te refieres mamá?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues sin querer leí la nota con que venían en estos panecillos… sabes… yo siendo mujer se cómo las chicas demuestran sus sentimientos hacia alguien, y esto es una forma- dijo Jazmín mientras reía…

-De que estas hablando… ¿Leíste la nota?- pregunto Cristopher

-Bueno seguiré preparando la cena…- dijo Jazmín mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-¿Qué es lo que me quiso decir con esto?...-

Después de eso, vio la nota que estaba sobre la canasta de muffins y decidió leerla… la cual decía:

"Hola, Cristopher

Decidí prepararte estos muffins… espero que te gusten…

Firma

Derpy Hooves"

Al leer la nota Cristopher pensó:

-Rayos, otra vez esta chica, debo de quitármela de encima o se me complicaran las cosas-

Después de decir esto, rompió la nota y regreso a su habitación donde ya lo esperaban ambos chicos:

-¿Dónde fuiste?, ¿Paso algo?- pregunto Velvet

-Mi madre me hablo… nada importante… pero bueno… busquemos los libros- dijo

Después de eso, Cristopher empezó a buscar aquellos libros…

Pasando a otro escenario, en casa de Sunset Shimmer, ambas chicas estaban conversando respecto al nuevo sueño que tuvo Sunset…

-No lo sé Sunset, pueda ser que solo sean tus nervios los que te están causando una mala broma…- dijo Rainbow

-Lo mismo pensé al principio… pero no lo es…

En ese momento, Sunset saco de su mochila el diario que le dio Twilight Sparkle…

-Debo de escribirle a Twilight, ella sabra que hacer- dijo Sunset

En ese momento empezó a escribir:

Querida Princesa Twilight:

Sé que es muy pronto para escribirte, sé que está ocupada en tu reino, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda nuevamente:

Durante estas dos últimos días he tenido pesadillas las cuales me han atemorizado, no he podido dormir muy bien desde entonces, la persona en mis sueños que me está atormentando… soy yo, si es verdad es mi versión malvada… en verdad necesito de tu ayuda, porque sabes, no quiero regresar a ser esa malvada Sunset que alguna vez fui…

Esperando una respuesta, tú amiga… Sunset Shimmer

Después de eso, ella cerró aquel diario.

-Listo, ahora solo queda esperar a que Twilight me responda- dijo Sunset

-Claro que lo va hacer, recuerda que es una gran amiga… en fin, lamento en ya no poderte ayudar, pero sabes debo ir a ver a Applejack, le prometí en ayudarla a repartir unos pedidos de Pasteles- dijo Rainbow

-Claro… no hay problema- dijo Sunset

-Y trata de dormir un poco, sabes si no duermes bien te va afectar demasiado… un consejo: trata de enfrentar tus temores, nos vemos- dijo Rainbow mientras salía de la habitación

-Te agradezco, lo intentare-

Después de eso Sunset trato de dormir nuevamente…

Regresando a la casa de Cristopher, donde él seguía buscando aquellos libros, de los cuales no encontraba… XD

-Rayos los puse en algún… lado… ¿Dónde los abre puesto?-

Mientras hacía esto, los chicos observaban las cosas que tenía dentro de su habitación…

-Wow… sí que tu cuarto es muy interesante…- dijo Velvet

-Sí que lo es… de hecho muy ordenado… el mío es todo lo contrario- dijo José

-En ese momento, entro Lety a la habitación de Cristopher…

-Hola gruñón… veo que tienes una convención de cerebritos en tu habitación-

-Ya te dije que no somos cerebritos… somos… genios... si genios- dijo José

-Lety, ¿sabes de casualidad donde puse los otros libros?- pregunto Cristopher

-Que no lo recuerdas, los pusiste dentro de una caja al ático…- dijo Lety

-Si es verdad, ya lo recordé, los puse ahí porque ya no tenía espacio aquí- dijo muy seguro Cristopher

-Vaya que no eres muy listo que digamos- dijo Lety

Velvet en ese momento vio que traía un suéter de colores que traía Lety, el cual le gusto:

-Bonito suéter niña se ve muy cool… ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Yo misma la hice…- respondió Lety

-¿En serio, sabes tejer suéteres?- pregunto Velvet

-Claro me enseño mi abuela, he tejido varios, ¿quieres verlos?-pregunto Velvet

-Por supuesto- dijo Velvet

Al decir esto, ambas chicas salieron…

-Esa Lety tiene talento en hacer amigas… no importa, me puedes ayudar a buscar los libros en el ático?

-Claro no hay problema- dijo José

Después de eso ambos chicos subieron al ático, el cual estaba ahí muchas cajas

-Rayos, no recuerdo donde puse esa caja, creo que voy a tardar un tiempo en encontrarla- dijo Cristopher

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a buscarla- dijo José

Luego de un rato, no podían encontrar aquella caja, al parecer Cristopher no recordaba en donde la puso, en ese momento José encontró algo ahí que le llamo la atención, era una caja grande el cual adentro tenía muchos tubos porta planos, el cual tenía una etiqueta colocada que decía "Propiedad de James Mora….Clasificado":

-Oye Cristopher ¿que contienen estos porta planos?- pregunto José

-No lo sé, deben de ser planos de los diferentes proyectos que hacia mi padre- dijo Cristopher

-¿Te importaría si puedo revisarlos?- pregunto José

-Claro, qué más da… de todos modos no creo que tenga nada interesante- dijo Cristopher

En ese momento José abrió unos de los tubos y de ahí contenía varios planos, al extenderlos para poder verlos más a detalle, José se sorprendió:

-WOW! Esto es sorprendente-

-Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Cristopher

-Estos diseños, son sorprendentes, no puedo creer que tengas esto guardado- exclamo José

-A que te refieres- nuevamente se preguntó Cristopher

-Mira este plano, se llama "Operación Vuelo" y fue diseñado por tu padre-

-Déjame ver esto- dijo Cristopher

Al ver aquel plano, se sorprendió en ver lo que estaba diseñado ahí… literalmente era una especie de mochila… pero tenía adaptada dos alas… literalmente parecidas a las de un avión.

-Vaya sí que u buen diseño- dijo Cristopher

-Mira aquí hay más diseños-

Al parecer el padre de Cristopher guardaba todos sus diseños en aquella caja

-Estoy muy asombrado por estos diseños sabes- dijo José

-Debo admitirlo, son muy buenos… me sorprende que mi padre haya diseñado todos estos inventos, cuidando el más mínimo detalle- muy asombrado dijo Cristopher

-Oye Cristopher, que tal si tomamos uno de estos diseños y….- decía José pero fue interrumpido por Cristopher

-Se lo que me vas a pedir y la respuesta es no-

-Vamos son geniales estos proyectos, podemos hacerlos realidad, sé que se requiere muchos materiales, de los cuales las podemos encontrar en el cementerio de autos…- dijo José

-En primer lugar, tenemos que terminar el proyecto que tenemos pendiente, por eso estamos aquí, buscando los libros de programación para echar andar el mini reactor, en segundo lugar, no quiero perder mi tiempo en fabricar este tipo de cosas, solo quiero terminar la escuela sin ningún incidente-

Al escuchar esto José solo se limitó a decir:

-Que mal… es una verdadera lástima en no aprovechar estas ideas… que la verdad son mejores que las mías-

Al decir esto, José guardaba nuevamente los planos, después de una intensa búsqueda Cristopher encontró su caja de libros:

-Por fin encontré mis libros, aquí están los que necesitas estudiar para hacer el software de arranque del mini reactor-

Al decir esto, Cristopher le dio 2 libros muy pesados a José…

-Sí que son muchas páginas-

-No te preocupes, la feria de ciencias es dentro de 10 días, es decir tienes ese tiempo para estudiar y crear el software- dijo Cristopher

-JA JA… muy graciosos- dijo José en forma sarcástica

Después de eso, ambos chicos bajaron del ático

-Muy bien Jose, ya te di las herramientas para trabajar ahora has tu parte-

-SI claro que lo hare- dijo José

En ese momento, Velvet salió de la habitación de Lety y le mostro a los chicos el suéter que tenía puesto:

-¿Qué tal chicos, como se me ve mi nuevo sueter?-

-Se ve muy bien- dijo José

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Cristopher

-Qué bueno que les guste, porque es el que llevare mañana… por cierto José ya es muy tarde, debes de llevarme a casa de inmediato- dijo Velvet

-Tienes razón, es hora de irnos- exclamo José

Al decir esto, ambos chicos caminaron hacia la salida…

-Se van tan pronto… es decir… ¿no se quieren quedar a cenar?- dijo Jazmín

-Se lo agradezco, pero me esperan en casa por lo mismo- dijo Velvet

-Igual yo- contesto José

-Bueno no hay problema, cualquier amigo de mi hijo es bienvenido a esta casa- dijo Jazmin mientras regresaba a la cocina

-Bien chicos, nos veremos mañana…-

Al decir esto Cristopher los dos chicos se marcharon de aquel lugar-

Después de eso, la familia se reunió para cenar a lo cual salió la conversación:

-Muy agradables tus amigos, sabes eso me gusta, que te estas poco a poco adatándote en esa escuela- dijo Jazmin

-Si claro solo los cerebritos se juntan con los cerebritos- dijo Lety de forma burlona

-Ya basta Lety, no me gusta que los llames así- dijo Cristopher enojado

-Tranquilo hijo, solo está jugando, pero bueno, supongo que debe estar haciendo algo muy importante para su feria de ciencias-

-Si de hecho estamos haciendo un mini reactor que funcionara con energía que emite un fragmento de una gema- dijo Cristopher

Al escuchar esto Jazmin empezó a reir

-Veo que ustedes los adolescentes tienen una gran imaginación… eres igual a tu padre… siempre fue muy creativo para hacer sus inventos-

Al escuchar esto Cristopher solo se limitó a decir:

-Si claro-

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo me presentaras a tu novia?- pregunto Jazmin

-¿Novia?, de que es tas hablando-

-Hablo de la chica que trajo estos panecillos, están deliciosos-

-Ella no es mi novia… solo es una chica rara…-

Al escuchar esto, Jazmin empezó a reir…

-¿Por qué ríes mami?- pregunto Lety

-Por nada, me vino un recuerdo de tu papá… sabes cuando yo lo conocí a James por primera vez… él me dijo… que era rara… jjajaa- decía Jazmín mientras reía

-Como sea esa chica no me agrada… si me disculpas, voy a retirarme a mi habitación-

Al decir esto, Cristopher se retiró de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto

-¿Qué le molesto a mi hermano mamá?- pregunto Lety

-No te preocupes hija, es normal que a su edad que niegue a una chica que le gusta…- dijo Jazmin…

Después de eso, Cristopher en su habitación estaba realizado su tarea, pero al mismo tiempo se puso a pesar de las diferentes cosas que le pasaron este día…

-Creo que no pude encontrar nada algo referenciado a la magia, creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo de nuevo, no importa debo dedicarme más tiempo a la escuela y dejar de pensar en esto-

Después de eso se puso a ver la televisión por un rato y después decidió ir a dormir…

Al día siguiente, la misma rutina, Cristopher se levantó muy pero muy tarde…

-Cristopher… levántate ya… el desayuno ya está en la mesa… Yo me voy al trabajo, así que no quiero que pierdan el autobús…- gritaba Jazmin desde la cocina…

Al escuchar esto Cristopher nuevamente se levantó, y como pudo se preparó para ir a la escuela… pero una vez más los chicos perdieron el autobús…

-Sabes algo Cristopher, ya lo decidí… voy a comprar otro despertador más grande y te lo voy a regalar- decía Lety

En ese momento, llego José en su auto y solo dijo:

-Si ya lo sé chicos… no es necesario que me lo digan… solo suban y démonos prisa-

Al decir esto, nuevamente los hermanos Mora viajaron nuevamente en aquel auto, pero camino a la escuela…

CONTINUARA….

LA ACCION YA EMPEZARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…. XD


	13. OBSESIONADO POR LA MAGIA

SALUDOS AMIGOS… UNA DISCULPA POR LA AUCENSIA EN ESTAS SEMANAS… LA VERDAD FUE DE EXAMENES Y ESTUBE MUY ATAREADO… PERO YA REGRESE PARA PODER CONTINUAR CON ESTE FANFICTION… XD

Nuevamente los hermanos Mora viajaron en aquel auto peculiar, pero en el camino a la escuela, vieron a alguien conocida.

-Mira esa chica, al parecer también perdió el autobús- dijo Velvet

Al acercarse más, se percataron que era Sunset Shimmer y por lo que se ve, se veía muy cansada, literalmente estaba durmiendo retrancada al letrero de la parada del autobús…

-Mira es Sunset, hay quedarle un aventón a la escuela- dijo Velvet

-De ninguna manera, no permitiré que esa chica se suba a mi auto- dijo muy enojado José

-Vamos no vas a empezar ahora- dijo Velvet

Al ver Cristopher que ambos chicos Velvet y Jose iban a empezar una discusión, el decidió en interferir:

-Vamos José, no es para tanto solo la llevaremos a la escuela, no hay que ser… egoístas- dijo Cristopher

Al decir esto, José pensó por un instante, y después dijo muy serio:

-Está bien, pero solo por esta ocasión-

Al decir esto, José se estaciono junto a Sunset que al parecer, ella estaba profundamente dormida…

-Hey amiga, ¡creo que te dejo el autobús!- grito Velvet

Esto despertó a Sunset:

-¿Qué? ¿Digo? ¿Cuándo?... el autobús… o no… me dejo el autobús…. Llegare muy tarde a clases- dijo muy confundida Sunset

-Vamos deja de balbucear y sube al auto que se nos hace tarde para llegar- dijo José muy serio

Al escuchar esto, Sunset se subio al auto, se sento en la parte de atrás junto a Cristopher y Lety

-Gracias por el viaje amigos, no sé cómo agradecerles- dijo Sunset

-No hay problema, para eso son los amigos- dijo Velvet

-Si claro- dijo José en forma sarcástica

Lety se dio cuenta que Sunset tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos del cual pregunto:

-Oye amiga no te vez muy bien, pareciera que no has dormido en días….- dijo Lety

-La verdad si no he podido dormir muy bien… he tenido… mal… sueños- decía Sunset mientras cerraba sus ojos de cansancio

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Velvet

Al decir esto, nuevamente se despertó Sunset sorprendida

-¿Quién yo? ¿Cuando?... Es decir si… si estoy bien… solo un poco cansada…- decía Sunset mientras nuevamente la venció el sueño, tanto era su cansancio que se quedó dormida…

-Vaya eso es grave, se ve muy mal Sunset- dijo Lety

En ese momento su cabeza se retranco del hombro de Cristopher, y al mismo modo se le escuchaba roncar…

-Creo que debemos llevarla a la enfermería cuando lleguemos- dijo Cristopher

-Me parece buena idea- reitero Velvet

Después de un tiempo en el camino, llegaron a la escuela…

-Muy bien llegamos, Sunset… despierta… ya llegamos a la escuela…- le decía Velvet mientras intentaba despertar a Sunset

-¡Oh no puede ser!... esta… está muerta….- dijo muy asustada Lety

-Vamos Lety… no está muerta solo está profundamente dormida- dijo Cristopher calmado a Lety

-Huy que susto… bueno debo ir a clases… nos vemos- decía Lety mientras se alejaba

-Oye espera, no vas a ayudarnos a llevar a Sunset a la enfermería…- grito Cristopher

-Eso me recuerda que debo llegar temprano a clases… nos vemos- decía Jose mientras corría directo a la escuela…

-Hay por favor… acaso nadie nos va ayudar- dijo Cristopher

-Yo voy a ayudarte, bueno… un poco- dijo Velvet

Al decir esto ambos chicos trataron de despertar a Sunset pero no pudieron…

-Creo que debes cargarla y llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Velvet

-Yo… cargarla, claro que no, solo la ayudare a levantarse para poder caminar- dijo Cristopher

Trataron de bajarla del auto, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida…

-No hay de otra levántala y llévala cargando a la enfermería- dijo Velvet

Al decir esto, Cristopher levanto a Sunset y la hecho en su hombro derecho…. Literalmente como un saco de papas….

-Vaya que si eres un caballero…- dijo de forma sarcástica Velvet

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues muchos chicos llevan a la dama en apuros en sus brazos y no como un costal…- dijo Velvet

-Que importa, llevemos rápido a Sunset… porque la verdad pesa un poco- decía Cristopher mientras hacía esfuerzo en cargar a la chica pelirroja

Ambos chicos entraron a la escuela, a donde muchos chicos miraban de forma extraña a Cristopher por la manera de llevar a Sunset…

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me está mirando?- se preguntaba Cristopher

-No lo sé, tal vez por la forma de llevar a Sunset- dijo de forma muy sarcástica Velvet

Después de eso ambos chicos llegaron a la enfermería…

-¿Qué pasa chicos, cual es el problema?- preguntaba la enfermera

-Traemos esta chica, al parecer está muy cansada- dijo Velvet

-Ok, vamos a revisarla… con mucho cuidado, pon a la chica en la camilla- dijo la enfermera

Al decir esto Cristopher trato de acostar a Sunset con mucho cuidado, pero al parecer le gano el peso y sin querer hizo que Sunset rebotara de la camilla… pero ni así Sunset despertó de ese pesado sueño…

-Vaya te dije con cuidado chico- dijo la enfermera

-Lo siento… se me resbalo de mis brazos y…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera:

-No importa… Vamos a revisarla…-

Después de revisar de pies a cabeza a Sunset, la enfermera diagnóstico:

-No se preocupen chicos, su amiga solo está cansada… solo unas horas de sueño y estará como nueva- dijo la enfermera muy segura

-Vaya que alivio- dijo Velvet muy contenta

En ese momento entraron a la enfermería dos de sus amigas de Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow Dash quien al parecer se veía muy preocupadas:

-¿Cómo esta Sunset? ¿Está bien? ¿No le pasa nada grave?- preguntaba Rainbow

-NO, ya se los había explicado a sus otros amigos, solo necesita dormir-

Al fijar la mirada se dio cuenta que ahí estaban Velvet y Cristopher

-¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí, que es lo que pasa?- preguntaban Rainbow

-Ellos dos trajeron a su amiga aquí al consultorio- dijo la enfermera

-Vaya, no sé cómo agradecerle lo que hicieron con mi amiga…- dijo Applejack

-Si no hay problema… -dijo Cristopher

\- A ti te conozco… a claro tu eres el chico que le pateo el trasero a Rainbow en aquel mini partido de Futbol… eres… Cristopher verdad?- pregunto Applejack

-He…. Claro soy yo- dijo Cristopher apenado

-Vaya por lo que veo no me vas a dejar de molestar con esto verdad- le dijo enojada Rainbow a Applejack

-Jajaja… solo es broma, no es para que te molestes Rainbow-

En ese momento sonó la campana de clases…

-Muy bien chicos, les recomiendo que acudan a clases, su amiga estará bien… solo necesita descansar un tiempo… y cuando digo descansar, me refiero a un buen tiempo de sueño, yo cuidare de ella- dijo la enfermera

Al decir esto los chicos salieron de la enfermería y caminaban juntos rumbo a su salón

-Qué bueno que no fue no es nada grave- dijo Velvet

-Si tienes razón, mas al rato vendré a verla- dijo Rainbow

Cristopher por traer a Sunset a la enfermería se olvidó que tenía que pasar por unos libros a su casillero…

-Oh por dios, casi olvido un libro… en seguida te alcanzo en clase Velvet- decía Cristopher mientras corría rumbo a los casilleros

-Vaya sí que ese chico es muy raro- dijo Rainbow

-Comparado con ustedes… no veo rareza en el- dijo Velvet

-Oye…- dijo Rainbow

Al llegar a su casillero Cristopher… a este lo empezó abrir…

-Por favor… que no haya nada esta vez… por favor que no haya nada- decía Cristopher

Al parecer, no había nada en aquel casillero, lo cual alegro a Cristopher, en seguida empezó a buscar sus libros, pero por accidente, Cristopher tiro algo al suelo…

-Pero que rayo… o es este artefacto-

Era el medidor de radiación de energía o mejor llamado "Escáner de Magia" del cual al caer al suelo, este se encendió…

-Rayos, olvide regresarle esto a José… ¿Pero qué cosa?

Se percató que este estaba encendido, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que aquel aparato estaba marcando que muy cerca estaba emitiendo energía, el aparato le estaba marcando donde provenía esa energía…

-Vaya, hay algo emitiendo energía desconocida afuera de la escuela… ¿Me pregunto que será….? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debo darme prisa o la Profa. Cheerilee no me dejara entrar a su clase…- dijo Cristopher mientras guardaba aquel aparato en su mochila…

Después de correr y subir las escaleras… Cristopher logro llegar a la clase:

-Vaya, vaya… señor Mora… con que siempre si decidió entrar a mi clase…- dijo de forma sarcástica la Profa. Cheerilee

-Perdón Profa. Cheerilee, no volverá a pasar…- dijo Cristopher sofocado…

-Espero que no sea así… toma tu asiento…- dijo la Profa. Cheerilee

En seguida Cristopher entro al salón y se sentó a su lugar, en ese momento Cristopher empezaba a sudar levemente…

-Casi y no llegas Cristo- dijo José

-No me había dado cuenta amigo- dijo sarcásticamente Cristopher…

-Muy bien chicos… hoy hay examen sorpresa...- dijo Profa. Cheerilee

Y todos al mismo tiempo expresaron:

-Ahhhhhhh-

-Vamos Chicos no se quejen es un examen referente a lo que aprendimos a esta semana, así que pasare a dejarles su examen y quiero que lo contesten en silencio- dijo Profa. Cheerilee

-Examen, esta será mi oportunidad de demostrarle a la Profa. Cheerilee que soy más listo que Sunset Shimmer- dijo José muy confiado…

-Si claro… y más porque no entro a la clase- dijo Cristopher

-A si es… saco ventaja de las cosas como ella lo hacía- dijo José

-Aquí vamos de nuevo….- dijo Cristopher mientras empezaba a contestar su examen…

Luego de un tiempo, todos los chicos del salón estaban contestando su examen… Cristopher ya lo había terminado… solo que no lo entregaba a la Profa. Cheerilee ya que el decidió entregarlo al último… durante ese lapso de tiempo él se puso a pensar de muchas cosas: sobre la empresa de su padre que ya fabricara armas, sobre Sunset, se preocupó en que pudo haberla lastimado cuando la dejo caer bruscamente a la camilla de la enfermería… y lo que más le llamo la atención fue del escáner que marcaba que algo emitía energía desconocida… la cual estaba considerando que es… magia….

-Vaya… que era eso que emitía energía… debo averiguarlo… o tal vez el escáner se dañó al caer al suelo… debo de averiguarlo- decía Cristopher

En ese momento, Cristopher se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba… se trataba de la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de Cristopher…

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto en voz baja

Aquella chica no le respondió, solo lo miraba de forma muy rara… a lo cual Cristopher no le importo y dejo de prestarle atención… pero al voltear al otro lado… se dio cuenta que otra chica lo estaba mirando de la misma forma…

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?- se preguntaba Cristopher

-Muy bien chico les queda 10 minutos…- dijo Profa. Cheerilee

Al decir esto Cristopher decidió entregar su examen….

-Vaya Señor Mora… al parecer no tubo dificultad en responderlo…-dijo Profa. Cheerilee

-Si claro...-

-Muy bien siéntese y guarde silencio hasta que todos terminen- Profa. Cheerilee

Al decir esto, Cristopher regreso a su asiento… pero se percató que la Profa. Cheerilee no le quitaba la mirada de encima….

-Que tendrá la profesora, tendré algo en la cara…-

En ese momento sonó el timbre de que se había terminado la clase…

-Muy bien chicos, todos entreguen su examen- dijo Profa. Cheerilee

Al decir esto todos los chicos del salón entregaron sus exámenes y salieron del salón

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu examen?- pregunto José a Cristopher

-La verdad me pareció muy fácil… ¿y a ti?-

-Muy fácil, era para hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, por cierto te diste cuenta como la Profa. Cheerilee no te quitaba la mirada de encima-

-Vaya que lo note… debe de planear algo en mi contra- dijo Cristopher muy pensativo

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-Claro que no… por cierto, note algo muy raro en las chicas que estaban sentadas a un lado de mi… sabes… no dejaban de mírame…- decía Cristopher

-Tal vez sea porque eres un casanova- dijo de forma burlona José

-Oh si… claro… soy todo un galán- decía Cristopher muy sarcástico, pero al decir esto, tropezó de frente contra una chica…

-Oh lo siento… amiga no era mi intención…- decía Cristopher mientras ayudaba a levantar los libros…

-Oh descuida querido… la culpa fue mía…-

Al fijar la mirada se dio cuenta que esa chica que le era familiar…

-Descuida, en seguida levanto tus libros-

Al terminar de levantar los libros se los entrego aquella chica…

-Aquí están tus libros… ¿heeee?….- decía mientras trataba de recordar su nombre

-Me llamo Rarity querido… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?-

-A si… Rarity… la chica que dice que tengo malos modales- decía Cristopher

En ese momento Rarity empezó a reír a su estilo y contesto:

-Jajajaj…. Tranquilo querido, no fue mi intención decir esto… solo que nos presentamos adecuadamente… comenzare de nuevo: Hola me llamo Rarity…-

Al escuchar esto, Cristopher se presentó

-Hola Rarity, mi nombre es Cristopher Mora… ¿es un placer?-

-El placer es mío… sabes no había notado lo especial que eres…- decía Rarity en forma de coqueteo

-¿Quién yo?-

-Por su puesto… sabes… me gustaría conocerte un poco más…- decía Rarity

Nuevamente Cristopher confundido respondió:

-¿Quién yo?-

-Si tontito… que tal si me invitas una malteada después de clase… y me platicas un poco más de ti…- decía Rarity

-Te agradezco, pero estaré ocupado esta tarde… y la verdad…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por José:

-He perdona a mi amigo… necesito hablar con el…-

Al decir esto se llevó a Cristopher a unos pasos lejos de Rarity

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto Cristopher

-Vamos amigo casanova, estas de suerte- dijo José

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba Cristopher

-Sabes cuantos chicos querrían estar en tu lugar… se morirían de envidia en salir con esa chica- dijo José

-Si… pero créeme que no me llama la atención, además hay que avanzar en el proyecto- dijo Cristopher

-Vamos… no es hora de hablar de eso… el proyecto está casi listo además te conviene que hables con ella porque sabes… ella es amiga de Twilight Sparkle… la chica que te he platicado… ya sabes-

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto Cristopher

-Claro… puedes sacar más información sobre la… magia-

Al decir esto Cristopher empezó a analizar la situación:

-Tal vez él tenga razón… podría hablarme más sobre la magia… no lo sé… creo que es una mala idea- dijo Cristopher

-¿Pasa algo queridos?- pregunto Rarity

-No descuida, danos un minuto- respondió José

-¿Entonces qué dices…?- pregunto José

Al ver que no tenía otra opción… decidió aceptar…

-Está bien… pero si algo sale mal… esto será tu culpa…- le dijo Cristopher a Jose mientras este regresaba con Rarity

-Sabes, claro… acepto tu petición… nos vemos después de clases- dijo Cristopher

-Vaya sabría que aceptarías… nos vemos querido- le dijo Rarity mientras esta le guiño un ojo… esto hizo sonrojar a Cristopher…XD

Después de que se retirara Rarity… Cristopher le dijo a José

-Sabes algo… creo que me estoy arrepintiendo-

-Como lo he dicho antes… eres todo un casanova…- dijo burlonamente José

-Ya cállate- dijo Cristopher enojado

Después de eso ambos chicos se dirigieron a su clase de historia, pero al parecer Applejack observo y escucho la conversación de Cristopher y Rarity, por lo que decidió en ir alcanzar a Rarity quien estaba en su casillero…

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto Applejack a Rarity

-Buscando un libro… ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Me refiero la charla que tuviste con Cristopher… ¿Qué es lo que planeas?-

-Que pasa… es malo que salga con el chico nuevo….- respondió Rarity

-Te conozco amiga… no sé qué estas planeando… pero sé que estas planeando algo…

-Jajajaj querida… no planeo nada… no sé por qué me insiste… y ahora si me disculpa debo ir clases-

Después de decir esto, Rarity se alejó….

-Debo de averiguar qué es lo que planea… esta niña- dijo Applejack

Después de una 2 horas de una aburridísima clase de historia, se llegó la hora del almuerzo los tres chicos (Velvet, José y Cristopher) estaba almorzando en la cafetería…

-Alguna novedad el día de hoy chicos- pregunto Velvet

-La verdad me dio un poco de sueño… sabes esa clase de historia estuvo muy aburrida- dijo José

-Ni que lo digas… por cierto… ¿que sigue después del almuerzo?- preguntó Cristopher

-Me parece que sigue… dos horas de educación física… rayos como odio esto- expreso José

-Vamos José, no te quejes… no todo es números y ecuaciones… también hay que desarrollar musculo… y por lo que veo te hace un poco más a ti… jajaja- dijo Velvet

-Ja ja… que graciosa…- dijo José

-Por cierto, te vi platicar con tus amigos los tecnológicos… ¿Qué están planeando esta vez?- pregunto José

-Lo mismo de siempre… hablan de ciencias y tecnología, la verdad son muy aburrido- dijo Velvet

-¿A que te refieres?, nosotros hablamos de lo mismo- dijo José

-Tú lo dijiste… ellos lo hablan… nosotros lo aplicamos, deberías de invitarlos a tu taller tal vez nos puedan ayudar…- dijo Velvet

-Y que descubran todos mis secretos… eso nunca…-

-Como quieras… por cierto… saben cuándo se celebraran los Juegos de la Amistad?

-¿Juegos de la Amistad?- pregunto Cristopher

-Si los juegos de la amistad, es una competición entre nuestra escuela Canterlot y la escuela Cristal….- respondió Velvet

-Sí y como cada año esa escuela nos ha pateado el trasero…- dijo enojado José

-Vaya… y ¿qué competencias se desarrollan?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues Futbol, Basquetbol, Voleibol, Tiro con Arco, Carrera de relevos… prueba de talento… prueba de inteligencia, competencia de cocina… por mencionar algunos…- dijo Cristopher

-Vaya… me suena así como una gran rivalidad- dijo Cristopher

-Como sea, este año no voy a competir… sabes no quiero pasar de nuevo el peor de los ridículos través….- dijo José

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues veraz hace un año….- decía José pero interrumpió su relato al ver nuevamente aquella chica que lo volvía loco…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?... O ya veo…- dijo Cristopher al darse cuenta que estaba pasando junto de aquella mesa Derpy

-Sabes algo… sería muy mala suerte si esta chica volviera a tropezar…- dijo Cristopher

Pero en ese momento, Derpy se detuvo en la misma mesa donde estaban sentados los otros chicos

-Disculpa… puedo sentarme- pregunto Derpy

-Si claro… puedes sentarte con nosotros- respondió muy animado José

En ese momento se sentó a un lado de Cristopher, esto lo incomodo…

-Si claro… como decía… debemos de trabajar en el proyecto… sabes espero que estés estudiando los libros que te preste- le decía Cristopher a José, pero aparentemente este no hacía caso, ya que estaba cautivado con la presencia de Derpy en la misma mesa…

-Si claro… Hola Derpy…. ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto José a Derpy

-Bien… gracias- dijo Derpy mientras comía un Sándwich…

-Que bien… ya me conoces… soy el inveloco… digo soy Garcia… digo me llamo José- decía muy nervioso

-Mucho gusto- decía mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo…

En ese momento sonó el timbre para el regreso a clases…

-Bueno debemos irnos, sabes la entrenadora Hilary se molesta con nosotros si llegamos tarde a su clase- decía Velvet mientras jalaba de un brazo a José

-Si claro… nos vemos… Derpy… adiós- decía José mientras se alejaba…

-Buenos… si me disculpas, también debo irme- dijo Cristopher mientras se levantaba de la mesa… pero al parecer ella tomo su mano por un momento…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Cristopher

En ese momento… muy sonrojada le entrego una caja envuelta con un moño (claro era un regalo), al dárselo… ella se levantó y corrió de aquel lugar…

-Oye espera… déjame decirte…- le decía Cristopher mientras esta se alejaba

-Rayos esto complica más las cosas… ¿Qué rayos es esto?-

Al abrir aquella caja se dio cuenta que era… un muffin…

-Vaya esa chica esta obsesionada con estos panecillos…-

Más debajo de aquella caja, venia una nota que decía:

Tus eres mi muffin… porque me gustas mucho….

Firma Derpy Hooves

-No puede ser, esta chica está obsesionada… más vale que hable con ella para aclararle las cosas-

Al decir esto tiro aquel papel junto con la caja… pero se quedó con el panecillo, el cual iba a guardad en su casillero… después de eso, se fue a cambiar a los vestidores para posteriormente ir a integrase clase de educación física… donde al parecer la entrenadora Hilary estaba dando un discurso:

-Muy bien chicos… tenemos poco tiempo para el evento que se viene a la escuela… es por eso que durante esta dos semanas elegiremos deportivamente a quienes nos van a representar para "Los juegos de la Amistad"… así que saquen lo mejor e intégrense a sus deportes que se inscribieron…

-Vaya van a hacer las dos horas más largas de este día…- dijo José

-Ni que lo digas- reitero Cristopher…

Al integrase al equipo de Soccer… el entrenador Mac Foster… nuevamente puso a todo su grupo a dar 10 vueltas a la cancha….

-Vamos chicos, muévanse… quiero que den el 100% en la cancha-

Después de las 10 vueltas, 30 lagartijas y 20 sentadillas… el entrenador decidió darles un breve descanso a los chicos…

-Muy bien chicos, descanse 20 minutos- dijo el entrenador

Al decir esto… los dos chicos fueron a descansar en las gradas…

-Vaya sí que nos explota el entrenador…- dijo José

-Mira como estoy sudando- dijo Cristopher

Al decir esto, unas chicas del equipo se sentaron en las gradas… y al parecer estaban viendo muy detenidamente a Cristopher al parecer eran Lyra y Bombon, cosa que se dio cuenta José

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Cristopher

-Mira aquellas chicas, no te quitan la mirada- dijo José

-Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo…- respondió Cristopher molesto

-Hola… tú debes ser Cristopher….- dijo Lyra

-Heee… si soy Cristopher…-

-Vaya, no había notado… pero eres muy apuesto..- dijo Lyra

-En serio… es decir… ¿Tú lo crees?

-Si eres muy apuesto- respondió Bombon

Cristopher no sabía lo que estaba pasando…

-Oye… yo lo vi primero… vete de aquí "mejor amiga"- dijo Lyra

-De que hablas, yo soy quien lo noto primero- dijo Bombon

-¿Que rayos pasa aquí?- se preguntó muy confundido Cristopher

En ese momento ambas chicas empezaron a pelear, por lo cual Cristopher se alejó de aquel altercado…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- se preguntaba Cristopher mientras caminaba… en ese momento se topó nuevamente con otra chica…

-Oh lo siento… no fue mi intención- dijo apenado Cristopher

-No hay… problema…- le decía aquella chica mientras le sonreía…

-Si… he debo irme…- dijo Cristopher, pero noto que esta chica lo seguía

En eso Cristopher acelero el paso, pero después noto que ya eran dos chicas quienes lo venían siguiendo…

-Esto es extraño… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Al voltear la mirada… noto que eran 5 chicas las que lo venían siguiendo, en eso Cristopher decidió de cambiar de caminar a correr, en eso las chicas corrían tras de el y le empezaron a gritar:

-Espera… no me dejes guapo-

-Oye no te vaya amor-

-Cariño no me dejes-

En ese momento Cristopher no sabía que estaba pasando… pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto…

-¿Por qué todas las chicas actúan de este modo tan extraño?- decía mientras corría rumbo a la escuela…

CONTINUARA….


	14. PROBLEMAS Y MAS PROBLEMAS

SALUDOS AMIGOS NUEVAMENTE UNA DISCULPA… POR EL TIEMPO AUSENTE… PERO EN VERDAD HE TENIDO MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES… POR CIERTO SE ESTRENA LA NUEVA PELICULA DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS 4… EL 22 DE OCTUBRE POR DISCOVERY KIDS MEXICO A LAS 11:00 HRS… BUENO YA SE ESTRENO ANTES, PERO ESTA VEZ EN ESPAÑOL LATINO… Y YO NO PUEDO ACABAR MI FANFICTION… JEJEJE… QUE MAS DA… YA LA VI… ESTA MUY BUENA… DE HECHO AL VERLA… HE DECIDIDO CAMBIAR UN POCO DE RUMBO A MI HISTORIA YA QUE EN LA NUEVA PELICULA YA LAS MANES7 YA TIENEN UN PODER (UPS… PERDON POR EL SPOILER…XD) NO IMPORTA… LES RECUERDO QUE EL TIEMPO QUE ESTA BASADA MI FANFICTION ES DESPUES DE RAINBOW ROCKS Y... ANTES Y DURANTE LA PELICULA EG3 FRIENDSHIP GAMES PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUCIÓN… YA EXPLICADO LO MENCIONADO CONTINUAMOS…

En otro escenario… en la enfermería, Sunset Shimmer seguía dormida, la cual preocupaba a Fluttershy y a Pinkie Pie quien estaba en ese momento en aquel consultorio…

-Ya se los dije chicas… su amiga está bien, solo está durmiendo… es cuestión de poco tiempo para que ella despierte…- dijo la enfermera

-Es en serio… dígame la verdad… no quiero perder a mi amiga….- decía Pinkie muy dramática

-Si es enserio- dijo la enfermera

-Oki loky- dijo calmadamente Pinkie

-¿Podemos quedarnos un momento con nuestra amiga?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Claro no hay problema… solo no la despierten… ahora si me lo permiten… tengo que ir hablar con la Subdirectora Luna, las dejo a cargo de su amiga un momento…- decía la enfermera mientras esta salía del consultorio

-Vaya esto es extraño… Sunset nunca dormiría en horario de clases- dijo preocupada Fluttershy

-Vamos ya la habíamos escuchado antes… ella no ha podido dormir porque tenía esas pesadilla de algo malvado en ella y algo así…- decía Pinkie Pie mientras jugaba con el Tensiómetro…

-No lo sé… pero empiezo a creer que esos sueños de Sunset pueda ser algo malo- preocupada dijo Fluttershy

-No te preocupes… es algo que Sunset puede controlar… si no de lo contrario nos puede ayudar nuestra amiga que viene de Equestria… probando… probando… uno, dos, tres- respondía mientras jugaba con el estetoscopio

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Fluttershy

En ese momento entro al consultorio rápidamente y azotando la puerta Cristopher muy sofocado…

-ENFERMERA…. AYUDEME… TENGO UN… PROBLEMA- decía Cristopher mientras se hiperventilaba…

-Oye amigo… No grites… que no vez que nuestra amiga está tomando una siesta- decía Pinkie Pie molesta…

-Si… lo siento… no fue mí…. un momento… son ustedes ¿en dónde está la enfermera?- preguntaba Cristopher

-Ella salió un momento… en seguida regresa…- dijo Fluttershy

-Rayos…- se decía Cristopher mientras se retrancaba de la puerta…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa… acaso…ocurre algo malo?- preguntaba Pinkie

-Me temo que si… hay muchas chicas que me están persiguiendo-

Al escuchar esto… a Pinkie Pie le causo un poco de gracia que empezó a reírse…

-Jajajaj que buen chiste… jajaja- decía riendo Pinkie Pie

-Es en serio… me están persiguiendo varias chicas-

Al decir esto… se escuchaban varias chicas que estaban afuera del consultorio…

-¿A dónde se fue?-

-Tal vez fue a la cafetería... debemos ir-

-Si vayamos… Si….-

Al escuchar esto… por un momento se sintió aliviado Cristopher:

-Al fin me deshice de ellas….-

En ese momento, Cristopher estaba pensando que es lo que causa toda esa revuelta que tuvo con las chicas…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa… que afecta a las chicas…? la verdad guapo no soy…XD- Se preguntaba Cristopher mientras cayo al suelo junto a la puerta y se limpiaba el sudor que tenía en su frente…

Al ver a Cristopher, se acercó Pinkie Pie para ayudarlo

-Vamos amigo… no pongas esa cara… no es para tanto… tal vez sea… por… que….que…- decía Pinkie Pie mientras empezaba a balbucear…

-¿Tal vez sea por qué Pinkie?- le pregunto Cristopher

En ese momento la actitud de Pinkie cambio por completo…

-Tal vez sea por que seas… atractivo, sabes… no había notado lo lindo y especial que eres…- decía Pinkie con una voz alegre

-¿QUEEE?...TU TAMBIEN…-

En ese momento, Fluttershy se asustó y le empezó a preguntar a Pinkie Pie esa actitud:

-¿Oye Pinkie estas bien...?-

-Claro que lo estoy… estoy cerca de mi amorcito…- decía mientras intentaba abrazar a Cristopher, pero este se negaba en todo momento…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con tigo?... Déjame en paz- decía mientras trataba de evitar que Pinkie lo abrazara…

En ese momento, Cristopher noto algo inusual en Pinkie Pie mientras esta intentaba acercársele, al parecer, se dio cuenta que sus ojos de Pinkie estaban dilatados…

-¿Qué pasa… en verdad te sientes bien?- pregunto Cristopher

-Claro que estoy bien… que tiene de malo que una chica revele sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta- dijo Pinkie

Esto le recordó lo que había pasado anteriormente con Velvet ya que dijo lo mismo Pinkie Pie cuando estaban en el taller de José, también recordó que cuando actuó de esa misma forma, es decir tenía sus ojos dilatados…

-Es la misma forma de actuar de Velvet… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Pinkie… me estas asustando… porque estas… tas… tas….- decía Fluttershy mientras al parecer, empezaba a caer en aquel estado que Pinkie…

En ese momento, se dio cuenta Cristopher el cambio de sus ojos de Fluttershy… ya que cambio de normales a estar dilatados…

-Muy bien niña… quita las manos de mi hombre- decía Fluttershy con una voz fuerte y clara… esto sorprendió a Cristopher

-Por favor ¿no me digas que tú también?- dijo Cristopher confundido

-¿Tu hombre?... No veo una etiqueta que diga tu nombre marcado- dijo Pinkie Pie molesta

-Lo que voy a dejar marcado será mi pie en tu trasero si no te alejas de el- decía muy enojada Fluttershy

-A si… eso quiero verlo- decía Pinkie retando a Fluttershy

Cristopher estaba muy confundido… ya que nunca vio expresarse así Fluttershy, sabía el problema que estaba provocando:

-Hay dios que he hecho- decía Cristopher muy preocupado… esto lo puso muy nervioso el cual no paraba de sudar… esto provoco que nuevamente se limpiara el sudor de su frente… pero al hacerlo, Cristopher se dio cuenta de algo…

-Un momento… si analizo bien las cosas… esto está pasando es porque estoy sudando:

La actitud de Velvet se debió porque estaba sudando en el taller…

Cuando entre a la clase de la Profa. Cheerilee entre corriendo… el cual estaba sudando un poco cuando vi la actitud de aquellas chicas y de la misma Profa. Cheerilee

Las chicas me empezaron a seguir por que en un inicio yo estaba sudando después de hacer ejercicio en la clase de educación física…

Y es por eso que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie actúan así porque estoy sudando…-

-No puede debe ser….- dijo Cristopher mientras recordaba cuando se le derramo un poco de ese líquido que tenía en la botella que tenía José a la cual él llama Formula de Amor…. la vez pasada…

-No puede ser que sea eso… no lo creo- decía muy pensativo

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban peleando…

-¡Basta chicas… no se estén peleando!- dijo Cristopher

-Espera un minuto cariño… solo pongo en su lugar a esta niña y vuelvo contigo- decía Pinkie Pie mientras forcejeaba con Fluttershy

-Eso sí que no… yo seré quien ira con el- decía Fluttershy mientras también forcejeaba

Al escuchar esto, Cristopher sabía que si seguía presente en aquel lugar ellas iban a terminar muy mal… por eso decidió salir del consultorio sin que se diera cuenta… pero justo después de salir… Sunset Shimmer despertó de aquel sueño que tenía muy pesado al escuchar a ambas chicas peleando:

-¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se preguntaba Sunset al ver a Pinkie y Fluttershy reñir

-Oigan…¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?...¿Porque están peleando?- les preguntaba Sunset

-Es algo que a ti no debe de importarte, niña tonta- le contesto muy enojada Fluttershy

Al escuchar la respuesta de Fluttershy, Sunset se sorprendió, ya que nunca la había visto tan molesta ni nunca la había escuchado expresarse así…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede chicas… por que actúan de esa forma?- preguntaba muy confundida Sunset

-Si es que quieres saberlo niñita… estamos peleando por… por…. Por…- decía Pinkie Pie mientras al parecer regresaba a la normalidad, sus ojos estaban regresando a la normalidad…

-¿Por qué… Pinkie Pie?- pregunto nuevamente Sunset

-He… la verdad… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo… tu sabes por qué Fluttershy?

-¡Por su puesto niñita estábamos peleado! por… por… por…- grito Fluttershy, mientas esta también regresaba en si…

Ambas Sunset como Pinkie preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Por qué Fluttershy?-

Pero ella al regresar en si, hablo normalmente, y contestando muy tímida solo dijo:

-No lo sé… ¿Por dios Pinkie Pie… tu cabello está muy desarreglado… que es lo que te paso, parece que alguien te lo hubiera jalado?-

-¿Qué dices…- en ese momento Pinkie Pie se miró en el espejo que estaba en el consultorio

-Vaya que si…. Pero no soy la única… mírate a ti….- le decía Pinkie a Fluttershy mientras esta le mostraba el espejo para mirarse

-AAAWWWHHH- grito Fluttershy

-En serio chicas… ¿no recuerdan nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo?- preguntaba Sunset

-¿Recordar que?... No recuerdo nada en verdad- decía Pinkie Pie mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello

-Si hace un momento… tú y Fluttershy estaban… peleando…-

-¿Qué dices… Sunset…. Nosotras pelear…. Hablas en serio?- dijo Fluttershy

-Si hace un momento ustedes estaban peleando… inclusive tu Fluttershy me llamaste… niña tonta…- dijo Sunset

-En serio…Oh lo siento… no recuerdo haberlo dicho… pero lo siento mucho… no era mi intención- decía Fluttershy muy penada

-No… no te preocupes Fluttershy-

-¿Es verdad… No lo recuerdo?- decía Pinkie

-¿Entonces… que es lo que recuerdas?-

-Pues solo recuerdo… que Fluttershy y yo venimos a verte a la enfermería… y platicamos con la enfermera, salió la enfermera… y entro un chico… al consultorio… buscando a la enfermera…. Y es solo lo que recuerdo- dijo Pinkie Pie muy confundida

-¿Cuál chico… quién era?-

-La verdad no lo recuerdo… ¿Tu recuerdas quien entro al consultorio Fluttershy?

-No lo recuerdo… es como si ese momento se borrara de mi mente- decía Fluttershy

-Ya veo… un momento… como es que yo llegué aquí… ¿Qué es lo que paso?- se preguntaba Sunset

-Tus amigos te trajeron aquí…- dijo la enfermera al entrar – al parecer tenias agotamiento por mucho estrés que te quedaste muy dormida todo el día….-

-¿Qué es lo que dice?... ¿Estuve dormida todo el día…?... no puede ser- decía Sunset muy preocupada

-Tranquila… hable con la directora Celestia y le comente tu caso… ella está de acuerdo en hablar con tus maestros para ponerte al corriente con las actividades que tenías hoy- dijo la enfermera

Con una cara de alivio dijo Sunset:

-Vaya… no sé cómo agradecerle…-

-No me lo agradezcas a mí… si no a tus amigos… quienes se preocuparon por ti- dijo la enfermera

-Muchas gracias amigas…-

-De hecho a tus otros amigos… quienes te trajeron aquí-

En ese momento Sunset Shimmer recordó en aquellos chicos con quien venía en camino a la escuela: José, Cristopher y Velvet

-Creo que y lo recuerdo… lo que no recuerdo es… porque me duele mucho mi cabeza…-

Al escuchar esto… la enfermera empezó a reír….

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Nada… solo recordaba…- dijo la enfermera sabiendo el motivo de su dolor de cabeza… XD

Pasando a otro escenario, Cristopher estaba corriendo rumbo a los vestidores… en el cual ahí encontró a los demás chicos de la clase de educación física, entre ellos a José…

-Hola Cristopher…. ¿Dónde estuviste…. Ya termino el entrenamiento?

En ese momento Cristopher tomo su mano en su playera a José y le dijo:

-José… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-

Sorprendido y confundido José solo respondió:

-¿A qué te refieres…?¿De que estas hablando?

-Me refiero a tu solución química que tu llamas "Formula del amor"…

Al escuchar esto… todos los chicos de ahí escucharon y guardaron silencio por un momento:

-He…. No sé de qué estás hablando…- decía José haciéndole señas a Cristopher de que guardara silencio… en eso Cristopher al ver que los demás chicos que estaban en ese momento en los vestidores los estaban observando, Cristopher se calmó por un momento y solo dijo:

-Deja tomar un baño… y después hablamos- al decir esto Cristopher soltó a José y posterior se fue a dar una ducha….

Después de que Cristopher se tomara 3 duchas… se vistió y salió de aquel vestidor a donde José ya lo estaba esperando:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Cristopher…¿Por qué esta actitud?-

-José… ¿aun tienes aquella hoja de tu compuesto químico que hiciste?- pregunto Cristopher

-Si… si claro está en mi casillero junto con la botella….- dijo José

-Quiero que me la muestres otra vez…- dijo Cristopher

-Si… claro… no hay problema… vamos por el- dijo José muy confundido…

En seguida después… los dos chicos fueron rumbo al área de los casilleros, José no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni por que la actitud molesta de Cristopher… llegando al casillero de José, este le muestra nuevamente la hoja donde tenía anotada la formula… al echarle un vistazo no le entendía muy bien… ya que estaba muy maltratada la hoja…

-¿Tienes anotado o impreso en otro lado esta información?- pregunto Cristopher

-No… es la única copia que tengo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?- pregunto José

Cristopher no quería comentarle lo que había pasado… solo se limitó a decir…

-¿Estará desocupado el laboratorio de química de la escuela?- pregunto Cristopher

-No lo creo… Necesitamos ir a ver…- contesto José más confundido…

En ese momento fueron los dos chicos… al laboratorio de la escuela… donde al llegar estaba vacío… no había nadie…

-Muy bien… ya me canse de no saber qué es lo que ocurre… dime de una vez ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?-

-Te lo diré… tan pronto descubra que es lo que esta pasado…- dijo Cristopher

Tomo aquel papel y empezó a analizar el contenido, tomo una libreta y empezó a realizar muchas operaciones de química… en seguida tomo una muestra… del líquido de aquella botella y empezó a revisarla con un microscopio… tardo más de media hora en revisar una y otra vez aquella formula… pero no encontraba ninguna explicación… José ya se había aburrido lo suficiente que el sueño lo venció y empezó a dormir sentado…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre…? No encuentro nada en esta fórmula que pueda ocasionar esa reacción a las chicas… algo aquí no encaja- se preguntaba Cristopher

Empezaba nuevamente en analizar aquella formula… pero sin darse cuenta… empezaba a sudar por el estrés de no encontrar respuestas... el cual nuevamente se limpiaba de su frente… en ese momento recordó algo importante…

-Un momento… si esto por si solo… no hace ninguna reacción…. Pero si se mezcla con… una serie de sustancias, electrolitos…- decía mientras realizaba nuevamente las ecuaciones químicas con estos nuevos detalles…. Llego a una conclusión que para él le parecía lógica:

-Creo que lo he descubierto…. La fórmula contiene una feromona la cual puede traer al sexo opuesto por medio del olfato… en este caso a las mujeres… por sí sola no tiene ningún resultado si no se activan… la única forma de activarse es por medio del sales y sustancias que secretan en nuestra piel… el sudor… en pocas palabras la feromona se activa con el sudor provocando aroma irresistible para las chicas -

-Ahora lo entiendo… es por eso que todas esas chicas actuaban así… era porque estaba sudando… al parecer esas pequeñas gotas que me cayeron en la muñeca fueron suficientes para poder tener esta gran reacción…- dijo Cristopher muy seguro en ese momento vio a José se había dormido, el cual Cristopher decidió despertarlo:

-¿Qué cómo…. Yo no lo hice…. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba confundido José

-José… ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

-La verdad no puse atención… ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto José

-Pues veras… yo….- en ese momento recordó que no debe de decirle nada a José… ya que si se enteraba que había encontrado la respuesta de aquella formula… este lo pudiera usar para hacer algún mal… por eso decidió mentirle…

-Si… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntaba José

-Pues la verdad… déjame decirte… es que tu formula… nunca funcionara... Es por eso que no funciona…. Si no funciona…- dijo Cristopher mientras inventaba su respuesta…

-¿Hablas en serio…. Eso no es posible?- se lamentaba José –¿Y no puedes ayudarme a arreglarla…?

-Lo siento, José… pero tampoco pude hacerlo… ya lo intente- le mentía Cristopher a José

Al escuchar esto… José se sintió decepcionado, tanto fue su decepción… que el mismo tomo la botella con aquel líquido… y arrojo todo su contenido al desagüé del fregadero que estaba ahí en el laboratorio:

-Ni hablar… un año perdido por hacer una fórmula que nunca sirvió…- decía muy molesto José

-Vamos amigo… no es para tanto… dime la única intención que tenías en hacer esa fórmula era solo para que le pudieras agradar a una chica… ¿no es así…?- preguntaba Cristopher a José

-A si es… Derpy Hooves… en verdad me gusta esa chica… es por eso que la hice… para agradarle, para que me tomara en cuenta…- se lamentaba José

Cristopher trato de animar a José el cual le empezó a decir:

-Ya te lo dije… yo te ayudare a conquistar a esa chica llamada Derpy, es un hecho- decía Cristopher

-Gracias amigo… un momento… ¿Porque ahora se te ocurrió revisar mi formula… y no cuando te lo pedí, que es lo que pasa?- preguntaba José

-Pues veras… yo… he….- decía titubeando Cristopher pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta de aquel laboratorio:

-Oh señor Mora… por fin lo encuentro- dijo aquella voz desde la puerta

-Oh… hola… he… Profa. Cheerilee… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntaba Cristopher

-Pues ocurre que la Subdirectora Luna quiere verte de inmediato… así que preséntate en su oficina ahora…- dijo la Profa. Cheerilee mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta

En ese momento… sonó la campana de salida…

-Oh no… eso suena a problemas…- lamentaba José

-Me temo que si… no importa… debo ir a verla, más tarde hablaremos- decía Cristopher mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a la oficina de la Subdirectora… en seguida salió del laboratorio…

-Rayos… no pude hacer funcionar esa fórmula… no importa… algo me oculta Cristopher… y lo voy a descubrir- se decía José muy decidido…

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Subdirectora, estaban platicando Luna y Profa. Cheerilee… en ese momento entro Cristopher toco la puerta:

-Subdirectora Luna… he… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante… puedes entrar…- dijo Luna

Muy nervioso entro Cristopher en aquella oficina…

-Oh tú debes de ser Cristopher Mora… es un gusto en conocerte…- dijo Luna

-Claro… es… es un placer….- dijo Cristopher nervioso

-Muy bien… sabes por qué razón está aquí… ¿Verdad?- pregunto Luna

-No la verdad no sé por qué estoy aquí… ¿Estoy en problemas?- pregunto Cristopher

-¿En problemas…? claro que no… que yo sepa no… es por otra razón…- dijo Luna

En ese momento se sintió por un momento aliviado Cristopher:

-En serio… ¿Cuál es la razón?-

En ese momento, entro una chica a la oficina:

-He disculpa… me mando a llamar Subdirectora Luna-

-Claro… entra te estábamos esperando-

Al fijar la mirada, vio que se trataba de Sunset Shimmer.

-Vaya… por lo que veo te veo un poco mejor Sunset… me alegra eso- dijo Luna

-Gracias señorita Luna… ya me siento mejor- dijo Sunset

-Qué bueno… bueno seré breve… la razón por la que los mande a llamar a ti Sunset como a tu compañero es porque ustedes dos son los mejores en toda la escuela en matemáticas- dijo Luna

-He… ¿es en serio?- pregunto Cristopher

-Así es… aquí la Profa. Cheerilee presente me comento que ustedes dos han tenido buenos resultados durante esta semana, lo cual me agrada mucho… y la verdad espero que sigan así… pues planeo que uno de ustedes dos pueda participar en la competencia de inteligencia en los juegos de la amistad que se llevaran a cabo en las próximas semanas…-

-Ah claro… no hay problema- muy alegre dijo Sunset

-SI claro… como sea- se veía con poco animo Cristopher

-¿Qué sucede… no te interesa participar?- pregunto Luna

-Con todo respeto subdirectora… no me interesa participar en algún evento, digamos que no me llama la atención…- dijo Cristopher muy pensativo

-Vamos… no pierdes nada por participar- dijo Sunset

-SI…. Tal vez sea divertido… pero la verdad… es que yo nunca he participado en una competencia… y la verdad no quiero verme en ridículo en una de ellas- dijo Cristopher

-Bueno… ya está decidido… durante estas semanas la Profa. Cheerilee va seleccionar quien de ustedes dos va a ser quien nos representara en esa prueba… así que les deseo mucha suerte, pueden irse a casa- dijo Luna

Ambos salieron de su oficina de la Subdirectora Luna… Cristopher se sentía aliviado de que no se le acusara de lo que había pasado en la tarde…

-Vaya veo que este año, la Sub Luna como la directora Celestia están muy interesadas en esos... juegos de la amistad… si sabes que son los juegos de la amistad ¿verdad?- preguntaba Sunset a Cristopher

-Si… ya me lo habían comentado- respondió Cristopher

En ese momento… pasaban por el pasillo… Lyra y Bonbon… de las cuales observo Cristopher y se asustó al verlas despeinadas y con algunos moretones en sus brazos y caras de cada una de ellas, caminaban juntas, ayudándose a caminar entre sí:

-No lo sé amiga… perdóname… no fue mi intención, no recuerdo lo que paso- decia Lyra muy asustada

-No te preocupes… tampoco era mi intención- decía Bonbon

Al verlas Sunset les pregunto:

-Por dios chicas… que les ocurrió-

-La verdad no lo sabemos… no recordamos nada, solo recuerdo que estábamos peleando… pero no recuerdo la razón- respondió Bonbon

En ese momento se puso nervioso Cristopher

-Perdóname amiga… no fue mi intención- decía Lyra

-No perdóname a mi… yo tampoco quise- decía Bonbon

En ese momento, Sunset recordó la pelea de Pinkie con Flutteshy

-En serio no recuerdan nada… saben eso es extraño, lo mismo le paso a Pinkie Pie con Fluttershy-

En ese momento Cristopher nuevamente se puso más nervioso y solo se limitó a preguntar:

-¿En serio?-

-Si… cuando recién me había despertado, Pinkie y Fluttershy discutían… pero luego de un momento… no sabían lo que pasaba…- dijo Sunset muy pensativa

Al escuchar esto. Cristopher llego a otra conclusión y pensó:

-Ya veo… las chicas al oler aquella feromona… también tapa un poco su memoria de cortp plazo… sí que esa fórmula es muy siniestra-

-He… Cristopher… ¿Sabes algo al respecto?- pregunto Sunset

-He… si… digo… no… no lo sé…- decía muy nervioso Cristopher

-Bueno si nos disculpas debemos ir a la enfermería, y después a nuestro castigo- decia Lyra mientras caminaba junto de Bonbon

-¿Castigo?... ¿A qué se refieren?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues la directora Celestia se molestó por pelearnos entre nosotras que nos dio un castigó, debemos estar 2 horas en detención-

Cristopher se sentía culpable, ya que por su culpa ambas chicas tuvieran problemas…

-Lo siento tanto chicas... no fue mi intencion...- dijo Cristopher

-¿Sentirlo… a que te refieres…?- se preguntó Sunset

-Bueno… yo… he…- titubeaba Cristopher

-No te preocupes… estaremos bien, nos vemos- decía Lyra mientras estas se alejaban

-Dime… porque les dijiste que no era tu intención…- preguntaba Sunset

-Pues la verdad… yo….no- decía Cristopher pero en ese momento llego Rarity al que al parecer buscaba a Cristopher

-Oh… ahí estas cielo… te estuve buscando por toda la escuela… pensaba que me habías dejado plantada- decía Rarity

-He… claro… digo… por supuesto que no… es decir- muy confundido decía Cristopher

-No importa… es hora de irnos…Nos vemos más tarde Sunset… me alegra que ya estés bien, adiosito - decía Rarity mientras esta lo tomo del brazo y lo jalaba rumbo a la puerta principal de la escuela….

En eso Sunset tenía una ligera sospecha en Cristopher

-Ese chico oculta algo… o solo será mi imaginación?- se preguntaba Sunset

-De hecho la que está tramando algo… es Rarity- le respondió una voz

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- pregunto al darse cuenta que fue Applejack la que había respondido

-Rarity trama algo… y va a involucrar a ese chico, por cierto me alegra que ya estés bien- dijo Applejack

-Ya veo… ¿sabes a donde irán?- pregunto Sunset

-No lo sé bien…- dijo Applejack

-Qué te parece si los seguimos…- propuso Sunset

-Vaya, Sunset eso suena muy malvado y poco ético… Hagámoslo…-

Al decir esto, ambas chicas fueron a seguir a Rarity y a Cristopher

CONTINUARA…


	15. SOSPECHAS DE SUNSET

HOLA QUE TAL AMIGOS… NUEVAMENTE PUBLICO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FANFICTION… AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LE HAN TOMADO INTERES A ESTA HISTORIA… Y POR SUPUESTO AGRADESCO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO… CREANME LOS TOMO EN CUENTA DURANTE EL DESARROLLO DE MI HISTORIA… DEJENME COMENTARLES QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO… ¿PORQUE TE BASAS TU HISTORIA EN UNA PELICULA ATRASADA DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS?... ES DECIR… ¿POR QUE NO TOMASTE LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE LAS CHICAS EN LA NUEVA PELICULA?... BIEN LES COMENTO... EL TIEMPO ME VENCIO… APENAS HACE CASI UN MES EMPECE CON ESTA HISTORIA… Y CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERE… SE ESTRENA LA NUEVA EG4… COMO HE COMENTADO ANTERIORMENTE MI HISTORIA SE ESTA BASANDO DESPUES DE RAINBOW ROCKS Y ANTES Y DURANTE LA PELICULA LOS JUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD… ESTO PARA EVITAR CONFUCIONES…

CONTINUAMOS…

Luego de que Rarity y Cristopher salieran de la escuela… es decir… Rarity llevaba al parecer por la fuerza a Cristopher, ambas chicas Sunset y Applejack fueron a darles alcance, pero se encontraron con Rainbow en la puerta…

-Oigan chicas… ¿A dónde van tan rápido?- gritaba Ranibow Dash

-Vamos… a seguir a Rarity… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Seguir a Rarity?… No importa, saben chicas acaba de pasar algo raro en la cafetería- decía muy seria Rainbow Dash

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sunset

-Pues veras hace un rato, hubo una riña entre chicas en la cafetería-

-¿Qué es lo que dices… hablas en serio?- decia Sunset muy sorpredia

-A si es… estaban peleando unas contra otras… hasta que la directora Celestia fue a parar aquella pelea-

-Vaya… esto sí que es raro… como lo sabes Rainbow, ¿quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Applejack

-Me lo dijo la directora… también me pregunto si nosotras tuvimos que ver…- dijo Rainbow

-¿Qué es lo que dices…? ¿Por qué motivo pregunto que fuimos nosotras?- dijo sorprendida Sunset

-Pues según ella, podría tratarse de… magia… lo cual le respondí que nosotras no sabíamos nada de esto… ¿O sí?- pregunto Rainbow

-Por supuesto que no, nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver en esto… pero debemos investigar qué fue lo que paso… pues hace un rato Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy también actuaron muy raro…-dijo Sunset

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- pregunto Applejack

-Pues veras…- Sunset le explico a las dos chicas de aquella pelea, al mismo tiempo de que ambas chicas (Pinkie y Fluttershy) tampoco sabía por qué se inició, en eso las tres chicas, fueron a la cafetería para ver qué había ocurrido… y al llegar ahí, se percató que había varias chicas limpiando aquella cafetería que estaba hecha un desastre… pues al parecer había mucha comida desperdiciada en el suelo…

-WOW…! ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?- sorprendia pregunto Sunset

-Al parecer hubo una guerra de comida…- respondio Applejack

En ese momento pasaba dos compañero junto a ellas… eran Snips y Snails…

-Oigan ustedes dos… ¿ustedes saben que fue lo ocurrió?- pregunto Sunset

-Ah… hola Sunset… por supuesto que si… yo lo vi todo…- contesto Snails

-Ok… cuéntanos… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- dijo Sunset

-Para que contarte… si yo lo tengo todo grabado en mi celular- dijo Snips

-Ok… ¿nos podrías mostrar el video?- pregunto Sunset

Al decir esto, Snips saco su celular y empezó a buscar el video que grabo:

-Está bien… deja buscarlo… aquí esta- decía mientras le mostraba el video:

Al parecer en el video se muestra a Snips sentado en una de las mesas y tenía en frente muchas hamburguesas en un plato grande:

-Ok Snips… ¿Estás listo para romper el record de comer 5 hamburguesas en menos de un minuto?- pregunto Snails

-Por supuesto amigo… este video será un éxito en internet- contesto Snips

-Muy bien… a la cuenta de 3, 1….2…-

Pero antes de que digiera tres… se dio cuenta que había entrado varia chicas a la cafeteria… a lo cual Snails las enfoco con su celular, a lo cual se alcanzaba a escuchar en la grabación:

-¿Dónde se metió?-

-Estoy segura que aquí entro el-

-¿De qué estás hablando… tú también lo estás buscando?-

-Claro… yo lo vi primero….-

-Están locas… no te metas en mi camino amiguita-

-Qué es lo que te pasa… es mío y de nadie más…-

-Qué te pasa… él es mío… y aléjense de el-

En ese momento se muestra en el video como es que inicia aquella discusión… de lo cual pasaron de decirse de palabras a los golpes entre las chicas…

-Estas filmando esto… Snails-

-Por supuesto que si amigo…-

En ese momento una de las chicas, tomo el plato que tenía Snips y se lo arrojo hacia las demás…

-Oh no puede ser… mi desayuno vespertino…- se lamentaba Snips

Al ensuciarlas con aquel plato de hamburguesas… las demás chicas tomaron platos de otros chicos y empezaron arrojar la comida entre ellas, se había iniciado una guerra de comida…

-Vaya… no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- decía Sunset mientras se sorprendía por lo que estaba viendo en el video

Después de un rato… se muestra a la directora Celestia entrar a la cafetería…

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?... Basta ya…- tratando de poner orden Celestia

Al decir esto la directora Celestia, las chicas se tranquilizaron de aquel altercado…

-Muy bien chicas... ¿Me pueden decir que es lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntaba de forma enojada la directora Celestia

Al decir esto… una chica contesta:

-Pues estamos pelando por…. por… por…- decía balbuceando

-¿Si por qué?-

-Por… no lo recuerdo… ¿en dónde estoy?…

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

-Porque estoy manchada de comida…-

En eso termina el video…

-Después de eso, la directora castigo a las 8 chicas poniéndolas a limpiar la cafetería y además 2 horas de detención- decía Snails

Esto sorprendió nuevamente a Sunset:

-¿Esto no les parece extraño chicas…?

-Sí que lo es…- dijo Applejack

-Para mí no es extraño… es sensacional… será un video que popular en internet- dijo Snails

Pero Sunset al escuchar el propósito de ambos chicos, ella decidió eliminar el video…

-Ups… si querer presione el botón de eliminar…- decía Sunset

-NOOOO…. ¿Qué has hecho Sunset?- decía lamentándose Snails

-No lo sé… fue sin querer… pero suerte para la próxima chicos…- decía Sunset mientras se alejaba de esos chicos locos…Después se acercó con las chicas que estaban limpiando la cafetería…

-Hola… he… disculpa… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Hola Sunset… la verdad… no lo recuerdo… no sé cómo llegue hasta aquí… solo recuerdo que estaba en la clase de educación física… y de un momento a otro termine aquí-

-Ya veo… y notaste en la clase, ¿Algo raro?- pregunto Sunset

-La verdad no lo recuerdo… un momento… solo recuerdo que… sin querer… me topé con un chico…-

-¿Cuál chico…quién era?-

En ese momento trato de recordar… pero estaba confundida aun

-No… no lo recuerdo… bien… pero igual era de la clase, ya que traía su ropa deportiva-

-Ya veo… no te preocupes…-

En seguida Sunset regreso con sus amigas

-¿Qué averiguaste?- pregunto Rainbow

-Por el momento nada… pero chicas… pero creo que es magia-

-¿Magia… hablas en serio?- pregunto Applejack

-No lo sé con exactitud… pero debemos estar preparadas por si acaso- dijo Sunset

-¿Sospechas de alguien Sunset?- pregunto Rainbow

-Pues la verdad… sospecho de una persona… y está en este momento con Rarity…- dijo Sunset

Pasando a otro escenario, estaba Velvet en el patio de la escuela platicando con otros chicos de la escuela, en ese momento José salió de la escuela:

-Con que ahí estabas José… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Velvet

-Estaba en el laboratorio de la escuela, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo José

-Menos mal… ¿Dónde está Cristopher?-

-Cristopher… no lo sé… a ya lo recordé… él debe de haber ido a la cita con Rarity-

-¿Cita con Rarity?... ¿Hablas en serio?- sorprendida pregunto Velvet

-A si es…-

-Bueno….no importa… oye supiste de la pelea de chicas que hubo en la cafetería?- pregunto Velvet

-Pelea de chicas… ¿Hablas en serio?-

-Claro que hablo en serio… ¿Sabes algo al respecto?-

-No… la verdad me sorprende… ¿y quienes fueron las 2 que se pelearon?-

-No fueron dos… fueron ocho chicas que se pelearon unas contra otras-

Al escuchar esto José se sorprendió…

-WOW… un Royal Rumble en la escuela… quien lo podría imaginar, como no estuve en ese momento ahí…-

-No es momento de bromear…- dijo molesta Velvet

-Lo siento… tu sabes ¿porque fue la pelea?

-No lo sé muy bien… pero me comentaron que fue por un chico…-

Esto sorprendió a un más a José:

-¿Qué dices… hablas en serio?-

-Claro… bueno es lo que comentan los demás-

En ese momento se puso a pensar José…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- pregunto Velvet

-No…no ocurre nada… solo pensaba en algo-

-Bueno… no importa… debemos ir a trabajar en el proyecto en el taller- dijo Velvet

-Bueno… sobre eso… que te parece si hoy descansamos un poco de la escuela y la ciencia, y nos tomamos un día de descanso… que te parece que en lugar de ir al taller vamos por una malteada al Sugarcube Corner ¿Qué dices?

Al escuchar esto Velvet contesto:

-Mmmm… está bien… solo si tú invitas-

-Claro vayamos-

Al decir esto ambos chicos subieron al auto y fueron rumbo aquel lugar, donde ya se encontraban ahí Rarity y Cristopher en una mesa…

-Si… quiero una malteada de chocolate… y tú que vas a pedir querido- preguntaba Rarity

-He… si…. Lo mismo…- dijo Cristopher

-En seguida muchachos-

-Vamos Cristopher… te veo un poco distraído… que es lo que ocurre?- preguntaba Rarity

-He… si… lo siento mucho… pero debo confesarte… que nunca he estado en una cita… - decía apenado Cristopher

-No te preocupes querido… estas de suerte hoy… yo ya he tenido varias… pero eso no importa… y ¿Cuéntame cómo te ha tratado esta ciudad?- pregunto Rarity

-Pues la verdad… no me quejo… es muy tranquila-

-Ni que lo digas… porque sabes aquí podrás….-

Cristopher estaba preocupado por lo sucedido en la escuela que no le tomaba mucha atención a lo que decía Rarity… solo escuchaba de ella… bla.. bla.. bla…

-En que problema he metido a esas dos chicas… ¿Cuál eran sus nombre… Lyra y Bonbon?... No lo sé, pero por mi culpa las podrían haber expulsado…- pensaba Cristopher

-¿He… disculpa… me estas tomando atención…?- decía Rarity

-Ha disculpa… lo siento… tenía mi mente en un problema- decía Cristopher

-Vamos… no hay que pensar en eso ahora… ¿Qué clase de problemas?- pregunto Rarity

-Problemas… no ninguno… no ninguno- decía balbuceando Cristopher

-Pero hace un momento dijiste que…-

-Su orden muchachos… que lo disfruten- decía el mesero de aquel lugar al servir la orden de malteadas…

-Muchas gracias querido- dijo Rarity

-En fin… dime ¿Cómo va tu… futura empresa…?- pregunto Rarity

Esto puso en jaque a Cristopher:

-¿Mi futura empresa…? ¿De qué… que estás hablando?- decía haciéndose el tonto… XD

-Hay querido… ya no lo puedes ocultar… lo sé todo sobre ti… y de la empresa de tu padre… claro lo leí en una revista-

-Rayos… Sí que los medios son uno amarillistas… ¿Quién más lo sabe?- pregunto Cristopher

-No te preocupes… en toda la escuela solo yo y mis amigas lo sabemos… pero te aseguro que nadie aparte de nosotras sabemos de esto- decía Rarity mientras tomaba de su batido

-Menos mal…- dijo Cristopher mientras estaba muy pensativo

-Y dime… por lo que veo… no quieres que sepan quién eres tu… ¿Me podrías decir cuál es la razón?- preguntaba Rarity

Cristopher ya no podía negar la verdad… ya que al parecer ella ya sabía demasiado…

-La verdad… mi familia y yo decidimos mudarnos a este lugar ya que es muy tranquilo de donde antes vivíamos que era todo lo contrario… por lo que se ve esta ciudad es muy tranquila- decía Cristopher

-Ni que lo digas, - decía sarcásticamente Rarity

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Cristopher…

-Pues veras…- en ese momento, Rarity fijo su mirada hacia otra mesa donde estaban 4 niñas… y se dio cuenta de algo:

-Oye… mira esa niña… está haciendo gestos muy graciosos-

Al ver lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta que era su hermana Lety… al parecer se "le congelo el cerebro"…

-Jajajja… no te parece gracioso- decía Rarity

-La verdad… un poco… esa chica es mi hermana- dijo Cristopher

-Oh… lo siento cariño… no lo sabía- decía Rarity

-No hay problema… pero sabes algo… se ve más graciosa la chica que esta junto a mi hermana… la que esta tirada en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y haciendo muchos gestos- decía Cristopher mientras señalaba a la chica…

Al fijar su mirada, se dio cuenta que esa niña era su hermana…

-Oh… no… ella es mi hermana Sweetie Belle- decía Rarity mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigió aquel grupo de amigas…

\- ¡Sweetie Belle!… levántate y deja de hacer el ridículo- decía enojada Rarity

-Tranquila hermana… solo estamos jugando en quien come más helado en poco tiempo- decía Sweetie Belle

-Si… no es para tanto… solo queríamos entrenar para competir contra Rainbow Dash… ella tiene el record en comer un litro de helado en menos de 3 minutos- decía Applebloom

-Vaya… con esta Rainbow… si ella se arrojara a un acantilado… ¿Ustedes también lo haría?- pregunto Rarity

-Si es necesario… yo lo haría- dijo Scootaloo

Rarity se golpeó su frente con su mano (facepalm) ese momento Cristopher fue a ver lo que ocurría en aquella mesa…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- pregunto Cristopher

-Hola hermano… solo estamos aquí comiendo un poco de helado eso es todo…- decía Lety

-Claro… no hay problema… solo no juegues de esa forma… sabes te podrías lastimar… lo poco de cerebro que te queda- decía Cristopher a su hermana

-Ja ja…. muy gracioso...vamos gruñón… no te enojes…- decía Lety

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si regresamos a nuestra mesa?- al decir eso Rarity regreso a su lugar en la mesa…

-WOW… no sabía que salías con mi hermana…- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Claro que no salgo con ella… ella solo… he…..yo…- decía muy apenado Cristopher

-No te preocupes… era una broma… diviértete en tu cita…- decía Sweetie Belle mientras las 4 niñas reían, esto molesto a Cristopher y no tubo de otra que regresar con Rarity

-Tienes que disculpar a mi hermana… ella es muy diferente a mi sabes- dijo Rarity

-No te preocupes… tú debes de disculpar a la mía… sabes ella es muy diferente a mi…- decía Cristopher

-Si claro… creo que tenemos algo en común… jejeje- decía Rarity

-Ni que lo digas-

-En fin… dime… ¿Te gusta la escuela?... Por lo que veo te has adaptado a ella...

-La verdad… me agrada… es mucho muy diferente a las otras… es mucho más genial…- decía Cristopher

-Oh ya veo… y dime ¿ya has hecho amigos…?- preguntaba Rarity

-Pues la verdad me hice amigo de dos chicos: de José y Velvet… ¿Los conoces?-

-A si claro el "inveloco"… perdón… es decir José…-

Esto puso a pensar a Cristopher y pregunto:

-Perdón que te lo pregunte… ¿Por qué le decían "inveloco" a José-

-Pues la verdad… digamos que… en un tiempo… Sunset Shimmer fue mala con el… y ella le puso el apodo, claro… fue mucho más antes cuando Sunset era… malvada- decía Rarity

-¿A qué te refieres en decir que era "malvada"?-

-Pues veras… Sunset… no era la chica amable que hoy en día es… ella era muy mala cuando llego a este mundo…- dijo Rarity

-¿No es de este mundo… a qué te refieres con eso?-

-Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso sabes… es de mala educación hablar de la vida de otra persona - dijo Rarity

-Perdón por preguntar… como sabes no estoy muy al tanto de lo que ocurre… o de lo que ha ocurrido en la escuela… y solo quería saber un poco más… sabes José y Velvet me contaron un poco de lo que ha ocurrido en el escuela… pero no del todo…- decía Cristopher

-¿Qué es lo quieres saber?- pregunto Rarity

-Quiero conocer un poco más sobre… la magia- decía Cristopher

Esto puso a Rarity a pensar un poco…

-Sabes… creo que es algo que yo deba contar… no sé si sea correcto hablarte de eso- justificaba Rarity en no poder contarle, Cristopher sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo, por lo cual decidió cambiar de tema...

-Ok no te preocupes… cambiando de tema… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer…. Es decir tu pasatiempo favorito?- pregunto Cristopher

-Oh… que bueno que lo preguntes… a mí me gusta diseñar ropa… porque sabes me gusta mucho la moda y ….. bla bla bla- decía Rarity, pero al parecer Cristopher no le ponía mucha atención mientras Rarity hablaba, Cristopher pesaba en sí:

-Creo que fue una mala idea esto… no poder sacar nada de información de la magia… en fin debo de buscar una excusa para salir de este lugar…

Pasando a otro escenario las demás chicas Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy iban caminando rumbo al cafe Sugarcube Corner, pero durante el camino, las chicas platicaban sobre lo sucedido en la escuela…

-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió en la escuela… no puedo creerlo- decía Pinkie Pie

-Pues créelo… eso fue lo que ocurrió… saben esto puede ser inicio a un problema- decía Sunset

-Hablando de problemas… ¿Cómo sigues con eso de tus sueños o pesadillas que has tenido?- pregunto Applejack

-Pues la verdad los sigo teniendo… y temo que se vuelvan realidad… saben en verdad no quiero ser la de antes…- decía Sunset

-Por cierto… ¿Ya has tenido respuesta de Twiling?- pregunto Rainbow

-Aun no… de hecho sigo esperando a que ella me responda o en todo caso… pudiera venir ayudarme- decía Sunset

-Tranquilla… ella lo hará…- decía Fluttershy animando a Sunset

-Gracias amigas…- dijo Sunset… pero sin querer choco con otra persona haciendo que tirara sus cosas que llevaba …

-Aouch… lo siento… no fue mi intención…- decia Sunset… pero al darse cuenta con quien había chocado, no solo se sorprendió Sunset si no las demás chicas…

-Ten más cuidado, tonta… Ahh… ¿Con que eres tú?- decía aquella voz

-Tu… tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sunset al darse cuenta que aquella persona era Adagio Dazzle… una de las sirenas

-¿Te sorprende verme?… eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo Adagio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Acaso quieres otra paliza?- decía Rainbow

-Ja ja que chistoso que lo menciones… - decía Adagio mientras recogía las pequeñas caja que había tirado…

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- pregunto Sunset

-Como escuchaste… yo ya no tengo nada con que defenderme… ya que gracias a ustedes… perdí mi voz y con ella mis poderes… así que pierden su tiempo conmigo- dijo Adagio

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto Rainbow

-Claro niña… es tan en serio que estoy en este sucio trabajo de repartidora para poder sobrevivir en este mundo… así si me disculpas, debo regresar - dijo Adagio, termino de recoger las cajas que estaban tiradas y siguió su paso… pero en seguida se detuvo por un momento…

-A por cierto… a pesar de que ya no tengo poderes… aun puedo sentir la energía negativa que hay en cada ser… y en tu caso puedo sentir que tienes una gran cantidad de esa energía almacenada en tu corazón… espero que eso no te dañe… JAJAJAJ- decía Adagio mientras se alejaba…

Al escuchar esto… Sunset se preocupe en ese momento:

-¿Qué es lo que dijo…? ¿En verdad tengo…?-

-Tranquila Sunset… solo quiso asustarte… no es para tanto- decía Applejack

-Pero… ¿y si tiene razón?… esto confirma junto con mis sueños que hay maldad… aun en mi- decía preocupada Sunset

-Vamos… no es para alarmarse tanto… mira qué tal si llegamos al café y ahí te podrás calmar un poco tus nervios… además hay que ir a espiar a Rarity… ya sabes… como lo habíamos planeado- decia Applejack

-Creo que tienes razón… debo calmarme un momento… sigamos chicas- decía Sunset mientras retomaban el paso hacia Sugarcube Corner…

Regresando al lugar… Rarity seguía hablando…

-bla bla..bla- era lo que escuchaba Cristopher… en ese momento Lety y su grupo de amigas se acercaron en aquella mesa…

-He… hermano… me voy a casa… nos vemos…- decia Lety

-He… espera… debo acompañarte… sería malo que te fueras sola a casa…- decia Cristopher como excusa para salir de ahí…

-De que hablas… sé cómo llegar a casa… además estoy acompañada de mis amigas- respondió Lety

-Si pero… vaya ser que… que… te llegues a perder… si eso sería malo…- decía Cristopher

-Jajaja… no te preocupes gruñón… además no quiero estropear tu cita… nos vemos- decía Lety riendo junto con sus amigas…

En ese momento pensó Cristopher:

-Rayos… esa niña me las va a pagar…-

-He ocurre algo querido- pregunta Rarity

-No… no ocurre nada…- decía Cristopher

-En fin… ¿dime que te pareció mi idea?- pregunto Rarity

-He… ¿Cuál idea?- preguntaba Cristopher

-He la idea que te comente hace un momento- decía Rarity

Cristopher se quedó pensando por un momento… al parecer no le puso atención a lo que ella decía… y para evitar notar que no le puso atención… el solo contesto:

-He…. si claro… por que no…-

-¿Hablas en serio…?... Oh gracias querido… no sé cómo agradecértelo…- se levantó Rarity y fue a abrazar a Cristopher… esto hiso que Cristopher se sentía apenado…

-He… de… de…nada…- decía Cristopher sin saber qué era lo que pasaba…

-Sí que lo estoy… estoy muy emocionada… y perdón por no ocultar mi emoción- decía Rarity muy alegre

Cristopher estaba muy confundido, pues no sabía que había accedido… que decidió preguntar de una forma:

-He si claro… para resumir… que es lo que acepte… si… que es lo que acepte….- preguntaba Cristopher

-Pues tú accediste a…- decía Rarity pero fue interrumpido por una voz conocida:

-¡Holaaaa… chicos…! ¿Cómo les va?-

Rarity se sorprendió que esa voz era de Pinkie Pie… a lo cual Rarity pregunto:

-Hola Pinkie… ¿qué es lo que haces… aquí?-

-Pues la verdad… venimos a espiar…- decía Pinkie pero le tapó la boca Applejack

-Venimos a tomar… un poco de helado… si eso… ¿no es verdad Pinkie?- preguntaba Applejack

Pinkie solo movió su cabeza diciendo si…

-He… chicas… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí…?- pregunto Rarity nuevamente al ver que todas sus amigas estaban presente…

-Pues veras… decidimos venir aquí para comer algo… sabes estuve dormida casi todo el día que no he almorzado…- decía Sunset mientras esta le sonreía

-Ok… entiendo- decía Rarity

-Vaya… por lo que veo estás acompañada... Hola Cristopher…- decía Sunset

Al ver lo que Sunset estaba ahí presente… Cristopher nuevamente se puso nervioso:

-Ah… si hola… por lo que veo ya te encuentras mejor…- decía Cristopher

-Pues la verdad… un poco… pero aún me duele la cabeza… sabes es como si me hubieran golpeado con algo…- decía Sunset

Esto hiso recordar a Cristopher que el sin querer dejo caer a Sunset en aquella camilla en la enfermería de la escuela… eso debió lastimarla:

-Ha… si claro… debe ser por el tiempo que estuviste en cama… si es eso debió ser…- decía Cristopher

-Por cierto… debo agradecerte… por haberme llevado a la enfermería… estoy en deuda contigo- dijo Sunset

-Si… no hay problema… pero no es para tanto- decía Cristopher

-Si bueno… solo nos sentaremos en la mesa de alado claro si no es que te molesta, Rarity- decía Sunset

-No… para nada querida… por mí no hay ningún problema- decía Rarity mientras que por dentro si le molestaba…

Las 4 chicas se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron bebidas…

-Si disculpa a mis amigas… siempre son así…- decía Rarity…

-No… no… hay problema… he disculpa… ¿me puedes decir ahora si a que accedí?- pregunto Cristopher

-A si… tú me ibas a ayudar a…- decía nuevamente Rarity pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por otra persona…

-Ha hola Cristopher… hola Rarity…

-Ha… hola Velvet… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues veras… José y yo venimos a comer algo aquí… estamos en la mesa junto a la puerta… mira ahí esta José- decía Velvet

Al fijar su mirada… se dio cuenta… se percató que ahí estaba José…

-Bien regresare en seguida con José… pero antes… quisiera preguntarte algo- pregunto Velvet

-SI ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Cristopher mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida…

-Si claro… ¿Sabes algo de la pelea de chicas que hubo en la cafetería de la escuela?- pregunto Velvet

Al escuchar esto… Cristopher por la pregunta escupió la malteada que tenía en su boca y empezó toser… esto llamo la atención de Sunset y sus amigas…

-(Tociendo)… De que hablas… es decir… no… no sé nada… ¿Pelea de chicas dijiste?- decía Cristopher

-¿Estas bien querido… pasa algo?- pregunto asustada Rarity

-SI estoy bien… solo que no me gusto la malteada…- decía Cristopher tosiendo

-Vaya que raro… bueno solo era eso… regresare con José- decía Velvet mientras este se alejaba de la mesa…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre…? ¿Por qué reaccionaste de ese modo?

Cristopher sabía la razón, pero no podía decírselo a Rarity...

-SI no te preocupes… solo fue la malteada… si la malteada…- decía Cristopher

-Vaya… mira… tu cara se puso roja… y al parecer… estas empezando sudar….

-¿Qué yo que?- decía Cristopher y se dio cuenta que está empezando a sudar…

Esto asusto más a Cristopher… ya esto significaba un problema para el…

-Lo siento Rarity… debo irme… fue un gusto haber hablado contigo… toma te dejo el dinero para pagar… nos vemos…- decida mientras se levantaba de la mesa para salir de ese lugar…

-¿Seguro que estas bien…querido?- preguntaba Rarity preocupada

-Si estoy bien… nos vemos…- al decir esto se marchó de aquel lugar…

Al ver que salía Cristopher de aquel lugar… Sunset pregunto a sus amigas:

-¿Vistes como reacciono Cristopher cuando le comentaron lo sucedido de la cafetería?

-Si eso si fue muy extraño- dijo Rainbow Dash

-No lo sé chicas… pero él tiene que ver en algo… debo seguirlo… para averiguarlo- decía Sunset

-No dulzura… tú debes seguir aún muy débil… deja que yo y Rainbow nos encarguemos…- dijo Applejack

Sunset sabía que tenía razón Applejack… estaba aún muy débil…

-Está bien chicas… pero tengan mucho cuidado… no duden en llamarnos en caso de que pase algo- decía Sunset

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre chicas…?- preguntaba Rarity al acercarse a la mesa donde estaba Sunset

-Y tú… hablaremos después…- le dijo AppleJack a Rarity

Al decir esto… Rainbow y Applejack fueron a seguir a Cristopher…

-He… ¿Ocurre algo malo Sunset?-

-No estoy segura… pero presiento que nos enfrentaremos a un nuevo problema…- dijo Sunset muy seria…

CONTINUARA….


	16. LAGRIMAS Y MAGIA

SALUDOS AMIGOS UNA DISCULPA POR LA AUSENCIA… PERO FUE SEMANA DE MUCHAS FESTIVIDADES COMO HALLOWEEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS… Y CON ELLO PUES SON MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES EN LA ESCUELA… PERO EN FIN… NUEVAMENTE AGRADECO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIN MAS Y MAS…

CONTINUAMOS…

-¿Qué es lo que dices… hablas en serio?- sorprendida pregunto Rarity

-Así como lo escuchas… eso es lo que ocurrió hoy en la cafetería de la escuela…- decía Sunset Shimmer

-Y dime… ¿por qué sospechas que él…? Es decir… yo estuve hablando con el y no note nada sospechoso - pregunto Rarity

-Pues veras tengo muchas teorías… para empezar es un chico muy listo, podría decirse igual o mejor que yo… es decir es un genio, además, pudo vencer a Raibow Dash en aquel juego… tú lo sabes… nadie en la escuela podía vencerla… y lo más sospechoso es que hace un rato cuando hable con Lira y Bonbon él dijo: No era mi intención…- explicaba Sunset

-Sin mencionar que viene de otra ciudad, es heredero de otra compañía y odia las malteadas… ¿Vistes como la escupió?... mejor me la hubiera regalado- decía Pinkie Pie muy triste

-SI… claro… es por eso mis sospechas- decía Sunset

Rarity se puso a pensar por un momento y les dijo a las chicas:

-La verdad no creo que sea, he malvado o pueda hacer algo malo, cuando hable con el, actuaba como otro chico… nervioso y muy distraído- decía Rarity

-Por cierto Rarity, ¿de qué es lo que hablando?- pregunto Sunset

-Pues veras…- Rarity contaba a Sunset de lo que estuvieron hablando con Cristopher mientras tanto en la otra mesa en el Sugarcube Corner:

-Oye José, ¿Viste como salió casi corriendo Cristopher?, casi como si estuviera huyendo…- dijo Velvet

-¿Qué dices?- al fijar su mirada, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, al parecer no se había dado cuenta…

-¡Wow!, no me di cuenta, ¿A dónde se metió?- pregunto confundido José

-Salió… hace un minuto, como te dije…- dijo Velvet

-Rayos, ¿Adónde habrá ido?... debemos seguirlo-

En ese momento Velvet contuvo a José…

-Espera un momento… ¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos?- pregunto Velvet

-Si es… que yo… debo… averiguar…- trataba de explicar José

-De ninguna manera… me trajiste para invitarme a tomar un malteada y es lo que vas hacer ahora… entendiste- decía Velvet

-Si… pero es que yo…- decía José

-Es que nada… así que siéntate y disfruta tu bebida- dijo Velvet en forma de orden

-Si señora- dijo José muy avergonzado, al parecer como un cachorro arrepentido…XD

José en si pensaba:

-Vaya… Velvet se comporta como si fuera mi madre… no importa… debo averiguar qué es lo que está pasando-

-¿En qué estás pensando José?- preguntaba Velvet

-No en nada… solo pensando en lo que ocurrió hoy en la escuela… y…- explicaba José

-Vamos… deja de pensar en eso… me dijiste que venimos aquí descansar de ella- decía Velvet

José suspiro y se puso a pensar por un momento:

-Tienes razón… debo relajarme un momento… mañana le preguntare a Cristopher que es lo que ocurre, perdón por mi actitud- dijo José

-No hay problema… ahora invítame una rebanada de Pastel- dijo Velvet

-Si claro… por que no- decía José

Pasando a otro escenario, Cristopher estaba caminando muy aprisa… casi corriendo, alejándose de aquel lugar… al mismo tiempo Rainbow y Applejack lo venían siguiendo sin que él se diera cuenta

-¡Rayos!, esto es malo, ya he metido en problemas a muchas chicas en la escuela, y yo los tendré también si averiguan que fui yo el causante de ellos, me pregunto si el efecto de esa fórmula se me habrá pasado…- decía mientras se limpiaba el sudor

-No debo correr riesgos, debo deja de sudar y tratar de aclarar mis ideas-

Se dio cuenta que a un lado de la calle se encontraba un parque, por lo cual pudo observar había poca gente en él, decidió entrar, busco una banca vacía y se sentó a una que estaba junto a un pequeño lago artificial… al parecer en aquel lago había pato y cisnes… Por un momento Cristopher se relajó por un momento:

-Vaya… no recordaba cómo era… un parque, no recuerdo cuando vine a un lugar así-

En ese momento, pudo observar desde lejos a una familia, al parecer estaban en un día de campo, esto le trajo un recuerdo a Cristopher: recordaba una ocasión cuando su padre junto con su familia pasaban los fines de semana, claro, Cristopher en esos entonces era muy pequeño, también recordaba como su padre jugaba Soccer con él.

-Padre, como fue que cambiaste tanto, ser genial a exigente…- pensaba Cristopher mientras suspiraba…

Cerca de él estaban Applejack y Rainbow, aparentemente estaba ocultas de tras de un arbusto:

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Pregunto Rainbow

-Por lo que veo… está pesando, bueno eso creo… ocúltate creo que nos va a descubrir- decía Applejack mientras se ocultaban en los arbustos

En ese momento, Cristopher buscaba dentro de su mochila, aparentemente buscaba su celular, pero se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas en su mochila:

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Cristopher

Se dio cuenta, que adentro de su mochila tenía un muffin, lo cual recordó:

-Si ya lo recuerdo… me lo regalo esa chica llamada Derpy… me pregunto ¿si el interés hacia mí era por esa fórmula?- se preguntaba Cristopher

Pensó por un momento…

-No puedo asegurar nada… en fin- al decir esto Cristopher tomo el panecillo y lo arrojo hacia atrás de él, lo cual cayo atrás de los arbustos donde estaban las chicas escondidas y golpeo la cabeza de Rainbow

-¡Aouch! Eso dolio…- dijo Rainbow

-Shhh… no hagas ruido- murmuraba Applejack

Cristopher seguía revisaba que más traía en su mochila y nuevamente se percató que traía consigo el medidor de radiación, mejor llamado "medidor de magia", a lo cual hizo pensar a Cristopher:

-¿Por qué sigo cargando esta cosa?... En fin… creo que no encontrare nada con esto…-

En eso, decidió encenderlo, solo para observarlo mejor… pero se dio cuenta que el dispositivo estaba marcando algo inusual…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en sus manos?- pregunto Rainbow

-No lo sé… pero se parece como un videojuego… como un "gameboy"- decía susurrando Applejack

Cristopher noto que el medidor estaba obteniendo datos muy interesantes, al parecer le mostraba que había energía muy cerca de donde estaba, esto puso a pensar a Cristopher:

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?... según esta cosa… hay algo que está emitiendo ese tipo de energía-

Cristopher pensaba que el aparato estaba dañado, apago y prendió el dispositivo, y marcaba los mismos valores

-Vaya… esta cosa muestra que aquí cerca algo está emitiendo… pero no puedo pensar que en verdad está midiendo esa energía llamada magia- decía Cristopher muy confundido, en ese momento Cristopher recordó lo que le menciono José, quien invento ese aparato:

"… yo modifique el medidor de radiación para que detectara otro tipo de energía, cuales cuyos datos los tome cuando se llevó acabo la batalla de bandas en la escuela… esa energía que llaman… magia"

Cristopher por un momento dudaba sobre la función de ese aparato, pensó por un rato, y al final tomo una decisión final:

-Está bien, tendré que confiar en esta cosa… tal vez con eso me saque de la duda referente… la magia-

Al decir esto, Cristopher nuevamente encendió el aparato, y empezó a buscar de donde proviene esa energía, mientras tanto las dos chicas seguían ocultas detrás de los arbustos:

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- preguntaba Rainbow

-Tal parece que está buscando algo, con ayuda de esa cosa- decía Applejack

Cristopher tomo sus cosas y empezó a seguir de donde emitía esa energía… caminaba por el parque mientras Applejack y Rainbow lo vigilaban, pero en ese momento, Cristopher apunto hacia una dirección, a la cual el aparato marcaba que emitía gran cantidad de energía, lo cual decidió caminar rumbo de donde provenía…

-Mira… al parecer viene hacia acá… ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Rainbow

-Shhh!... guarda silencio… no creo que nos haya descubierto- dijo Applejack

Aparentemente Cristopher se acercaba cada vez más de dónde provenía esa energía

-Vaya, aparentemente este aparato… esa energía proviene… en dirección en de esos arbustos- decía Cristopher mientras caminaba

-No puede ser… no puede ser… Ya nos descubrió- decía asustada Rainbow

-Creo que tienes razón… prepárate para correr Rainbow- dijo Aplejack

Cristopher caminaba mientras miraba ese aparato, en la pantalla mostraba como aumentaba el nivel de radiación de esa energía, pero por ir viendo el aparato y no prestar atención al caminar, chocó de frente con otra persona que hiso que cayera…

-¡Ouch!... o lo siento… no fue mi intención- se disculpó Cristopher

Al fijar su mirada, se dio cuenta que la persona con quien se había topado era Cheerilee, su profesora de Matemáticas…

-A con que es usted… Sr. Mora, no me lo esperaba esto de usted- decía Cheerilee

-Oh… Profa. Cheerilee, no fue mi culpa… no me di cuenta- se disculpaba Cristopher

-Deja de disculparte y ayúdame a levantarme- dijo Cheerilee

-Eh… si… no hay problema- decía Cristopher

Cristopher ayudo a levantarse a Cheerilee, aparentemente Cristopher estaba muy avergonzado y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo que ese incidente, pudiera causarle alguna represaría en su contra.

-¿Está bien… Profa. Cheerilee, no le pasó nada?- decía Cristopher preocupado

-Si estoy bien… ¡solo déjame idiota!… procura para la próxima ver hacia dónde vas… a pesar de ser un chico muy aplicado… eres… un… ¡chico torpe!- decía muy molesta Cheerilee

Cristopher se sorprendió y a la vez se avergonzó por lo que le había dicho Cheerilee, he inclusive se llegó a sentir ofendido, controlo su ira por un momento y solo se limitó a decir:

-Lo siento Profa. Cheerilee-

Cheerilee se dio cuenta que se había excedido por lo que le había dicho a Cristopher, su ira hizo decir dicha palabra…

-Bueno Profa. Cheerilee… nos vemos- dijo Cristopher recogió su aparato y lo apagarlo… solo quería alejarse de ese lugar… que decidió marcharse

-He… Sr… Mora…. Es decir… joven Cristopher… espera un momento- decía Cheerilee mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, Applejack y Rainbow vieron lo que susedio mientras estaban escondidas en los arbustos

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Applejack

-Se tropezó con una señora… un momento… es la Profa. Cheerilee- afirmo Rainbow

-¿Hablas en serio Rainbow?- pregunto Applejack

\- A si es, cuando se dirigía hacia aquí, se tropezó con Cheerilee… vamos debemos seguir a Cristopher-

Al decir esto Rainbow, ambas chicas salieron de entre los arbustos y nuevamente fueron a seguir a Cristopher, mientras tanto Cristopher de alguna forma quería salir del parque, pero lo seguía Cheerilee

-He… joven Cristopher, deténganse un minuto, se lo pido por favor…- dijo Cheerilee

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Va a seguir ofendiéndome?- decía Cristopher mientras seguía caminando…

\- Joven Cristopher… no era mi intención haberle dicho eso…- dijo Cheerilee

-No hay problema… creo que me lo merecía por no poder ver donde caminaba… en serio- dijo Cristopher mientras seguía caminando

-Eh… si… pero… ¿PODRÍAS DETENERTE UN MOMENTO?- grito Cheerilee

Cristopher no le quedaba de otra que detenerse…

-¿Que ocurre Profa. Cheerilee?- pregunto Cristopher

-He… si… lamento haberte dicho "idiota"… no fue mi intención…- decía Cheerilee

-No… no hay problema… el que debería de disculparse en verdad soy yo- decía Cristopher

-No… hablo en serio, sabes he tenido un día terrible y solo… yo… no quería- decía Cheerilee y empezó a llorar, esto hiso que Cristopher se asustara

-No descuide, Profa. Cheerilee, no es para tanto… estoy bien y usted también lo está- dijo Cristopher pero entre lágrimas respondía Cheerilee:

-No es por eso… es porque… porque… ¡agwww!- nuevamente Cheerilee se puso a llorar

Cristopher estaba muy confundido, ya que le sorprendió ver a una profesora que es estricta para el verla llorar, Cristopher solo podía preguntar:

-¿Ocurre algo Profa. Cheerilee?- pregunto Cristopher

Cheerilee trataba de controlarse:

-Lo siento… no quería… quería… ¡agwww!- nuevamente se puso a llorar

Cristopher no entendía lo que pasaba, sabía que el menos que nadie podía ayudarla, pues no sabía por qué estaba llorando, por un momento Cristopher quería salir corriendo de ahí… pero por una extraña razón le dio un poco de lastima, así que decidió ayudarla… eso y por qué tenía que hubiera una represaría en su contra en su clase… XD

-He Profa. Cheerilee… No soy el indicado tal vez para poder ayudarla… pero… podemos sentarnos por un momento en aquella banca… y me podría contar lo que pasa… ¿claro si es que no hay problema?- decía Cristopher titubeando

Cheerilee al escuchar Cristopher… ella se secó un poco sus lágrimas y dijo:

-Está bien-

Cristopher no tenía idea en que se había metido… Cheerilee como Cristopher se sentaron una banca del parque, y nuevamente Cheerilee soltó en llanto:

-AAAAWWWGGG-

Cristopher trataba de calmarla, ya que todos los que pasaban por ahí se los miraban:

-Eh… Profa. Cheerilee, creo que ya es tiempo que se controle sabe- dijo Cristopher

-Lo… lo siento… no me puedo contener… sabes… lo que paso… yo… yo… aawwwwggghh- nuevamente lloraba, Cristopher solo se apenaba de lo que estaba observando…

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban observando escondidas de tras de un árbol lo que estaba ocurriendo:

-¿Por qué está llorando la Profa. Cheerilee, acaso Cris le habrá hecho algo?- pregunto Rainbow

-No lo sé… cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no se leer los labios, si tan solo pudiéramos escuchar lo que están hablando?- dijo Applejack

En ese momento, Applejack se le ocurrió una idea:

-Ya se… mira… de tras de la banca está un árbol… que te parece si te conviertes en modo pony, vuelas y te escondes entre las ramas del árbol para que puedas escuchar lo que están hablando ¿Qué te parece?- decía Applejack emocionada

-Claro, es una buena idea… eres muy lista… por eso eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Rainbow

En ese momento, Rainbow se convirtió en hibrido poni, le salieron orejas, le crecio el cabello y le salieron alas…

-Muy bien… voy hacerlo- al decir Rainbow, voló muy arriba, donde no pudieran Cristopher alcanzar a verla y se trepo en aquel árbol con cuidado evitando a ser descubierta, mientras tanto Cristopher estaba al punto de que se le acabara la paciencia en ver como lloraba Cheerilee, pero noto que estaba dejando de llorar, aparentemente se estaba conteniendo de llorar…

-¿Eh… Profa. Cheerilee ya se desahogó? – pregunto Cristopher de forma sarcástica

-Si… lo siento… no era mi intención… solo que no soporto que me hagan eso- dijo Cheerilee

-Eh, perdón ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Cristopher

-Si… no sé si deba… contártelo a ti… es algo de adultos- dijo Cheerilee

-Si tiene razón… son temas de adultos… si me lo permite me tengo que…- decía Cristopher que ya estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, pero lo interrumpió Cheerilee

-Está bien… te lo contare…- dijo Cheerilee

Cristopher no tuvo más remedio que escuchar a Cheerilee:

-Ok… comience Profa. Cheerilee-

-Te pido un favor, no me llames Profa. Cheerilee y que no estamos en la escuela, sabes solo llámame Srta. Cheerilee-

-Sí, lo siento… he… Srta. Cheerilee-

-Ok… en fin... sabes cómo sabrás… pues aparte de trabajar en la escuela como maestra y bibliotecaria, también tengo una vida sabes, y pues veras… yo estaba saliendo con alguien…-

Cristopher no sabía cómo salir de ahí… pero solo le quedaba escuchar…

-… salíamos todo los días durante un año… sabes… después de clases, el me invitaba a salir… pero hoy… hoy…- decía Cheerilee mientras estaba a punto nuevamente de llorar

-¿Eh… si hoy qué?- pregunto Cristopher

-El me engaño… me engaño- dijo Cheerilee llorando

-Si… he me podrías decir ¿Cómo la engaño?- pregunto Cristopher

Cheerilee enjugaba sus lágrimas…

-Pues veras… hoy salí más temprano de trabajar de lo normal, ya que unas chicas no llegaron a las tutorías especiales que les daba después de clases, aparentemente las castigaron por una pelea…-

Al escuchar esto Cristopher, se sorprendió y solo trago saliva… XD

-… y decidí llegar temprano en aquel lugar donde me cito… lo encontré… lo encontré con otra… otra- decía Cheerilee

Cristopher no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero la peliarcoris escuchaba cada palabra que decía Cheerilee

-Pobre Srta. Cheerilee, ha sido traicionada… me siento tan mal por ella- decía Raibow

Cristopher solo pensaba:

-Tengo que salir de aquí, ni que fuera un terapeuta para escuchar a una mujer como se queja de una relación-

-Joven Cristopher, ¿me está prestando atención?- decía Cheerilee

-He… si… claro… eso es muy malo… no creía que le fueran usted… a que le hicieran eso- justificando Cristopher

-Si… lo se… es por eso que venía tan molesta y decidí tomar un atajo por el parque para ir a casa... y fue como me topé contigo… creo que descargue un poco de mi furia en ti… y esa no era mi intención-

Cristopher comprendía por fin por que fue su furia de hace un momento, pero no sabía que responderle, pensó por un momento y recordó unas líneas que había leído en un libro en una clase:

-Descuide Srta. Cheerilee, no hay problema, soy muy joven para comprender por el… enojo, dolor que usted siente… pero sé que esa persona a que le esta llorado, no merece sus lágrimas… sabe es aun joven y bonita… usted puede seguir ante el mundo sin necesidad de esa falso… he des… ¿amor?-

-Vaya, no pensé que Cristopher fuera tan cursi…- decía Rainbow

Cheerilee al escuchar aquellas palabras, por un momento… le sonrió a Cristopher y le dijo:

\- ¿William Shakespeare… verdad?- dijo Cheerilee

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Cristopher

-También he dado clases de literatura… y se lo que me has dicho lo sacaste de un libro de William Shakespeare… "Romeo y Julieta" ¿no es así?- dijo Cheerilee

Cristopher se sorprendió en que haya adivinado el libro…

-WOW… vaya solo puedo decir Srta. Cheerilee… es que me quito el sombrero hacia usted- dijo Cristopher

AL escuchar lo que dijo Cristopher, ambos rieron por un momento…

-Sabes… joven Cristopher… te agradezco haberme escuchado… sabes no sabía que eras muy… simpático- decía Cheerilee

Cristopher se sorprendo por lo que le había dicho…

-Eh si… ¿en serio?- pregunto Cristopher

-¿Habla en serio?- pregunto Rainbow

-Si… la verdad el día, que te conocí, pensé que eres un chico arrogante y de mal carácter… pero veo que eres todo lo contrario…- dijo Cheerilee

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Cristopher al escuchar eso

-A si es… es por eso que en la escuela soy un poco estricta contigo… pero el día de hoy la subdirectora Luna me conto lo que había ocurrido y tu padre, y comprendí ese carácter que tenías, pero por lo que veo has cambiado un poco ¿No es así?- preguntaba Cheerilee

-He… bueno… yo…- decía Cristopher, ya que él también se había dado cuenta que durante esa sea había cambiado por mucho su actitud

-SI tiene razón… desde que entre a la escuela, he cambiado un poco- dijo Cristopher

-Ya veo… ¿has hecho amigos en la escuela?- pregunto Cheerilee

-Si… soy amigo de José el científico loco de la escuela y de una chica llamada Velvet- dijo Cristopher

-Hay con ese José, ¿Qué voy hacer con él?… sabes no te ha contado que en un tiempo yo fui su…-

-Su niñera, claro ya me lo conto- interrumpió Cristopher

-Si claro… es un chico muy especial… siempre es estudioso, pero es un poco especial, muy imaginativo… supongo ya te ha mostrado uno de sus miles de inventos que ha creado- dijo Cheerilee

-Si… bastantes… tal vez a futuro puedan funcionar- dijo Cristopher

-Si lo se… es un chico tiene una gran imaginación, solo que durante un tiempo ha cambiado su forma de ser… ya no era como antes… era alegre y muy participativo… pero desde que lo que paso hace 2 años en la escuela… dejo de ser el mismo…- dijo Cheerilee

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Cristopher

-La verdad no sé qué paso… pero esto involucra a esta chica llamada Sunset Shimmer- dio Cheerilee

Esto llamo la atención de Rainbow

-¿Eh?

-He disculpe, Srta. Cheerilee, ¿pero qué fue lo que paso?

-No lo sé muy bien… pero aparentemente Sunset Shimmer le hiso un broma muy pesada a José-

-Ya veo… es por eso que José le tiene un odio enorme a esa chica- dijo Cristopher

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió de lo que dijo Cristopher… pues no sabía que José odiaba a Sunset

-Me temo que si… y la h convertido como un rival para el… pero en fin… que puedo hacer por el- dijo Cheerilee

Cristopher no entendía por qué cambio de conversación tal así, y también no sabía por qué el cambio de humor de un momento a otro… pensó Cristopher que Cheerilee era bipolar…

-Bueno… Srta. Cheerilee debo irme… se me hace tarde para ir a casa… tal vez me estén esperando para cenar…- dijo Christopher

-Si no te preocupes… gracias por escucharme… sabes… creo que hablar con usted me hiso sentir mucho mejor sabes…

-Ok… bueno me tengo que ir…- decía Cristopher, se levantó de aquella estaba punto de irse, pero Cheerilee lo tomo por la mano…

-He ¿ocurre algo… Srta. Cheerilee?

-Es… que en verdad… te agradezco mucho… está contigo… fue muy especial, sabes- decía Cheerilee muy mimosa…

-¿QUEEEEE….?- dijo Cristopher sorprendido

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?- aún más sorprendida pregunto Rainbow

Cristopher se dio cuenta, que los ojos de la profesora estaban dilatados… eso significaba una cosa… sin más que decir Cristopher nuevamente si pensarlo dijo:

-Adios…- al decir esto Cristopher se echó a correr…

-Espera… no te vayas…por favor.- decía Cheerilee

-Oh no... Se va... Pero no podrás escapar de mi- dijo Rainbow y fue volando tras de Cristopher, al mismo tiempo vio Applejack como Rainbow fue tras de Cristopher...

-¡Espera un momento Rainbow!- gritaba Applejack

\- No puedo creerlo, debo ir alcanzarla- decía Applejack mientras intentaba alcanzar a Rainbow...

Cristopher no entendía por que la reacción de Cheerilee, ya que cuando estaba junto de ella, el no estaba sudando... No tenía lógica alguna...

-¿Que esta pasando... Pero si me bañe más de 4 veces... No entiendo lo que pido resultar mal... No sabía que también tuviera efecto en mujeres adultas... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Debo de salir de aquí,- decía Cristopher mientras seguía corriendo...

-Joven Cristopher, espere por favor... Se lo suplico- decía Cheerilee, mientras trataba de alcanzar a Cristopher

Rainbow lo seguía desde el cielo...

-Esto es muy raro., será mejor no perderlo de vista- decía Rainbow mientras volaba

Cristopher al correr por la calle, vio que había un callejón… por lo cual, decidió entrar ahí y esconderse de atrás de los contenedores de basura, cosa que no vio Cheerilee…

-¿Qué hacia donde se metió?... no pude perderlo de vista… debo encontrarlo- decia Cheerilee mientras seguía buscándolo a otro rumbo esto le dio un alivio a Cristopher

-Rayos… este no es mi día… tengo muchos más problemas, ¿qué diablos debo hacer?- decía Cristopher

Esto lo escucho Rainbow, quien estaba arriba de un edificio observando a Cristopher

-Este chico trama algo… debo averiguarlo de una vez por todas- dijo Rainbow y decidió bajar para una vez preguntarle a Cristopher lo que estaba pasando

-Maldición, por tanto correr comencé a sudar… tendré que esperar un momento para que me enfrié y después iré a casa, no quiero imaginar lo que pasara si llego así- dijo Cristopher y se quedó sentado junto al contenedor de basura

-¡Cristopher!, es hora que confieses… ¿Qué estas planeando?- escucho una voz

-¿Qué quien dijo eso…?- dijo Cristopher, observo a su alrededor y no pudo ver a nadie…

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tal vez sea mi imaginación?- dijo Cristopher muy pensativo

-Mira aquí arriba- grito aquella voz conocida

-¿PERO QUÉ COSA? – grito Cristopher muy sorprendido, y que vio a Rainbow que estaba volando

-¿Qué….?¿Quien… eres tu… que cosas eres?- decia muy asustado Cristopher

-¿Quién más puedes ser, soy yo… Rainbow Dash… ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?-

Cristopher estaba muy asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Rainbow en forma pony

-¿Qué es lo que eres?¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo muy asustado Cristopher

-Lo que quiero son respuestas- dijo Rainbow

Cristopher estaba tan asustado que sin querer tiro su mochila, pero al hacerlo, se encendió el medidor de magia, al parecer este le estaba marcando energía

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Cristopher mientras recogía el medidor, y pudo observar que en él, marcaba que algo ahí estaba emanando dicha energía, decidio aputarlo por un momento a Rainbow y pudo confirmar que esa energía emanaba de ella…

-No puede ser… esta cosa funciona… no puedo creerlo- decía asombrado Cristopher

-¿Qué no puedes creer, que pueda volar? Pues créelo amigo- dijo Rainbow mientras intentaba acercarse a Cristopher pero se alejaba de ella

-Por favor no te acerques… aléjate de mí- decía Cristopher pues sabía que podía ocurrir

-Vamos no tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte… aun- decía Rainbow

-No es por eso… solo aléjate de mí- decía Cristopher muy asustado pero Rainbow no le hacía caso

-Vamos… no seas gallina… solo quiero que tu… tu… tu- dijo balbuceado Rainbow

-No por favor… por favor- decía Cristopher al observar que Rainbow se le empezaron a dilatar sus ojos….

-Vaya Cristopher…. No había notado que eras… muy lindo- decía Rainbow muy mimosa….

-¡NOOOOOOOO…!-

CONTINUARA…


	17. PELEA ENTRE AMIGAS

SALUDOS AMIGOS, NUEVAMENTE YO PIDIENDO DISCULPAS… POR EL TIEMPO AUSENTE… PERO ESTOY DE REGRESO AQUÍ TRAYENDOLES OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FANFICTION, Y NUEVAMENTE LES DIGO: AMBIENTADA DESPUES DE RAINBOW ROCK Y ANTES DE LOS JUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD… Y POR QUE REITERO ESTO… PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN

CONTINUAMOS…

Regresando a Sugarcube Corner, Sunset Shimmer seguía con sus amigas: Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity, esta última le estaba contando que es lo que habían hablado Cristopher con ella…

-¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Cristopher te va ayudar?- pregunto Sunset

-A si es querida, cuando se lo propuse el, sin darme explicaciones, dijo que si- dijo Rarity

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa… como la sorpresa que le voy a dar a en la próxima semana- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Eh… ¿a qué te refieres Pinkie Pie?- pregunto Sunset

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste… de la fiesta sorpresa de su cumpleaños- dijo Pinkie

-A si es cierto, ya lo había olvidado- dijo Sunset Shimmer

-No hay problema amiga… su fiesta es dentro de 4 días, y estoy organizando cada detalle de su fiesta, eso me recuerda, que debo ir a ver a la Sra. Cake para ver lo del pastel, así sí que si me disculpan- decía Pinkie Pie mientras esta se alejaba.

-Vaya, sí que todas nosotras tenemos la atención en ese chico- dijo Sunset

-Oye tengo una idea, mira en aquella mesa están sus dos amigos… es Velvet y el inve… digo José, ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a ellos sobre Cris, tal vez ellos te puedan sacar las dudas o sospechas que tienes en el- dijo Rarity

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- decía Sunset fijando su mirada en la mesa en donde estaban los dos chicos

-Oye eso es una buena idea- reitero Fluttershy

-No lo sé chicas… saben… no le caigo muy bien a José… y saben… por lo que paso- decía pensativa Sunset

-Vamos querida… creo que como todos los chicos en la escuela, te dieron una segunda oportunidad, el tal vez haya olvidado… aquel incidente- decía Rarity

-No lo creo, sabes, he notado que aún me guarda rencor, saben en la escuela me es muy indiferente, y la verdad no lo culpo- lamentaba Sunset

-Dime querida… ¿Ya te has disculpado con él?- pregunto Rarity

Al escuchar esto Sunset, ella guardo silencio y solo agacho su cabeza hacia abajo, era lógica su respuesta

-Ahí esta querida… solo debes disculparte con él y asunto arreglado… ¿Qué te parece que si lo haces en este momento?- decía Rarity

Sunset Shimmer aún tenía un poco de orgullo en sí misma, así que invento una simple excusa:

-Está bien… lo hare… mañana antes de entrar a clases… si lo hare mañana- dijo Sunset

-Y por qué no hoy, en este mismo momento?- pregunto Rarity

-Es que no… no puedo interrumpir… si interrumpir en su cita que tiene… si… mira está en una cita, que no lo están viendo- decía Sunset mientras señalaba a Velvet y a José

Rarity y Fluttershy se miraron una a la otra, después de eso, Rarity dijo:

-Está bien querida… mañana te disculparas con él y al mismo tiempo ellos te puedan contar algo que pueda servir… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Rarity

-Está bien… o hare… mañana me disculparé con el…- decía Sunset mientras bebía su Malteada

En la otra mesa, donde estaba Velvet y José, José estaba mirando su bebida a la cual no le había tomado casi nada… esto hiso preguntar Velvet:

-¿Ocurre algo José?… te sigo viendo muy pensativo, sigues pensando aun en seguir a Cristopher?-

-No, no es eso… sabes, sigo pensando en esa chica… ya sabes- dijo José

Velvet se sintió mal por un momento y dijo:

-¿Sigues pensando en esa chica… Derpy?, ella no te va hacer caso, y más si tú aun no te decides dar el primer paso-

-Dar el primer paso… ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto José

-Que no es obvio… invítala a salir- dijo Velvet

José al escuchar esto le respondió:

-Sabes decirlo tu parece tan fácil, pero no lo es…- dijo José

-Vamos… dime, entonces ¿por qué no te costó mucho invitarme a venir a este lugar?- pregunto Velvet

-Bueno… es que tú eres mi amiga… y eso es muy diferente- dijo José

Al escuchar esto, Velvet se sintió muy mal, al parecer la respuesta de José le bajo el ánimo a Velvet

-Si claro…soy tu amiga- dijo Velvet

-Eh… ¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto José

-Sabes… a pesar de que eres un chico listo, aun no comprendes los sentimientos de una mujer- dijo Velvet

-¿Eh a que te refieres?- pregunto José, pero al decir eso, alguien abrió muy bruscamente la puerta, dicho ruido llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto José y se dio cuenta que aquella persona

-Mira es la Profa. Cheerilee- dijo Velvet

-Si ya me di cuenta- dijo José

Cheerilee aparentemente estaba buscando a alguien en esa cafetería, esto llamo también la atención de Sunset y de sus amigas, en ese momento Cheerilee vio a José y a Velvet, así que decidió dirigirse a la mesa en donde estaban:

-Sr. García, ¿En dónde está Cristopher?- pregunto Cheerilee

-He… Profa. Cheerilee, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto sorprendido José

-Te pregunte, ¿En dónde está Cristopher... lo sabes?- pregunto nuevamente Cheerilee muy enojada

-He… si no lo sé… el salió hace un rato de aquí… desconozco donde este el- dijo asustado José

En ese momento, José se dio cuenta que la actitud de Cheerilee era muy rara, ya que nunca vio la vio tan molesta y aparte noto que sus ojos los tenia dilatados…

-Eh… Profa. Cheerilee ¿Se siente usted bien?- pregunto Velvet preocupada

-Claro que estoy bien… solo quiero encontrar a Cristopher- dijo en forma de desesperación

-He Srta. Cheerilee… ¿por qué tanto interés en Cristopher?- pregunto José

-Es que yo… lo necesito- dijo Cheerilee muy desesperada…

Ambos chicos estaban confundidos al escuchar esto:

-¿Lo necesita… para qué?- pregunto Velvet

-Es que yo… yo…debo…. debo- decía Cheerilee, aparentemente estaba ya regresando en sí, José pudo observar en el cambio de sus ojos, regreso de estar dilatados a estar normales-

-He… Profa. Cheerilee… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto nuevamente Velvet

-Eh si… ¿en dónde estoy?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- se preguntaba Cheerilee

En ese momento le llego un sentimiento, aparentemente recordó algo que se puso a llorar…

-A si… recuerdo… que yo…AGGGHHHH- se puso a llorar y al momento de hacerlo salió corriendo de aquella cafetería, esto dejo más confundido a ambos chicos…

-¿He Velvet? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto José

-Si tú no lo sabes… mucho menos yo- dijo Velvet

-He bueno… es que tú me dijiste que yo no sabía conocer los sentimientos de una mujer… es decir… claro…- dijo José

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- pregunto enojada Velvet

-No nada olvídalo, creo que ya es tarde… Debería de ir a llevarte a casa sabes…- dijo José

-Creo que tienes razón- al decir esto Velvet, ambos chicos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de aquel café, Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero no pudo escuchar muy bien lo que paso:

-¿Vieron lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto Sunset

-Si… entro la Srta. Cheerilee, pregunto por alguien… lloro y salió llorando de aquí- eso sí puedo llamarlo "algo raro"

-¿Pudiste escuchar por quién pregunto?- pregunto Rarity

-Hay querida soy un diseñadora de moda no una espía- dijo de forma sarcástica Rarity

-Ya regrese… ¿de qué me perdí?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Hay querida te perdiste de mucho…- dijo Rarity

-Ehhh ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-No importa, por cierto Pinkie Pie ¿Cuándo vas a visitar nuevamente a la madre de Cristopher?- pregunto Sunset

-Pues ella me cito a escondidas de Cristopher mañana después de clases ¿Por qué?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Es que esta vez, quiero acompañarte- dijo Sunset

Mientras tanto, Cristopher tenía un problema nuevamente pues al parecer Rainbow Dash había caído ante el efecto de la formula.

-Rainbow, aléjate de mí… hablo en serio- decía Cristopher mientras trataba de alejarse de ella

Rainbow quería abrazar de cualquier forma a Cristopher, por lo cual el mismo se negaba en todo momento…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, acaso no soy… bonita?- decía Rainbow intentando abrazar a Cristopher

-Claro que eres bonita… solo que… un momento que es lo estoy diciendo… aléjate de mí- decía Cristopher intentando quitarse de encima a Rainbow

Cristopher en ese momento estaba muy confundido, pues al ver a Rainbow con alas y que podía volar lo altero un poco y aún más que esta bajo del efecto de la formula, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que escapar de ahí…

-¿RAINBOW ESTAS AQUI?- se escuchó una voz gritar

Cristopher se dio cuenta que esa voz era de Applejack

-Holaaaaaa…. ¿Estás aquí Rainbow?- decía Applejack mientras se adentraba en aquel callejón

Cristopher pensó: -Rayos esto está mal, esto se va a complicar más-

-Rainbow, esto no es gracioso- decía Applejack mientras respiraba rápidamente, aparentemente por haber corrido bastante

Rainbow no contestaba al llamado de Applejack, solo quería acercarse más a Cristopher…

-Mira Rainbow… es tu amiga… te está llamando… ¿no le vas a contestar?- decía Cristopher mientras forcejeaba, pero Rainbow no hacía caso, al parecer ignoraba por completo a Applejack

-Hola… ¿hay alguien aquí?- decía Applejack mientras cada vez se adentraba en aquel callejón, y al darse cuenta, se dio cuenta de aquella escena en donde Rainbow intentaba abrazar a Cristopher

-¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto muy sorprendida Applejack

-Por favor Applejack… no te acerques- decía Cristopher

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Rainbow?- preguntaba Applejack

Cristopher sabía que es lo que iba a ocurrir si ella se acercaba a él, por eso Cristopher decidió decirle:

-No hay tiempo de explicarte… solo quédate ahí en donde estas y por favor cúbrete la nariz… por favor- decía Cristopher pero al decir esto, Cristopher se distrajo por un momento y no pudo evitar que Rainbow le robara un beso a Cristopher…

Cristopher no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza, así que decidió por accidente empujar con mucha fuerza a Rainbow, esto hiso que ella resbalara y callera al suelo.

-(Arghhh)… Rainbow… por favor comportarte… ¿Quieres?- dijo muy enojado Cristopher, pero esa escena hizo enojar bastante a Applejack, ya que pensó que esa acción pudo haber lastimado a Rainbow

-Oye amigo… escúchame bien… nadie le hace eso a mis amigas… y mucho menos un chico nerd como tú- decía Applejack mientras se acercaba a Cristopher, al parecer Applejack quería darle una paliza

-Espera Applejack, esto no es lo que parece, por favor no te acerques- decía Cristopher mientras retrocedía

-Ya es muy tarde… te daré tu merecido amigo- decía Applejack muy enojada

Cristopher ya no podía retroceder más, ya que había topado con pared, Cristopher ya no sabía a qué tener miedo: que Applejack le diera una lección o que ella callera a efectos de la formula, que para su mala suerte, estar nervioso le provoca que sudara más…

-Si… lo siento, no fue mi intención haberla empujado, pero por favor no te acerques, hablo en serio- decía Cristopher muy asustado

\- ¿A si? ¿Qué va a pasar si me acerco más… acaso me vas a empujar al suelo?- dijo Applejack, pero al decir esto, Rainbow empujo a Applejack muy fuertemente que provoco que callera, esto sorprendió a Applejack…

-¿Pero qué… que es lo que paso? ¿Por qué hiciste esto Rainbow?- preguntaba sorprendía Applejack desde el suelo, al ver a Rainbow, observo que Rainbow estaba muy molesta, lo noto en su mirada, una mirada que decían odio.

-Escúchame bien… nadie se mete con mi hombre, así que vete de aquí si no quieres que te de una golpiza- dijo muy molesta Rainbow a Applejack

-Rainbow, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- pregunto muy sorprendida Applejack

-Ya te lo dije niñita… vete de aquí si no quieres que te pateé el trasero- reitero Rainbow

Cristopher no podía permitir que esa discusión llegara a mayores, por lo que sin pensar, decidió intervenir en aquella pelea

-Por favor no discutan, te lo pido por favor Rainbow- dijo Cristopher

-Espérame un momento querido, solo pongo en su lugar a esta chica- dijo Rainbow

Al escuchar esto, Applejack se levantó del suelo, aparentemente se había lastimado el brazo:

-No sé lo que ocurre, pero algo es seguro, tienes que ver en algo, Sunset tenía razón- dijo Applejack a Cristopher

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- pregunto Cristopher

-Deja de actuar, y dime ¿qué clase de hechizo o magia has utilizado para tener a Rainbow así?- pregunto Applejack

-¿Hechizo o magia? ¿De qué rayos hablas?- pregunto Cristopher

-No importa, voy a recuperar a mi amiga y tú no vas a impedirlo- dijo Applejack, al decir esto, Applejack se lanzó directamente hacia Cristopher, tenía la intención de golpearlo, pero se interpuso Rainbow

-No te metas con él o te las veraz conmigo- dijo Rainbow defendiendo a Cristopher

-Rainbow, reacciona… soy yo tu amiga Applejack, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- decía Applejack a Rainbow, pero ella no reaccionaba al efecto a la que estaba.

Cristopher al ver esa escena, pensó por un momento:

-Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo esa sustancia bloquea por un momento su memoria, es por eso que no reacciona a lo que le dice Applejack-

-Rainbow, por favor soy tu amiga… No tienes que hacer esto- dijo Applejack

-No sé lo que dices, solo aléjate del… él es mío- dijo Rainbow muy enojada

-Está bien, no tengo otra opción, si así quieres las cosas, lo hare por tal que recupere a mi amiga- decía Applejack mientras se colocaba en modo de pelea

-No hagas esto, sin tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por Applejack

-No me importa tus explicaciones, si tengo que noquear a mi amiga para poderla rescatar de ti, lo hare- decía Applejack muy decidida a pelear

Cristopher no podía permitir que ambas chicas se hicieran daño, no sabía cómo evitarlo…

En ese momento Rainbow nuevamente fue atacar a Applejack, ella empujo nuevamente a Applejack esto hizo que casi callera nuevamente, Rainbow le iba dar un gran golpe en su cara a Applejack, pero en ese instante, Cristopher sin pensarlo, corrió muy rápido en frente de Applejack y recibió el golpe, que cayó en su estómago…

Cristopher recibió mucho daño de aquel puñetazo de Rainbow:

-UGHHH… no pensaba que golpearas tan fuerte….- decía Cristopher mientras este se agarraba el estómago por tal impacto de Rainbow

Applejack estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía el motivo de por qué el recibió el golpe…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- decía confundida Applejack

-Que más estoy…aghh… haciendo, evito que se hagan daño- decía Cristopher mientras se quejaba del dolor de estomago

-Hay no… lo siento… no querida golpearte, el golpe era para esa niña tonta- decía lamentándose Rainbow

En ese momento, Rainbow sufrió nuevamente un cambio… de su modo hibrido regreso a ser una chica normal… este cambio se notó con el resplandor que emitió, por un momento Cristopher se asombró al ver ese cambio… noto que sus orejas, sus alas y su cola desaparecieron….

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- decía más confundido que nunca

-¿Oh… Cristopher… estas bien?- pregunto Applejack

-Si estoy bien… que es lo que pa…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por Applejack, quien esta sí que se diera cuenta lo abrazo…

-¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre…?- dijo Cristopher

Cristopher por ver la transformación de Rainbow, olvido por un momento sobre el problema que tenía, ya que en ese momento, estaba cerca de Applejack, y por lógica esto la pudo haber afectado

-No puede ser… Aghh… olvide por un momento mi problema- decía Cristopher muy lastimado, y sentía más dolor ya que Applejack lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte, observo como sus ojos de Applejack se dilataron, lo cual significaba que ella había caído al efecto

-Te encuentras bien dulzura… te lastimo esa animal- dijo Applejack muy preocupada…

-Solo… te pido… que me sueltes- decía Cristopher mientras intentaba soltarse de ella, aparentemente Applejack era más fuerte que el…

-Hey tu… te dije que dejaras a mi hombre- dijo Rainbow muy enojada

Al escuchar esto Applejack soltó a Cristopher…

-Dame un segundo dulzura, solo déjame encargarme de esta niña tonta- dijo Applejack

Cristopher seguía aun adolorido por el golpe de Rainbow, no quería ambas chicas se lastimaran entre ellas mismas, en un acto de desesperación Cristopher grito:

-Por el amor dios, por favor reaccionen no vale la pena que discutan… y que lleguen a los golpes… solo no lo hagan-

Pero aquellas suplicas fueron en vano, ya que ambas chicas no hacían caso:

-Sabes algo Applejack, creo que hay una forma para poder decidir con quién se queda con Cristopher- dijo Rainbow

-Sabes algo… creo que tienes razón… lo mismo estaba pensando- dijo Applejack

Cristopher no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero temía que fuera algo malo

-Muy bien Rainbow, yo ya estoy lista… ¿Tú ya lo estás?- pregunto Applejack

-Cuando quieras, la ganadora se quedara con el chico

Cristopher se molestó al escuchar eso, ya que aparentemente lo trataban como un premio…

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Applejack

-Cuando quieras, ya te lo dije- dijo Rainbow

En ese momento, las chicas corrieron uno hacia la otra…

-AAAGGGHHHH- gritaban ambas chicas mientras se acercaban cada vez más….

-No chicas… no lo hagan…. NOOOO- decía Cristopher mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a suceder, pues temía lo peor… por un momento se escuchó un silencio, Cristopher no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo… por lo que decidió abrir sus ojos y fijar la mirada para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-Voy a cavar contigo Rainbow- dijo Applejack

-Te hare comer tus palabras Applejack- dijo Rainbow

Cristopher se dio cuenta que ambas chicas no estaban peleando, si no que estaban compitiendo ambas chicas en un juego de vencidas, aparentemente utilizaron un bote de basura para poder simular una mesa, ambas chicas estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ganar, Cristopher no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero a la vez se sintió aliviado de que no pasara a mayores:

-Genial… que bueno que esto no llego muy lejos- dijo Cristopher

-Dulzura… dame un momento, solo termino con ella y en seguida estoy contigo- dijo Applejack

-Eso sí que no… yo seré quien gane… espérame un momento cariño- dijo Rainbow

Cristopher ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, así que sin que se dieran cuenta ambas chicas, recogió sus cosas y salió de aquel callejón, ya en la calle, Cristopher pensó por un momento:

-esto está muy mal… aparentemente la sustancia aún sigue impregnada en mi piel… a pesar de cuantas veces me bañe, no se puede quitar… debo hacer una cura cuanto antes-

Al decir esto, Cristopher se alejó de ese lugar muy rápido rumbo a casa, no decidió correr si no caminar muy rápido, quería evitar sudar lo menos posible, mientras hacia eso, las dos chicas Rainbow y Applejack no notaron que Cristopher seguía ahí… al parecer estaban tan concentradas en aquel juego que olvidaron el mundo que había en su alrededor:

-Vas a perder, Rainbow-

-Eso sí que no, yo seré quien gane- dijo Rainbow

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que voy a ganar?- pregunto Applejack

-Pues no lo recuerdas… la ganadora… podrá… podrá…- decía Rainbow ya muy confundida

Aparentemente ambas chicas estaban regresando en si…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- pregunto Applejack

-Que… que dices… no lo sé…- decía muy confundida Rainbow

-He… ¿he en dónde estamos? ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto Applejack

-¿Qué dices?… no, no lo recuerdo- dijo muy confundida Rainbow

En ese momento Rainbow recordó algo:

-Solo recuerdo que volé arriba del techo de aquel edificio y vi a Cristopher… pero de ahí no recuerdo nada- dijo Rainbow

-Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que te estaba siguiendo, entre a este lugar… y ya no recuerdo más… aouch- decía Applejack mientras se masajeaba su brazo

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre amiga?- pregunto Rainbow

-No lo sé… me duele mi brazo, pareciera que me di un golpe- dijo Applejack

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Rainbow

-Si claro, no es para alarmarse, debemos preocuparnos por qué le perdimos la pista a Cristopher- dijo Applejack

-No hay que preocuparse, solo hay que explicarle lo que paso a Sunset y ella entenderá- dijo Rainbow

-Creo que tienes razón… ya no la alcanzaremos en Sugarcube Corner, será mejor avisarle que nos vamos a casa y mañana hablaremos con ella, ya es muy tarde y no quiero hacer enojar a la abuela Smith por no llegar a tiempo a la hora de la cena- dijo Applejack

-Tienes razón, le enviare un mensaje, debo irme también a casa, tengo practica de soccer con los chicos de mi suburbio- dijo Rainbow

Al decir esto, ambas chicas se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino

Mientras tanto, Cristopher prefirió ir a casa a pie, mientras caminaba, tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza: los problemas que tuvo por culpa de la formula, así en como poder encontrar un antídoto, en haber topado con la Srta. Cheerilee, la pequeña cita que tuvo con Rarity, la pelea entre Applejack vs Rainbow… un día muy pesado para él, pero lo más que le llamaba la atención era en poder por sus propios ojos a Rainbow volar… y en cómo es que el medidor de magia pudo confirmar en que tenía Rainbow era magia…

-Un día muy pesado… pero ella estaba volando… no puedo creerlo-

Cristopher, en su interior tenía un poco de celos al ver a Rainbow volar, esto se debe a un pequeño recuerdo que tuvo de niño, siempre soñaba en volar…

-Y si tomara esa magia y podría llegar a manipularla, para poder yo… que estoy pesando, no debo de envidiar eso… aunque quiera… no debo dejar que mis celos me controlen, pero si puedo…- decía Cristopher muy indeciso camino a casa…

Una vez en haber llegado a casa, Cristopher rápidamente a casa:

-Hola mamá, ya regrese, decía mientras literalmente corrió rumbo al baño-

-Qué bueno que llegaste… es hora de cenar… he ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Jazmín madre de Cristopher

-Voy a tomar un baño- dijo Cristopher

-He… ¿que no puedes hacerlo después de cenar?- pregunto Jazmin

-Lo siento mamá, pero tuve un día muy largo y es lo que necesito en este momento- dijo Cristopher

-Ja… adolecentes… quien los entiende- murmuro Jazmín

Después de darse 5 duchas seguidas, Cristopher bajo a cenar, en la mesa ya estaban los 3 integrantes de la familia:

-¿Y algo interesante en la escuela?- pregunto Jazmín

-No mami… nada interesante… a si ahora que lo recuerdo, en la escuela hubo pelea entre chicas- dijo Lety

-Pelea entre chicas… ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Jazmin

-No lo sé muy bien, pero ocurrió en la cafetería de la escuela, una guerra de comida entre ellas- dijo Lety

-Vaya sí que eso es muy malo… ¿Tu supiste algo de eso?- pregunto Jazmín a Cristopher

Cristopher sabía que había ocurrido, pero no quiso decir la verdad:

-No, la verdad cuando paso eso, yo estaba en clase de educación física- dijo Cristopher

-Entiendo… muy bien terminen de cenar y hagan sus deberes, yo tengo que hacer trabajo en casa, así que compórtense ¿entendido?- dijo Jazmín

-Si mamá- dijo Lety

-Ok- dijo Cristopher

Después de eso Cristopher fue a su habitación y se puso a pensar nuevamente en lo ocurrido en aquel callejón, de ese asombro que tuvo se convirtió en muchas preguntas… ¿Cómo pudo Rainbow volar con ayuda de la magia? ¿Cómo puede interpretarse la magia? Y más aún ¿Cómo se siente volar? Esta última pregunta lo tenía más pensativo…

-¿Qué se sentirá poder volar?... Sería muy increíble… poder tocar el cielo con mis manos- decía Cristopher mientras soñaba en poder volar… pero entro en ese momento su sentido común y dijo:

-Debo de pesar en eso… debo encontrar un antídoto para este problema que tengo-

Al decir esto, saco de su mochila los papeles en donde tenía anotados los apuntes de cómo se elaboró la formula, quería analizar cada uno de los ingredientes… Aparentemente Cristopher estaba decidido a desvelarse toda la noche para poder encontrar las respuestas…

Pasando a otro escenario, Sunset Shimmer estaba en casa, a la cual ella había terminado de hacer sus deberes, aparentemente estaba ya muy cansada, por lo que decidió ir a la cama, por un momento tenía miedo de poder soñar con lo mismo que la aterraba, pero se olvidó de eso, por un segundo ya que estaba tan agotada de hacer tareas extras…

-Muy bien… voy a dormir… no debo temer… no debo temer… no debo…. te- decía mientras el sueño la vencía

-ZZZZZZZZ-

SUEÑO DE SUNSET:

Sunset estaba en la parada de autobús, esperando el mismo para ir a la escuela

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?- se preguntaba Sunset

En seguida el autobús apareció y se paró para recoger a Sunset, al subir ella, se dio cuenta que el autobús estaba vacío, esto no le importo a Sunset, ya que pensó que era la primera subir… como iba recorriendo el autobús, Sunset veía el paisaje, aparentemente veía las casas las cuales estaban desiertas, parecían abandonadas…

-Qué raro… no recuerdo esta ruta- decía Sunset mientras observaba las casas

Seguía avanzando el autobús, y como iba avanzando las casas empezaban a empeorar sus fachadas, de tal grado que empezó a ver que las casas estaban destruidas…

-Un momento ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- se preguntaba Sunset

Al decir esto, el autobús empezó acelerar, de modo que cada vez iba mucho más rápido…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, señor chofer?- decía Sunset

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso no te gusta el paisaje?- dijo una voz conocida

-¿Qué… acaso eres… tu?- dijo Sunset

Al darse cuenta, el chofer de aquel autobús era Sunset versión malvada

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto Sunset

-¿Qué crees tú?... llevándote a tu destino…

-Al decir esto, el autobús frena d forma muy brusca… esto hizo caer a Sunset

-Hemos llegado- dijo Sunset malvada

Al ponerse de pie, Sunset observo a donde habían llegado, se percató que habían llegado a la escuela, y vio con sus propios ojos la escuela totalmente destruida… aparentemente abandonada, esto asusto más a Sunset Shimmer

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Esto… es tu destino… esto es lo que eres… eres destrucción… esto es un ejemplo de lo que va pasar no solo aquí… sino también en Equestria- dijo Sunset Malvada

-No… no puedes hacer esto…- decía Sunset

-Yo no puedo hacerlo… pero tú si… mírate… JAJAJA- reía Sunset Malvada y saco un espejo…

Al ver su reflejo Sunset, se asustó por completo, pues al verse era ella convertida en Demonio Rojo

-NOOOO….NOOOOO- gritaba Sunset mientras su versión malvada reía con una siniestra carcajada

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SUNSET

Sunset se despertó muy asustada, respiraba muy rápido mientras respiraba muy rápido…

-¿Qué… que paso?- se preguntaba en lo que había soñado… se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana

-Otra vez ese sueño, no puedo creerlo- decía Sunset mientras intentaba calmarse un poco…

-Por favor Twilight… responde mi llamado… necesito tu ayuda-

Después de eso, Sunset ya no pudo dormir…

CONTINUARA….


	18. MUY DECIDIDOS

CONTINUAMOS…

Cristopher estaba muy concentrado en buscar un antídoto que no se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana….

-Debo solo buscar balancear esta ecuación… (Bostezo)… y quedara así eliminado por completo de mi sistema… y si… cuando transpire… podre… podre…- decía Cristopher mientras el sueño lo estaba venciendo

-Listo… debo mezclar estas sustancias… y asi… por fin…- dijo Cristopher, pero aparentemente se quedó dormido sentado en su escritorio sin terminar su frase, en eso Cristopher empezó a tener un sueño…

SUEÑO DE CRISTOPHER:

Cristopher estaba soñando que él estaba afuera de un templo, pudo observar que todo el lugar tenía muchas imágenes y figuras religiosas, era evidente que estaba en frente de una iglesia…

-¿Qué en dónde estoy?- se preguntaba muy confundido Cristopher

-Vamos hombre, que te están esperado…- dijo una voz familiar, era de su hermana Lety

-¿Qué dices… que es lo que pasa Lety?- pregunto muy confundido

-Deja de hablar y acompáñame- decía mientras llevaba del brazo a Cristopher dentro de la iglesia

Al entrar ahí, pudo observar a mucha gente sentada en las bancas de ese lugar, de las cuales pudo ver muchas caras conocidas…

-Vaya… ahí están mis tíos… mis primos… o ahí están mis abuelos… ¡Hola Abuelo!- dijo Cristopher saludando su abuelo, y este solo le contesto con un pulgar arriba, eso puso en duda aun a Cristopher

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?- dijo Cristopher

En ese momento… escucho un gruñido del otro lado, Cristopher pudo observar a muchos chicos de la escuela que estaban sentados en aquellas bancas, todos con traje y corbata, se veía con cara como si estuvieran muy furiosos, todos muy molestos, y a la vez a todas las chicas de la escuela, estas las observaba que estaban unas llorando y otras dándole una mirada que decían ¿Por qué?….

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué esta casi todo el mundo aquí?- preguntaba Cristopher

-No es lógico, estamos en una boda…- dijo Lety

-Vaya, ya veo… y… ¿dime de quien es la boda?- pregunto Cristopher

-Que no es ovió… es tu boda gruñón- dijo Lety muy expresiva

-¿QUUUEEEEE?- dijo muy sorprendido Cristopher, en ese momento, noto que estaba vestido de esmoquin de color blanco.

-¿Qué… esto no puede estar pasando, aun soy muy joven… para casarme?- decía Cristopher muy confundido

-Silencio todos… vamos a iniciar con esta ceremonia- dijo una voz… aparentemente era el cardenal del templo

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Cristopher

En ese momento sonó una música… era el tema del cortejo nupcial

-¿Qué… como… yo casarme… deben estar locos?- decía asustado Cristopher

En ese momento, en la entrada, empezaron a entrar varias chicas, de las cuales eran las damas de honor de la novia… Cristopher pudo observar a cada una de ellas y las reconoció, eran Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash, todas usaban un vestido color azul… y al final noto que entro una chica con un vestido de bodas de color blanco con rojo… era un vestido muy llamativo…

Cristopher no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pensaba que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto…

-Tengo que salir de aquí… no puedo casarme… es más… ni siquiera se con quién voy a casarme?- decía mientras intentaba de escapar, pero fue bloqueado por Applejack…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo Applejack

-No es ovío… quiero salir de aquí- le dijo Cristopher

-Eso sí que no- al decir eso, Applejack saco debajo de un mueble un arma, era un rifle y apunto a Cristopher

-Debes estar bromeando… verdad- dijo seriamente Cristopher

-No estoy bromeando… te digo una cosa… si no regresas al altar en este momento, te voy a dejar igual que un queso suizo… ¡ENTENDISTE!- dijo Appleack muy enojada

Cristopher no tenía otra opción más que regresar nuevamente al altar, donde ya la esperaba tanto como el cardenal como la novia

-Rayos… esto no puede estar pasando….-

Cristopher no sabía cómo salir de esta y aun mas lo tenía confundido… no sabía con qué chica estaba junto a él, trataba de mirarle el rostro, pero aquella chica tenía un velo que le cubría su rostro así como su cabello…

-Cristopher, ¿cuidaras de ella, la amaras y respetaras, todos los días hasta que la muerte lo separe?- pregunto el cardenal

-¿Quién yo?... es que yo… no puedo…- decía Cristopher balbuceando… pero en ese momento vio desde lejos a Applejack con aquella arma apuntándole, se asustó demasiado que dijo sin pensarlo:

-Acepto-

Y tú, ¿cuidaras de él, lo amaras y respetaras, todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el cardenal aquella chica vestida de novia, al decir esto, aquella chica se quitó el velo de su rostro, y pudo observar con detalle… de quien se trataba… era nada menos que Sunset Shimmer

-Acepto- dijo Sunset

-¿TUUUUU? ¿NO PUEDE SER?...- muy sorprendido exclamo Cristopher

-Por el poder que me infiere… los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia-

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir…?- pregunto Cristopher, pero al hacerlo, Sunset se lanzó en brazos de Cristopher y lo beso, seguido de eso… todos en la iglesia empezaron aplaudir…

-Estoy muy feliz de esto… hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida….- dijo Sunset

FIN DEL SUEÑO… XD

Cristopher se despertó muy asustado, que hiso que cayera de la silla donde se quedó dormido…

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- dijo Cristopher muy confundido

Al decir esto… se dio cuenta que ya solo faltaban 35 minutos para que empezaran las clases, se había quedado dormido….

-Cristopher… ¿Ya estás listo…?... No importa… el desayudo está en la mesa… me voy a trabajar… Dense prisa o perderán el autobús- decía Jazmín, madre de Cristopher muy aprisa, aparentemente también se le hizo tarde…

-Rayos… Rayos… debo darme prisa….

Cristopher como pudo tomo un baño, se cambió de ropa, preparo sus cosas y desayuno… Lety y Cristopher salieron a esperar el autobús… que para su sorpresa, ya había pasado…

-Hermano... Hoy mismo comprare el despertador- dijo Lety muy enojada

-Y yo un auto…- dijo Cristopher

En eso nuevamente llego José en su auto junto con Velvet

-Ya lo sé chicos, ya es tarde, suban rápido- dijo José

Los hermanos Mora subieron y nuevamente viajaron en aquel auto peculiar rumbo a la escuela, Velvet noto a Cristopher muy cansado, lo percibió al ver sus ojos rojos y el bostezo que lo delataba

-Cris, ¿Pasa algo?... Te veo cansado…- pregunto Velvet

-Si estoy bien… solo un poco cansado… no pude dormir muy bien- dijo Cristopher

-Ya lo creo… hoy hay examen de Ciencias… y conociendo al Prof. Cranky, va estar difícil- dijo Jose

-¿Qué dices… examen hoy…? o rayos- decía Cristopher enojado pues lo había olvidado por completo

-¿Qué dices… acaso no estudiaste?, tranquilo… tienes tiempo para estudiar, su clase es la ultima hora- dijo Velvet

-Creo que tienes razón… aprovechare ese tiempo- dijo Cristopher

-Por cierto Cristopher… ayer cuando te fuiste del café Sugar… paso algo raro…?- dijo Velvet

-¿En serio… que ocurrió?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues mientras José y yo estábamos ahí, llego la Srta. Cheerilee buscándote- dijo Velvet

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- pregunto muy sorprendido Cristopher

-Claro… sabes la veía desesperada por encontrarte…- reitero José

Cristopher se puso nervioso, pero por un momento se tranquilizó y se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Y después que… ocurrió?-

-Pues es raro… solo preguntaba en dónde estabas, y te necesitaba… de un momento para otro… empezó a llorar y se fue…. por cierto ¿Para qué te necesitaba?- pregunto Velvet

-He… no lo sé… no tengo idea…- contesto Cristopher

-Bueno… sea lo que sea, la veras en la escuela y ahí acabara el misterio- dijo José

-Creo que tienes razón… por cierto chicos… ¿saben si yo podría ocupar el laboratorio de la escuela?, saben debo de hacer un pequeño experimento ahí- dijo Cristopher

-Experimento… ¿Qué clase de experimento?- pregunto José

-Pues… una mezcla sencilla entre sustancias… algo de ciencias- dijo Cristopher ocultando la verdadera razón para utilizarlo

-Claro que puedes, pero antes debes pedir permiso a la Sub. Luna para poder ocuparlo- dijo Velvet

-Muy bien, le pediré permiso a ella- dijo Cristopher

-Vaya como siempre mi hermano esta de nerd…- dijo Lety al escuchar la conversación

-Ya te dije que no somos nerds… somos genios- dijo José

-Si claro… Nerds- dijo Lety

Después de un tiempo de camino, llegaron a la escuela, en el cual ya se encontraban Sunset y sus amigas juntas en aquella estatua de caballo, Applejack como Rainbow Dash explicaban lo que había pasado el día de ayer:

-Y eso es todo lo que paso, no recuerdo nada después de eso- explicaba Applejack

-¿En serio chicas… no recuerdan nada de lo que paso?- pregunto Sunset

-A si es… como si faltara un pedazo de ese recuerdo en mi cabeza- dijo Rainbow

Sunset se puso a pensar por un momento, su sospecha en Cristopher aumentaba cada vez mas.

-¿Por cierto Applejack, ¿Por qué tienes vendado tu muñeca?- pregunto Sunset

-Así, no te preocupes, solo me lastime un poco, no es para tanto- dijo Applejack

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Pues la verdad no tengo idea - contesto muy pensativa Applejack

-Vaya chicas, veo que tuvieron problemas, es mi culpa por no poder acompañarlas- lamentaba Sunset

-Vamos, no te culpes, solo no pudimos hacer un buen trabajo- dijo Rainbow

-No chicas, es mi culpa, debí ir con ustedes- dijo Sunset muy enojada

En ese momento, notaron que el auto de José llegaba a la escuela, y pudieron observar que ahí en el auto estaba Cristopher

-Hablando del rey de roma… miren quien llego- dijo Pinkie Pie

Todas voltearon a ver y se percataron que había llegado Cristopher junto con sus amigos

-Muy bien chicas, aremos esto juntas, durante todo este tiempo, vigilaremos como logremos a Cristopher, están conmigo chicas- dijo Sunset

-Por supuesto- Rainbow

-Te ayudare amiga- Applejack

-Oki loki doki- Pinkie Pie

-Está bien- Rarity

-Ok- Fluttershy

Al decir esto, las chicas entraron a la escuela

Mientras tanto, Cristopher y sus amigos iban camino a clases

-Bien, bien… nos vemos en la salida, gruñón- dijo Lety mientras esta se aleja rumbo a su salón

-Ok, nos vemos- dijo Cristopher

-Si me disculpan, debo ir a devolver un libro, los veo en el salón- decía Velvet mientras también se alejaba

-Sabes algo Cristopher olvide preguntarte… ¿pudiste averiguar algo sobre… ya sabes… la magia?- pregunto José

-Lamento decirte que no pude averiguar nada, esa chica Rarity, solo hablaba de moda y ropa… y cuando quise preguntarle, ella no quiso hablar sobre el tema- dijo Cristopher

-Ya veo, pero por al menos eres la envidia de algunos chicos de la escuela sabes- dijo José

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Cristopher

-Pues como dije antes… todos los chicos quisieran la oportunidad de poder salir con Rarity- dijo José

-Si claro- dijo Cristopher de forma sarcástica

-Bien, debo de ir a dejar unas cosas a mi casillero y te alcanzo en el salón- dijo Cristopher

-Está bien… pero no llegues tarde, si es que no quieres que la Srta. Cheerilee se moleste- dijo José

Una vez dicho esto, Cristopher se dirigió a su casillero, Rainbow lo seguía mientras este no se daba cuenta, al llegar a su casillero, Cristopher hecho todas sus cosas en él, y tomo algunos libros, nuevamente se topó en su mochila estaba el "medidor de magia", por el cual decidió llevarlo con él, al mismo tiempo tomo sus anotaciones que realizo y los guardo en su mochila, después de eso cerro su casillero, pero al dar la vuelta, se asustó al ver nuevamente una cara conocida:

-AGHHH, eres tú…-dijo sorprendido Cristopher al percatarse que era Derpy

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo- pregunto Cristopher

Derpy no le contestaba, solo le sonreía, Cristopher pensaba que su forma de actuar tal vez era por la formula, pero el noto que el no estaba sudando, y mucho menos que ella tuviera sus ojos dilatados, al contrario estaban normales, bueno a excepción que tenía un ojo desviado... XD

-¿Qué pasa, ocurre algo?- pregunto Cristopher

Derpy seguía sonriéndole, y de un momento a otro se sonrojo, Derpy metió su mano a su mochila y saco un muffin, queriéndole obsequiar a Cristopher

-Toma… lo prepare especialmente para ti- dijo Derpy muy apenada

Cristopher tomo el muffin, pero en eso Cristopher quería poner las cosas en claro aquella chica, quería decirle que él no le interesaba sin lastimar sus sentimientos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que empezó a improvisar en sus palabras

-Mira… he, Derpy, sabes… agradezco todos estos panecillos que me has obsequiado… sabes son deliciosos… si… pero… pues yo… no sé cómo decirlo… sé que eres una chica linda y…

-En verdad soy linda- dijo emocionada Derpy

-Sí que lo eres… pero… sabes no me interesa…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de inicio de clases…

-Oh no…debo ir a clases… nos vemos Cris- dijo Derpy mientras se alejaba corriendo

-Espera…no he terminado de decirte… rayos, creo que empeore las cosas- se lamentaba Cristopher

-En fin… debo darme prisa, o llegare tarde a la clase de Matemáticas- dijo Cristopher mientras se dirigía al salón de clase, Rainbow vio y escucho la conversación que tuvieron Derpy y Cristopher

-Vaya, no sabía que esa chica tiene interés en Cristopher… eso comprueba que los chicos raros se juntan entre si… jejeje- dijo Rainbow de forma burlona

Mientras tanto Cristopher llego al salón, el cual José y Velvet ya estaba ahí…

-Hola chicos, llegue antes que la Profa. Cheerilee- dijo Cristopher

-Si estas de suerte, sabes Cheerilee es muy puntual en su clase- dijo Velvet

Al decir esto, entro al salón Cheerilee, al parecer llego con muy poco ánimo…

-Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza, no volverá a pasar- dijo Cheerilee, al parecer se veía muy triste

-Muy bien chicos... el día de hoy vamos a leer de la página 100 a la página 120 en silencio

Cristopher noto su expresión de Cheerilee, al parecer se veía muy desanimada, pasaron casi media hora y todo el salón era un caos, era como si no estuviera presente Cheerilee, Cristopher nuevamente observo a Cheerilee y noto que estaba viendo una foto en un marco, al parecer no le importaba lo que pasaba en el grupo…

-Hey chicos, es mi imaginación o algo tiene la Srta. Cheerilee- pregunto José

-Sabes… no lo había notado…- dijo de forma sarcástica Velvet

-En serio, la veo muy deprimida…- dijo José

-Nuevamente reitero lo que dije ayer, eres un tonto en notar los sentimientos de una mujer- dijo Velvet muy enojada

-Saben chicos… creo que se la razón de su tristeza- dijo Cristopher

-¿En serio cuál es?- pregunto José

-Pues veras…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por la bocina, quien hacia un llamado:

-Atención, Sunset Shimmer preséntese en mi oficina de inmediato- sonó aquella bocina al parecer era la voz de la Directora Celestia

Al escuchar esto, Sunset salió del salón rumbo hacia la oficina de la Directora Celestia

-Vaya al parecer esa chica está en problemas… espero que la expulsen- dijo José muy alegre

-Ya cállate José- dijo Velvet

Sunset Shimmer se dirigió rumbo a la oficina de la Directora, en el cual al llegar ahí, ya la estaba esperando ahí Celestia.

-¿Puedo entrar disculpa?- pregunto Sunset

-Claro entra y cierra la puerta- dijo Celestia

-He, disculpe ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?- pregunto Sunset

-Mira, Sunset, solo quiero saber si ¿supiste lo ocurrido el día de ayer… el altercado que paso en la cafetería de la escuela?- pregunto Celestia

-He… si me entere, me comentaron mis amigas- dijo Sunset

-Entiendo… y ¿Sabes algo al respecto?- pregunto Celestia

-La verdad no sé nada, de hecho las chicas y yo estamos averiguándolo- dijo Sunset

-Mira, las acciones de las chicas el día de ayer no era normales, actuaban de una forma muy extraña, sabes las reglas de la escuela dicen que cualquier pelea dentro de la institución es la expulsión, pero no lo hice, el motivo es que sé que paso algo raro en la escuela y estoy pensando que está relacionado con magia- dijo Celestia

-Si señora, lo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Sunset

-Así que te mande a llamar porque quiero saber ¿qué es lo que ocurrió en mi escuela?, ¿Pasa algo malo de nuevo?- pregunto muy seria Celestia

-He, Directora Celestia, no sabemos nada aun o a que cosa podemos enfrentarnos, pero deme la oportunidad de averiguarlo y al saberlo le daré cada detalle de lo que ocurre- dijo Sunset muy segura

-Muy bien, estaré al pendiente, puedes regresar a clases- dijo Celestia

Al decir esto, Sunset salió de la oficina de Celestia, al hacerlo, Sunset pensó:

-Vaya nunca vi a Celestia molesta, debe estar estresada-

Regresando a la clase, todos los chicos estaba haciendo lo que querían, no había orden, literalmente como si no hubiere un profesor el grupo, Cristopher aprovecho ese tiempo para estudiar para el examen de ciencias.

-Vaya pareciera que Cheerilee no le importara lo que pasara- dijo Velvet

-Si tienes razón, solo está viendo esa foto… me pregunto ¿de quién será?- dijo José

Al decir esto, sonó el timbre de que se habían terminado la clase

-Vaya, se terminó la diversión- dijo José

-Vámonos, debemos ir a la clase de historia- dijo Velvet

Cristopher no escucho a Velvet, ya que estaba muy concentrado estudiando para el examen, de hecho no noto que había terminado la clase

-He… Cristopher… ¿escuchaste lo que dije?- pregunto Velvet

-Así…lo siento, estaba muy concentrado- dijo Cristopher

-Si claro, hora de irnos- dijo Velvet

Cristopher guardo sus cosas a su mochila y estaba dispuesto a salir del salón, pero Cheerilee lo detuvo por un momento:

-He… Sr. Mora podría hablar con usted un momento- dijo Cheerilee

-He si claro… no hay problema- dijo Cristopher

Después de que salieran todos los chicos del salón, Cheerilee cerró la puerta, dejando solo a Cristopher.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Profa. Cheerilee?- pregunto Cristopher

Cheerilee solo suspiro por un momento y dijo:

-Solo quiero agradecerte nuevamente por el tiempo que me has prestado ayer… ya sabes por lo ocurrido…- dijo Cheerilee

-SI claro, no hay problema- dijo Cristopher

-Hablo en serio, ese pequeño momento desahogo, sabes agradezco más que nada tus palabras que me dijiste, a pesar de que los copiaste de un libro- dijo Cheerilee

-No, no hay problema- dijo nuevamente Cristopher

-Y solo quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Cheerilee

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Cristopher

-No quiero que le digas a nadie lo que paso ayer entendido- dijo Cheerilee

-No se preocupe, no diré nada- dijo Cristopher

Al decir esto, Cheerilee lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias-

Cristopher solo se sonrojo por un momento y claro se asusto

-Muy bien, anda ve a tus clases- dijo Cheerilee un poco más animada

Cristopher por un momento pensó:

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?- dijo Cristopher rumbo a clase de historia…

Después de 2 horas de historia y una de Literatura, se llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde nuevamente los tres amigos, Cristopher, Velvet y Jose, estaban conversando en la mesa del comedor:

-Saben chicos, ayer en la noche por fin pude terminar de programar el código de arranque para el mini reactor, no puedo esperar a realizar las pruebas- dijo José muy entusiasmado

-Vaya, te felicito… espero que hayas hecho las simulaciones, anotados las correcciones y tengas documentado tu código- dijo Cristopher

José solo se quedó pensando por un momento y solo dijo:

-He… si claro, hice las pruebas….- decía muy nervioso

-Ok… si lo dices…- dijo Cristopher

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, estaba Sunset y sus amigas igualmente almorzando, y al mismo tiempo conversaban:

-¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Celestia también sospecha que algo malo pasa en la escuela?- dijo Rainbow Dash

\- Me temo que sí, saben no pude darle ni un detalle al momento, solo le dije que lo estamos averiguando- dijo Sunset

-Por cierto, en la mañana antes de que iniciaran las clases, pude observar que Cristopher estaba hablado con esa chica rara… Derpy- dijo Rainbow

-En serio… ¿Qué llegaste a escuchar?- pregunto Sunset

-Solo vi que le obsequio un panecillo a Cristopher y solo alcance a escuchar chica linda- dijo Rainbow

-WOW… ya veo… a Cristopher le gusta Derpy… eso es emocionante- dijo Pinkie Pie

Rarity al escuchar eso, se puso celosa:

-UHM… tal vez escuchaste mal…-

-Vamos chicas, ese no es el punto, solo queremos saber si Cristopher es o no es una amenza- dijo Sunset

-Haber dulzura, que tal si armamos nuevamente tus teorías con los hechos… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Applejack

-Está bien te escucho- dijo Sunset

-Dices que cuando estabas en la enfermería, y despertaste, viste a Pinkie Pie y a Fluttershy pelar como 2 tejones por una gallina- dijo Applejack

-Oye…- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Si...- dijo Sunset

-Ok, y justo después de eso, hubo una pelea en la hora de educación física, entre estas dos chicas Lyra y Bombom…-

-Si...- dijo Sunset

-Y justo mucho después, hubo un tercer altercado aquí en la cafetería entre no sé cuántas chicas… ¿no es así?-

-A si es- dijo Sunset

-Ok, si armamos las piezas, algo aquí no cuadra…- dijo Applejack

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sunset

-Sabes, dime una razón por la cual pudieron haber discutido las chicas- pregunto Applejack

-He… no lo sé...- dijo Sunset

-Pues recuerdas el vídeo que nos mostraron ayer esos dos chicos, escuchaste en que en la grabación, una chica pregunta… ¿Dónde se metió?- dijo Applejack

-Tienes razón… ellas estaban buscando al alguien y aparentemente ellas peleaban por ese alguien- dijo Sunset analizando las cosas

-En ese caso, sospecho que ese alguien, de alguna manera pudo haber manipulado a esas chicas, y ahí entra tu sospecha… no es así Sunset- dijo Applejack

-Si, ayer cuando nos mando a llamar la Subdirectora Luna, Cristopher lo vi muy nervioso, y despues de salir de su oficina, nos topamos con Lira y Bombon, ahi en platica Cristopher dijo: ¿No era mi intención?- dijo Sunset

-En ese caso… tengo dos teorías, que Cristopher haya de alguna forma manipulado la mente de esas chicas o el ayudo a ese alguien a manipular a esas chicas- dijo Applejack muy segura

-¿A qué te refieres con ayudar a alguien?- pregunto Sunset

-Ya conoces a sus amigos con quien anda no es así- dijo Rainbow

Al escuchar eso, fijo su mirada hacia donde estaba Cristopher con sus amigos

Si esta con ese chico José y Velvet- dijo Sunset

-Hay que recordar las locuras que inventaba José-dijo Rainbow

-¿Como?... ¿Acaso sospechan también de José?- dijo Rarity

-Pues en mi forma de pensar, yo creo que él también tiene que ver en algo- dijo Applejack

-Vamos no critiques mal a José, no todo lo que inventaba era malo- dijo Fluttershy

-A si… recuerdas cuando le pediste ayuda para hacer el comedero para aves:

FLASHBACK DE FLUTTERSHY:

Estaban Fluttershy y José en el parque, en el cual Fluttershy le pidió de favor en ayudarla en colocar comederos para aves en los arboles… en el cual ya casi habían terminado

-Listo… solo falta un comedero- dijo Fluttershy, pero en ese momento observo que José estaba colocando un objeto raro en un árbol:

-¿Qué es eso José?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, esto es "el comedero de aves 2.0" es automático, solo colocas las semillas para aves arriba, y cuando un ave se pare en él, este le servirá automáticamente una porción de comida, así, no se desperdiciara ni un grano al suelo…-dijo muy seguro José

-He, disculpa… pero ¿funciona?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Por supuesto que funciona- mira te lo mostrare- decía José mientras se alejaba de él, y observaba como las aves se acercaba en aquel comedero peculiar, por un momento estaba funcionando la perfección, cuando un ave se paraba en una varilla del comedero, este daba una porción de alimento

-WOW… funciona- dijo sorprendida Fluttershy

Pero justo en seguida, aquel comedero automatizado empezó a tener fallas, en lugar de dar porciones de comida, arrojaba las semillas y golpeaba a las aves…

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo- se preguntaba José

-Por favor, apaga esa cosa, está asustando a las aves- decía preocupada Fluttershy

En ese momento, José quería apagar aquel invento, pero no podía, ya que el comedero automático lo golpeaba con las semillas que tenía, no podía apagarlo, y de repente ese aparato empezó a echar humo…

-Oh no… va explotar… ¡cúbrete Fluttershy!- gritaba mientras este se alejaba, Fluttershy se ocultó de tras de un árbol y de repente….

¡PPPOOOOOWWWW! (Sonido de explosión… XD)

El ruido fue de tal magnitud, que todas las aves que estaban en ese parque se asustaron y huyeron volando, de tal grado que ninguna ave estaba ya en el parque

Fluttershy solo se quedó observando el parque asombrada con la boca abierta, estaba en shock por lo que había ocurrido

-He… lo siento Fluttershy… yo… he… yo… debo irme, adiosito- decía mientras Jose salió disparado huyendo de aquel lugar-

FIN DE FLASHBACK DE FLUTTERSHY

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, tardaron más de 4 meses para que las aves regresaran al parque- dijo Fluttershy

-Bueno, bueno… estas diciendo en pocas palabras que estas descartando la magia en este asunto- dijo Rarity

-Pues sinceramente sí, pero como dijo Sunset, hay que averiguarlo a fondo- dijo Applejack

-WOW… ¿Cómo es que analizaste todo eso?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Digamos que me gusta ver muchas series policiacas de televisión- dijo Applejack

-Vaya, amiga, sí que serás una gran detective- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Está bien, cambio de planes, debemos vigilar ahora a ambos chicos: Cristopher y José- dijo Sunset nuevamente decidida

Regresando a la mesa de Cristopher, este estaba estudiando nuevamente, en ese momento Cristopher bostezo esto llamo la atención de Velvet:

-Vaya, por lo que veo tuviste muy mala noche, ¿no es así?-

-¿Qué dices?... tienes razón, no pude dormir muy bien, saben chicos estuve analizando mucho las cosas de las cuales, hoy me trago mis palabras- dijo Cristopher

-¿Qué por qué dices eso?- pregunto José

-Pues verán, cuando ustedes me contaron de las cosas raras que han pasado en esta escuela, créanme que por mi mente los tomaba como locos, en verdad y más aún cuando tu José me mostraste aquellos videos de lo que ha ocurrido en esta escuela- dijo Cristopher

-Oye… ¿de verdad nos tomaste como locos?… eso me ofende amigo- dijo enojado José

-Sí, lo sé, es por eso que quiero pedirles disculpas a ambos, porque saben, ayer exactamente comprobé lo que me habían mencionado respecto a la magia- dijo Cristopher

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto José

-Si hablo en verdad, al verlo con mis propios ojos pude comprobar toda esa teoría de la magia- dijo Cristopher

-Vaya, y dime ahora que crees en ella, ¿qué es lo que ahora te interesa de ella?- pregunto José

-Yo… quiero estudiarla, quiero saber más sobre ella…- dijo Cristopher muy decidió

-Ya veo, yo te ayudare- dijo José

Velvet solo vio ambos chicos y dijo:

-Sinceramente no me interesa eso de la magia, pero tratándose de ustedes, los ayudare en lo que pueda-

-Gracias Velvet- dijo Cristopher

En ese momento sonó el timbre para regreso a clases…

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te convenciste en creer en la magia?- pregunto José

-Muy simple amigo, vi a Rainbow Dash volar y créeme que volar, es mi sueño de niño- dijo Cristopher

-Ya veo- dijo José

Al decir eso, los chicos regresaron a clases…

Después de un examen muy pesado de Ciencias, se terminaron las clases, Cristopher decidió ir a ver la Subdirectora Luna para pedir permiso para usar el laboratorio de la escuela, por lo cual decidió ir a su oficina…

-He disculpa, Subdirectora Luna, ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Cristopher

-Oh si claro, puedes entrar… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar… Cristopher?- dijo Luna

-Gracias, vengo a solicitar su permiso para poder ocupar el laboratorio de la escuela, solo para realizar un pequeño experimento, nada complicado- dijo Cristopher

-¿Qué clase de experimento?- pregunto Luna

-Solo mezclar unas sustancias, nada peligroso- dijo Cristopher

-Ya veo, está bien puedes ocupar el laboratorio… pero como tú me pediste un favor, yo te voy a pedir a ti uno- dijo Luna

-Por supuesto, dígame- dijo Cristopher

En ese momento, tocaron en su oficina de la Sub. Luna

-He disculpa, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Por su puesto entra, te estaba esperando- dijo Luna

Se trataba de Fluttershy, del cual entro muy asustada a la oficina de Luna

-¿Sabes bien porque estás aquí verdad?- pregunto Luna

-Si fue por los conejos, ya no volverá a pasar- dijo asustada Fluttershy

-¿Cuáles conejos?... es decir… no, no es por eso- dijo Luna

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Me comento, la Profa. Cheerilee, que tus notas en matemáticas durante esta semana son muy bajas- dijo Luna

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Sí, son muy bajas… de los tres exámenes aplicados, reprobaste los tres, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo Fluttershy?- pregunto Luna

-Si… lo siento, es que la verdad, no entiendo muy bien las matemáticas- dijo excusándose Fluttershy

-Ya lo sospechaba, es por eso que recurrí en asignarte un tutor para que te pueda apoyar en esa materia- dijo Luna

Cristopher pensaba en sí mismo:

-Vaya… me pregunto: ¿Quién será el sujeto que apoye a la amante de los animales?

-Te presento a Cristopher Mora, tu tutor en matemáticas- dijo Luna

Ambos chicos sorprendidos dijeron:

-¿QUEEE?-

-Disculpe, Sub. Luna, pero ¿Por qué yo?- dijo Cristopher muy sorprendido

-Has demostrado ser el mejor en la materia con muy buenos resultados, a lo cual tu puedes ayudar regularizar a Fluttershy en la materia- dijo Luna

-Pero es que yo…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por Luna

-Recuerda, favor con favor se paga-

Cristopher no tenía opción mas que solo aceptar…

-Está bien… lo haré-

-¿Estás de acuerdo Fluttershy?- pregunto Luna

-OK- dijo en voz baja Fluttershy

CONTINUARA…


	19. VIGILANDO AL ENEMIGO

ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR LA LARGA AUSENCIA…

PERO COMO LES DIJE ANTES Y LO REITERO… VOY A CONTINUAR HASTA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA… SIN MAS NI MAS CONTINUAMOS…

-Muy bien, todo arreglado, quiero que tu Cristopher te pongas de acuerdo con Fluttershy para poder ayudarla- dijo Luna

-Entendido- dijo Cristopher muy pensativo

-Bueno, ahora si me lo permiten debo regresar a trabajar, así que si me disculpan- dijo Luna

Al decir esto, ambos chicos salieron de aquella oficina, Cristopher por el momento solo tenía interés en trabajar en el laboratorio de la escuela, a lo cual solo le dijo a Fluttershy:

-Muy bien Flutter, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas…- decía Cristopher pero fue interrumpido por Fluttershy

-Tú me agradas- dijo Fluttershy

-Bueno… en ese caso, yo te agrado y tú me agradas, te voy ayudar, pero sabes hoy tendré un día muy atareado, mira, mañana es sábado, que te parece si nos vemos en un lugar y ahí te puedo ayudar… ¿Qué te parece?

-Ehh, la verdad es que mañana tengo ensayo con las chicas con la banda… y la verdad… no sé si podre- decía Fluttershy

-Oye Flutter, mira yo te voy ayudar, pero debes saber que lo importante primero es la escuela, así que cancela ese compromiso y mañana te veo ¿qué te parece?- dijo Cristopher

-Ok, lo hare- dijo Fluttershy

-Bien, dime ¿en qué lugar quieres que nos veamos?- pregunto Cristopher

-Qué te parece en la cafetería que está en el centro de la ciudad?- dijo Fluttershy

-Está bien, nos vemos ahí a las 12 del dia… ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Cristopher

-Ok- dijo Fluttershy

-Bien perfecto, ahora si me disculpas, debo de ir al laboratorio de la escuela- dijo Cristopher mientras empezaba a caminar

-¿El laboratorio de la escuela?, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Bueno… yo debo, hacer un experimento para la clase de ciencias… ya sabes- decía Cristopher excusándose de decirle la verdad

\- ¿Experimento para la clase de ciencias? ¿De qué hablas?, no nos dejaron hacer experimento en la clase de ciencia, recuerda que yo voy a la misma clase- dijo Fluttershy

-He si bueno… yo… nos vemos mañana, adiós- decía Cristopher mientras este corría rumbo al laboratorio de la escuela

Fluttershy al ver la reacción de Cristopher esta pensó:

-Vaya lo que vaya hacer al laboratorio debe de ser importante- dijo Fluttershy y decidió alcanzar a sus amigas a la salida

En la salida de la escuela estaban Sunset y sus amigas:

-Vaya que día, hoy sí que fue un día muy pesado- decía lamentándose Rainbow

-¿Qué más da?, hoy es viernes… wiiiiiii- decía muy alegre Pinkie Pie

-Tienes razón… un buen fin de semana para poder descansar- decía animada Rainbow

-Por cierto, ¿han visto a Fluttershy?- pregunto Sunset

-Me parece que hace rato la mando a llamar la subdirectora Luna para que fuera a su oficina- dijo Applejack

-¿Luna? ¿Y para que?- pregunto Sunset

-No lo sé, solo la mando a llamar- dijo Applejack

En ese momento salió Fluttershy de la escuela

-¡Hey Fluttershy! ¡Date prisa, o te dejaremos!- decía Rainbow Dash

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Para qué te llamo Luna?- pregunto Sunset

-Pues la verdad, me llamo por mis malas calificaciones en matemáticas- dijo apenada Fluttershy

-Que mal, pero no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Sunset

-Gracias Sunset, pero la Subdirectora ya asigno a alguien para ayudarme- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Otra persona? ¿De quién se trata?- pregunto Sunset

-Pues, de Cristopher- dijo Fluttershy

Todas se sorprendieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡CRISTOPHER!-

-Si… Cristopher- reitero Fluttershy

-Debes de estar bromeando querida, ¿Por qué razón eligió a ese chico ayudarte?- pregunto Rarity

-Según Luna, él es el mejor en esa materia, y que mejor que el para ayudarme- dijo Fluttershy

-Ya veo, ¿y cuando te vas a reunir con él?- pregunto Sunset

-Mañana al mediodía en la cafetería del centro… en el Sugar- dijo Fluttershy

-Un momento, eso significa ¿que no podrás estar con nosotras para poder ensayar con la banda?- dijo enojada Rainbow

-Me temo que no, lo siento Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy

-Que mal, saben algo, como que Cristopher me está empezando a caer mal…- dijo enoja Rainbow

-Tranquilízate Rainbow, no es para tanto- decía Applejack tratando de calmar a Rainbow

-Applejack tiene razón, no es para tanto, podemos ensayar otro día- dijo Sunset

-Si claro… - decía resignada Rainbow

-Por cierto Fluttershy, ¿en dónde está Cristopher?- pregunto Sunset

-Pues, al parecer, se dirigía al laboratorio de la escuela, sabes algo Sunset, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando le pregunte por que se dirigía al laboratorio, se puso muy nervioso y dijo que era por un experimento para la clase de ciencias…- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Experimento para la clases de ciencias?... no recuerdo que el Prof. Crankie nos dejara hacer un experimento…- dijo Sunset

-Lo mismo le pregunte, pero al hacerlo, solo, titubeo y se fue muy rápido- dijo Fluttershy

En ese momento, al fijar su mirada a la entrada de la escuela, noto que los amigos de Cristopher salían de la escuela

-Mira… ahí va José y Velvet, al parecer Cristopher no está con ellos- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Tienes razón, lo que sea que esté haciendo, no los involucra a ellos- dijo Sunset

-Hablando de… ya te disculpaste con José…. Ya sabes… por las veces que fuiste mala con él..- dijo Rarity

Sunset se avergonzó por un momento y dijo:

-No aun no me he disculpado- dijo Sunset

-Pues este es el momento querido, ve con él y discúlpate, es algo muy sencillo- dijo Rarity

Sunset dentro de sí, tenía un poco de orgullo el cual le impedía dar aquella disculpa a José y por lo cual se excusó:

-Creo que sería mejor antes saber qué es lo que está haciendo Cristopher, tal vez… esté planeando algo-

-Si querida, pero no te vas a tardar mucho…- decía Rarity pero fue interrumpida por Sunset

-Si… pero yo… debo…averiguar qué es lo que está haciendo Cristopher, las veré luego chicas…- decía Sunset mientras se alejaba

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa esa chica?- pregunto Rarity

-Creo que a pesar de su cambio aún tienen algo llamado orgullo- dijo Applejack

-No importa, voy a ir a ver a la mamá de Cristopher para darle los últimos detalles de su fiesta sorpresa, ¿Quieres acompañarme Fluttershy?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Oh querida, puedo acompañarte, sabes… tengo curiosidad por conocer a la madre de Cristopher y claro… su casa- dijo Rarity

-Claro no hay problema- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Lo siento Pinkie Pie, debo de ayudar a unos amigos en una colecta- dijo Fluttershy

-Que mal… ¿y ustedes amigas?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Lo siento Pinkie Pie, tengo trabajo en la granja, será para la próxima- dijo Applejack

-Y yo tengo práctica de Soccer, no podré ir- dijo Rainbow

-Que mal… entonces Rarity y yo iremos a visitar la casa de Cristopher- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Oigan chicas, no será mejor idea esperar a Sunset, ya sabes con eso de las sospechas que tiene, además ahora que lo recuerdo, ella te pidió que le avisaras que cuando fueras a casa de Cristopher, le avisaras para que ella pudiera ir contigo Pinkie Pie- dijo Applejack

-Descuida querida, yo reitero sinceramente que Cristopher no tiene que ver en nada del problema que ocurrió ayer, solo son sospechas de ella, no hay para que alarmarnos, y ahora si nos disculpan, debemos ir a visitar a alguien…- decía Rarity mientras jalaba del brazo a Pinkie Pie

-Ok, nos vemos chicas… adiosito- decía Pinkie Pie mientras se alejaba

-Creo que Rarity tenga razón, es algo que Sunset puede controlar…. En fin, nos vemos Applejack, debo ir a mi practica- decía Rainbow se alejaba

-Ok, si tú lo dices Rainbow, nos vemos entonces- decia Applejack mientras tomaba otro camino distinto, al final las chicas decidieron irse de la escuela…

Por otra parte, Jose y Velvet halaban mientras se dirigían al auto de José

-¿Entonces Cristopher no vendrá con nosotros?- pregunto Velvet

-Me temo que no, me dijo que se iba a quedar hacer un trabajo de química?- dijo José

-Vaya, y ¿no querrá que la ayudemos?- pregunto Velvet

-Lo mismo le pregunte, pero me dijo que no… de hecho me dijo que no tardaría y que nos alcanzaría en el taller para ayudarme a echar andar el mini reactor- dijo José

-Qué raro, sabes algo, pareciera que Cristopher nos está ocultando algo- dijo Velvet

-Lo mismo pienso, pero sabes, creo que hay que darle un poco de espacio, ¿no lo crees así?- dijo José

-Tienes razón… hemos estado mucho tiempo con el que tal vez no le damos un momento de privacidad… en ese caso vámonos entonces- dijo Velvet

Al decir esto, ambos chicos subieron al auto dirigiéndose al taller; mientras tanto ya en el laboratorio, Cristopher saco sus apuntes y nuevamente los empezó a revisar, estaba estudiando lo que había descifrado, y al mismo tiempo empezó a ocupar los instrumentos y sustancias necesarias para poder desarrollar un antídoto contra la formula….

-Muy bien… si mezclo esta pequeña porción de sustancia… ya podre darle balance a esto….- decía muy concentrado Cristopher mientras mezclaba sustancias químicas

-Bien ahora si le agrego un poco de este otro…. Listo… ya está balanceada la sustancia, ahora con esto podre contrarrestar la feromona que tengo en mi sistema- decía muy confiado Cristopher

-Muy bien… ahora solo debo de poder agregar un poco en donde esta sustancia en mi piel y será todo… pero un momento… ¿cómo sabré si esto funciona?…- se preguntó Cristopher y se puso a pensar por un momento…

En ese momento llego Sunset al laboratorio de la escuela, se dio cuenta en la puerta desde afuera, que Cristopher tenía un tubo de ensayo en su mano, por lo cual Sunset se preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en su mano?- se preguntó Sunset

-Bueno, pongo toda mi fe que esto deba servir…. En fin… debo limpiar todo esto antes de irme, no quiero que se moleste la Sub Luna por este desastre… - decía Cristopher al ver la mesa donde estaba trabajando al parecer había hecho un desastre… luego de un tiempo en limpiar, Cristopher dudo por un momento en aplicarse aquella sustancia que había hecho, por lo que decido tapar aquel tubo de ensayo y guardarlo en su mochila que estaba en la mesa del laboratorio… pero al abrirla si querer se cayó el "medidor de magia" el cual al caer al suelo, este se encendió… esto se dio cuenta Sunset quien aún seguía vigilando desde la puerta del corredor…

-Rayos… ya se me cayó varias veces este aparato… espero que la caída no lo haya afectado- decía Cristopher cuando levantaba aquel aparato, pero al darse cuenta… ese aparato le estaba marcando nuevamente que había energía emanando en algún lugar…

-Vaya es extraño… Esta cosa esta diciendo que hay magia cerca de aquí- dijo Cristopher en voz alta, cosa que escucho Sunset

-¿Magia cerca de aquí? ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir?- dijo Sunset muy sorprendida…

Cristopher al ver detenidamente el "medidor de magia", se dio cuenta que le decía que aquella energía emanaba literalmente en la puerta:

-Vaya, según este aparato… esa energía viene de fuera…- decía Cristopher mientras enfocaba la mirada hacia la puerta, la cual estaba ahí detrás Sunset, lo cual de un momento a otro, logro agacharse sin que se diera cuenta Cristopher, evitando que Cristopher la descubriera…

-Eso estuvo cerca… muy cerca… debo de esconderme antes que me descubra- decía Sunset sorprendida, por lo cual decidió esconderse en algún lugar…

Cristopher con el medidor de magia, salió del laboratorio, este no despegaba sus ojos de aquel aparato el cual le marcaba en donde estaba aquella energía…

-Vaya… según este aparato aquella energía está muy cerca de aquí…- decía Cristopher mientras caminaba… en ese momento Cristopher se detuvo en frente a unos casilleros…

-WOW… según este aparato… esa energía proviene de este casillero…- dijo Cristopher

En ese momento, Sunset se puso muy nerviosa, ya que ella estaba escondida dentro de uno de esos casilleros:

-Rayos… ¿cómo es que lo supo?... debe de ser por esa cosa que tiene en sus manos- pensaba Sunset

Cristopher decidió pasar aquel medidor de magia por los casilleros, y entre más se acercaba de donde provenía aquella energía, más le marcaba aquel aparato por medio de un sonido igual a una alarma…

-Creo que me estoy acercando…- decía Cristopher mientras se acercaba al casillero donde estaba escondida Sunset

Sunset cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, ya que tenía miedo que Cristopher la fuera a descubrir, pero le daba más terror saber que Cristopher tenía un instrumento que podía medir la magia y poder rastrearla… en ese momento Cristopher se detuvo en frente del casillero de donde estaba Sunset escondida:

-Vaya, según esto… esa energía proviene de este casillero- dijo Cristopher asombrado

Sunset no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… pareciera que Cristopher si la descubriera este le fuera hacer daño…

-Vaya esto es raro…- decía Cristopher muy confundido -en otras ocasiones este medidor cuando detectaba este tipo de energía marcaba energía positiva… pero en este caso… aquí marca que hay energía negativa… y en parámetros fuera de lo normal-

Esto llamo la atención de Sunset la cual pensó:

-¿Energía… Negativa?-

Al pensar esto recordo lo que le dijo Adagio cuando se topó con ella:

"…tal vez ya no tenga magia… pero aun puedo percibir la energía negativa de cada ser… y en tu caso… tienes una gran cantidad de energía negativa en tu corazón… espero que eso no de dañe… JAJAJA…"

-Esto confirma que yo… aun… tenga maldad en mí- pensó Sunset

-Ok… tal vez sea poco ético… pero voy a decidir abrir este casillero, solo para echar un vistazo- decía Cristopher mientras trataba de abrir aquel casillero... cosa que hizo que Sunset se pusiera muy nerviosa, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo…

-Ah con que es usted Sr. Mora- dijo una voz

-¿Pero qué?... ¿Quién dijo eso?- dijo Cristopher muy confundido

Al darse cuenta, observo que aquella voz le pertenecía a la Directora Celestia.

-Aún sigue aquí Sr. Mora… ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- pregunto Celestia

-Perdón Directora Celestia… yo solo estaba en el laboratorio de la escuela, y estaba a punto de irme… y… yo- decía muy nervioso Cristopher

-Si lo se… me lo había comentado mi hermana… pero aun así… ¿con quién estabas hablando?- pregunto Celestia

-Ha… lo siento… estaba hablando solo… no volverá a repetirse directora…- decia avergonzado Cristopher

-Ya veo, ¿ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?- pregunto Celestia

-Si… si ya he terminado- dijo Cristopher

-Entiendo en este caso… ya deberías ir a tu casa… sabes ya es muy tarde….- decía Celestia

-Entendido Directora Celestia… en ese caso debo irme… nos vemos el Lunes- dijo Cristopher mientras se alejaba

-Nos vemos Cristopher… que pases un excelente fin de semana- dijo Celestia

-Lo hare- dijo Cristopher

-Vaya… ese chico sí que actuaba raro… comparado con el joven José… en fin…- decía Celestia mientras esta se alejaba de aquel lugar dejando así solo el pasillo, por lo cual Sunset salió del casillero de donde estaba escondida:

-Eso estuvo muy cerca… muy cerca- decía con alivio Sunset y en ese momento pensó:

-Por lo que veo él tiene que ver algo en todo eso, el experimento en el laboratorio, su aparato que mide la magia… mis sospechas fueron ciertas… Cristopher es el culpable de aquella pelea entre chicas de ayer… pero necesito pruebas… será mejor seguirlo nuevamente- dijo Sunset muy segura

Al decir esto, nuevamente fue alcanzar a Cristopher, quien este ya estaba afuera de la escuela.

Cristopher estaba muy pensativo sobre las lecturas que marcaban aquel medidor mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobús, pero en ese momento recibió una llamada:

-¿Diga?-

-Hola Cris… ¿En dónde estás?-

-Hola Velvet, aún sigo en la escuela pero ya voy de salida… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Que bien… ¿Vendrás al taller verdad?-

-Claro, en un momento voy camino para haya… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Pues la verdad… es que José quiere darle el arranque al mini reactor… pero sabes algo… sinceramente no confió en que él pueda hacerlo funcionar… sabes le pedí que te esperara para poder poderlo ayudar… ya sabes… temo que si lo hace solo… pueda explotar…-

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, tomare el primer autobús e iré alcanzarlo… mientras tanto entretén a José para que no le vaya meter mano mientras no esté… ¿entendido?-

-Entendido, nos vemos-

Cristopher pensó por un momento:

-Vaya por lo que veo Velvet le perdió la confianza a José… no importa… iré alcanzarlos de una vez-

Al decir esto… Cristopher se puso a esperar el autobús… en ese momento Sunset salió de la escuela y busco a Cristopher, por lo cual pudo observar que él ya iba abordar un autobús, sin pensarlo más decidió tomar el mismo autobús…

Cristopher vio a Sunset subir al autobús, el cual hiso recordar el sueño que tubo esta mañana:

-¿Sunset y yo?... parece un chiste- dijo de forma sarcástica

-Hola Cristopher…- dijo Sunset mientras caminaba entre el autobús rumbo a un asiento en la parte de atrás

Cristopher solo se limitó a decir:

-Hola-

Al decir esto Cristopher pensó:

-Ahí va la chica que todos hablan… no le veo nada de especial, aunque me llama la atención su cabello pelirrojo… en fin- decía Cristopher mientras viajaba en el autobús.

Luego de un rato de recorrido, Cristopher decidió bajar en la parada que estaba a 2 cuadras del cementerio de autos, al descender del autobús, Sunset Shimmer también lo hiso…

-Nos vemos Cristopher…- dijo Sunset mientras se alejaba de Cristopher

-He… si hasta luego- dijo Cristopher y por un momento pensó Cristopher:

-Vaya, no sabía que Sunset vivía por estos rumbos… en fin, no la conozco del todo-

Al decir esto, Cristopher tomo camino rumbo al cementerio de autos, pero lo que no sabía Cristopher era que Sunset se había ocultado en un callejón esperando el momento para seguirlo

-Debo averiguar de una vez por todas que es lo que está planeando- decía Sunset mientras esta se decidía a seguirlo…

Luego de un rato de camino, Sunset caminaba a una distancia considerable para no ser descubierta por Cristopher, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que iba camino hacia un lugar lleno de autos chatarra, era lógico que se acercaba a un cementerio de autos… por lo cual vio a Cristopher entrar al lugar …

-¿Sera que Cristopher viva aquí? Eso sí que lo hace más extraño- decía Sunset mientras se ocultaba

Después de decir esto, decidió entrar en aquel lugar, y al entrar ahí, se dio cuenta que Cristopher cada vez más se adentraba en ese gran lugar, que de un momento a otro lo perdió de vista, no era para menos ya que el lugar parecía un laberinto con paredes formados por autos chatarra…

-O no… lo perdí, debo encontrarlo o en todo caso, debo encontrar la salida- decía Sunset mientras recorría aquel lugar… mientras tanto Cristopher y había llegado al taller:

-Hola chicos, ya llegue…- dijo Cristopher

-Oh que bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando- decía alegre Velvet

-Sí, perdona por el retraso chicos, pero tuve que terminar algo que deje pendiente…- dijo Cristopher

-Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí… ¿podemos empezar a realizar las pruebas para el mini reactor?- dijo José

-Está bien… José, quiero que me muestres la programación de arranque- dijo Cristopher

-Aquí está en la computadora…- dijo José

Al decir esto Cristopher se puso a revisar el trabajo que había realizado, por otro lado Sunset aún seguía perdida en aquel laberinto de autos:

-O no… estoy perdida, no debí perder a este chico… ahora… ¿cómo saldré de aquí?

De repente al darse la vuelta, la sorprendieron 2 perros que le empezaron a ladrar cuando la vieron, por suerte estaban encadenados… al parecer esto llamo la atención del vigilante de aquel lugar:

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre… por que tanto escándalo?- les decía a los perros mientras se acercaba…

-Dime niña… ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- le pregunto aquel hombre

Sunset se había asustado por la sorpresa con los perros que dijo:

-Lo… lo siento… no era mi intención… sabe… es que yo… y venía con un amigo… y lo perdí y yo…- decía titubeando Sunset a lo cual el hombre respondió:

-¿Un amigo… te refieres a José?- pregunto aquel hombre

Sunset en su mente pensó:

José… acaso él también está aquí… no importa debo contestar:

-He… si… José… es un amigo mío, solo que me perdí al buscarlo… ¿Sabe en donde se encuentra?- pregunto Sunset

-Claro… sabes amigo o amigo de José también es mi amigo, me llamo Raymundo, soy el cuidador de este depósito… para servirte… ¿quieres que te lleve con él?- pregunto Raymundo

-No… es decir… no es necesario, solo dígame hacia… ¿dónde debo de ir?- pregunto Sunset

-Claro no hay problema… es aquí derecho, veras un almacén muy grande… ahí se encuentra- dijo Raymundo

Al decir esto, Raymundo observo que los perros seguían ladrándole a Sunset, al parecer muy atemorizados, con lo cual comento:

-Tranquilas chicas… no es para tanto… ya estén tranquilas- les decía a ambos perros

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Sunset

-De hecho si… al parecer le tienen mucho a ti… es raro… es la primera vez que veo el temor hacia alguien de mis canes- dijo Raymundo

Al decir esto, Sunset observo que ambos perros le ladraban en forma de que demostraban miedo…

-Bueno, muchas gracias señor… nos vemos- dijo Sunset mientras se alejaba

-De nada... y ustedes dos ya tranquilícense- les decía Raymundo a sus perros…

Mientras tanto en el Taller, Cristopher como José estaban dando los últimos detalles para poder dar arranque al mini reactor:

-Muy bien, ya corregido los bugs de tu programa podemos proceder a las pruebas- dijo Cristopher

-Entendido, ya podemos iniciarlo- pregunto José

-Muy bien… antes de hacerlo… quiero revisar nuevamente que el reactor este correctamente- dijo Cristopher

-Vamos empecemos de una vez… ya lo revise muchas veces… no creo que falle- decía ansioso José

-Tal vez lo revísate tu… pero yo no… deja revisarlo- dijo Cristopher

-Está bien… pero no encontraras nada- dijo confiado José

-Ah en serio… entonces por qué esta plaqueta de metal esta oxidada, sabes la energía que vaya a generar pueda que no lo soporte y pueda ocasionar que se averíe todo el reactor-

José al escuchar esto dijo:

-Si lo había notado… solo que…-

-¿Solo que?… de esperar que explote o se queme para que te des cuentas de tu error, ese un problema tuyo, te dejas llevar por tu intuición que por hacer las cosas bien- dijo Cristopher

Al escuchar esto José se molestó y dijo:

-A que te refieres que no se hacer las cosas bien… tu que sabes de lo que yo sé hacer bien-

-Escúchate a ti mismo… no sabes aceptar tus errores, ese es un verdadero problema- dijo molesto Cristopher

Al escuchar que ambos chicos discutían Velvet decidió intervenir:

-Vamos chicos… no peleen no es para tanto… saben si es que vamos a entregar este proyecto de ciencias que sea como un equipo unido… no como un par de orgullosos presumiendo quien es mejor-

Al escuchar esto, Cristopher como José se tranquilizaron por un momento…

-Creo que tienes razón… creo que fuera tan impulsivo, esto pudiera haber fallado- dijo José

-Descuida, yo no debí decirte que haces mal las cosas-

-No hay problema… deja desmantelar esa pieza y voy a moldear otra en la fundidora…-dijo José

-Está bien… yo revisare esto y en caso de tener alguna falla lo arreglare-

Al decir esto, José salió de ese lugar…

-Gracias Velvet- dijo Cristopher

-No hay problema… ahora asegúrate que eso no explote- dijo Velvet

Al decir eso Cristopher se puso a revisar nuevamente el mini reactor, mientras tanto Sunset se acercaba cada vez al almacén en donde estaban los chicos…

-Muy bien me dijo que caminara aquí derecho…!WOW!- dijo Sunset al ver un almacén muy grande…

-Vaya sí que es grande, casi lo doble de lo que mide el gimnasio de la escuela… creo que ahí debe estar ambos chicos- dijo Sunset, de repente vio salir a alguien de aquel lugar, se trataba de José, a lo cual nuevamente decidió ocultarse… vio que se dirigía por la parte de atrás de aquel almacén…

-Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo Sunset, al decir esto, Sunset fue corriendo dirigiéndose a la entrada del almacén…

CONTINUARA….


End file.
